A Different Maid-in-Waiting
by Wolf9lucky
Summary: Iseabail is maid-in-waiting to Mary, Queen of Scots. She will do any thing for her queen, even die for her. But can she give up the love of her life for the sake of an alliance? Can she marry Bash and be happy with him?
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE Reign right now! I LOVE Bash and Mary together and I can't wait for the next episode! But we all know history and knowing the writers, they are going to throw in a LOT of twist that will break Bash and Mary apart. I feel that Bash deserves a happy ending! So here we are…

This idea popped into my head a while back and I finally decided to write it.

**What if Aylee didn't go to France with the other maids-in-waiting? **

**What if Lola wasn't ****the only one**** that was in love or engaged?**

**Iseabail** **is childhood friends of Mary; Queen of Scotland, Greer, Lola, and Kenna.**

_**Iseabail**_** is the only child of Viscount Marcas Gray and Viscountess/Lady Laren-one of the richest families in Scotland, owning MOST of the trees/lumber.**

**She has been betrothed to Sir Jonathon Rielly ever sense she was born; Marcas and Lord Robert Rielly are childhood friends who want to join their houses. **

**She can do archery and wield a sword as well as any man, but her preferred weapon are throwing daggers; carrying 3 at all times, all well hidden so that only those close to her knows where they are.**

**All of Mary's ladies have a role to play; Greer is the sweet/fashionable one, Kenna the flirt/bilingual, Lola the healer, and Iseabail the protective one- each will be needed to help Mary win Prince Francis's heart. **

**P.S. I am a VERY visual person so I chose an Iseabail, picture **Saoirse Ronan**. I think she's quite beautiful!**

**I Own NOTHING!**

**Iseabail POV**

"The castle seems bigger." stated Kenna as we rode up in the carriage.

"I don't know if that's possible." stated Greer with a smile.

"Oh shut up." shot back Kenna.

"Ladies, behave!" said Lola as she looked out the window.

"I can't believe we're finally here." I said leaning over Lola to look out her window at the water.

"It's been so long sense we've seen her, do you think she' changed?" asked Greer.

"As you said it's been a long time." said Kenna.

"She's still Mary, she's still our friend." I said back as the carriage came to a stop.

"Here we go." said Greer as the door opened.

I was the last to get out, "There's Mary." I said looking to the left as a second carriage joined ours.

We all sort of waited till Mary was out of carriage and then all ran to her as one.

We curtsied to her but she drew us into her arms for hugs.

"We missed you!" said Lola.

"Oh Kenna, Greer, Lola, Iseabail! We're finally all together again!" said Mary, and then she turned and realized the whole French court was watching us.

We quickly moved away from Mary so that she could present herself.

"Oh Mary, your hair! Did the nuns teach you any thing?" asked Greer as she tried to fix Mary's hair.

"Greer, those can't all be close!" said Mary as the footman passed chest upon chest on the ground from our carriage.

"They're not, there's jewelry and silver too." said Greer. "Making up in volume what I lack in station, I suppose." She added.

"Here they came!" said Lola as the horns blew to let us know that royals had arrived.

"There he is, that's the king." said Lola.

"That's King Henry, but is that Catherine?" asked Mary as we watch the royals walk to their places.

"No, they're still waiting on her." I said.

"That's Diane de Poitiers, the King's mistress." said Kenna. "So the rumors are true."

"Unlike her, you lot will have no problems finding husbands here." said Lola as she linked arms with me.

"We'll certainly enjoy the hunt." said Kenna with a smirk. "What about you two, oh wait you're spoken for."

Both Lola and I both glared at her, "And happily thank you!" I said back.

"Colin said he'd wait for me." stated Lola.

"Till when, we might not set foot on Scottish soil again. Not if it all works out and Mary rains here." said Greer.

"Once she is married you can come home with me." I said pulling Lola closer. She gave me a smile and tightened her hold as well.

"What do you mean if?" asked Kenna.

"Make no mistake; we are here to get our young Queen in the game. Alliances can shift at any moment, before they do, Mary needs to win the Prince's heart." said Greer.

"Is that Francis? He's gorgeous!" said Kenna as a handsome man walked onto the red carpet.

"No that's not Francis, I know it isn't." said Mary.

"Then it must be Sebastian, the King's bastard." said Lola.

"Diane's son. They say the King favors him." said Kenna.

"Don't get any ideas Kenna!" I said with a smile.

Kenna just smirked at me.

Queen Catherine finally made her entrance, every one bowed in her wake.

Then a blonde man dressed all in black walked down the red carpet towards us.

"Francis." I heard Mary whisper.

We all curtsied as he bowed to Mary.

We watched as Mary and Francis interacted.

"She's smiling!" Lola whispered.

"Let's hope he does too." whispered Greer.

Prince Francis beckoned Mary down the red carpet, we followed right after.

…

"You are back at court at your own Queen's bidding. As noble ladies you must counsel her. Prepare her. Account for her." said a very scary looking woman.

Mary was sitting in a chair behind us as the four of us stood in front of her.

"Who here is fluent in Italian?" the woman asked.

"I guess I am." said Kenna.

"The pope's cousin is here, he has no teeth and speaks very quickly." said the woman.

We all burst out laughing.

After the woman left we just sat round catching up near the window.

"So Iseabail, are you still engaged to Jonathon?" asked Mary.

I smiled, "Yes, and he can't wait to marry me." I said.

"Why haven't you married yet?" asked Greer as she leaned more in to the pillows.

"Sense Mary's mother asked my father personally if I could come to France with Mary, he thought it best that we got Mary here married first,. Jonathon understands that." I said.

"So when Mary is married, you'll just leave?" asked Kenna.

"Not right after, but yes some time after the wedding I will go back to Scotland. I am my father's only heir, marrying Jonathon will join our lands and make our families twice as strong." I stated.

"Well I am just glad to have you here, I'm glad to have all of you here!" said Mary as she grabbed a hold of our hands.

"And we are glad to be here." said Kenna.

"Oh you just want to hunt for men!" said Greer.

"Is that a crime?" asked Kenna.

"I know, we have time before we have to get ready for the wedding, let's explore!" said Lola.

We all jumped up and headed for the door.

"You lot go, I'll catch up." said Mary.

I stopped in my tracks, "Mary." I but whispered.

"I'll stay inside the castle, Iseabail, go! Explore!" said Mary.

I sighed but followed after the girls.

…

After a time of exploring I got bored and looked out the window, only to see Mary outside.

"I'll stay inside she said." I thought as I ran down the stairs.

"Mary!" I yelled as I watched her throw some thing into the water.

Sterling, Mary's loving dog ran up to me. "What has your mistress been up to?" I asked the dog.

Sterling left me and ran back to Mary. "You promised you would stay inside!" I yelled as I neared her.

Mary jumped, "Iseabail! You scared me!" she said standing up.

I smiled, "Glad to see I can still do that."

Mary rolled her eyes at me, "You're the only one that can."

"Good!" I smiled.

Just then Sterling took off running.

"Sterling! Sterling, come back!" yelled Mary as she took off after him.

"Sterling!" I yelled as I too followed.

"Mary! Mary!" yelled a voice from behind us.

I turned around only to see the bastard son on a horse riding towards us.

"Mary, wait!" said Sebastian as jumped off his horse to stepped in front of us.

"Mary, young girls, royals should not go into the woods alone." said Sebastian.

"But I'm not alone." said Mary as she looked over at me.

Sebastian looked at me, or should I say he looked me up and down. I glared at him. "We could have caught Sterling if you hadn't stopped us." I said.

"The dog will come back; under no circumstance do you go into those woods. Do you hear me?" asked Sebastian.

"What's in those woods?" I asked.

Sebastian ignored me, "There is food and warmth at the castle, who wouldn't want to be there?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's right Mary, Sterling will come back, we have to get ready for the wedding." I said taking a hold of her hand.

Mary looked at me and then back at the woods. "Ok." She whispered.

"Your Grace." Sebastian bowed as we left him.

"What an ass." I whispered as Mary and I walked into the castle.

Mary gave me a look, "Did you see what he did? He looked me up and down." I stated.

Mary smiled, "You are a beautiful women, of course he noticed."

I rolled my eyes, "I only have eyes for one man, and he has my heart." I said as we climbed the stairs,

"I wish we were all as lucky as you." said Mary.

I linked arms with her, "Tell me what happened."

Mary sighed, "Later, we have a celebration to get ready for."

….

As we got ready Lola told us about Colin arriving.

"Lola, that's wonderful news!" I said hugging her.

"I just can't believe that he's here!" said Lola as she put blush on.

"What did the Queen say?" asked Greer as she did my eyes.

"Just that she wanted Colin to tell her about his families history, I think that's a good sign!" said Lola.

"I'm happy for you!" I said, but in truth I wished that Jonathon had thought of such a thing and was here by my side.

It was as if Greer had read my mind, "You will see Jonathon soon, we'll just take care of Mary's ever after and then you'll get yours."

I smiled at her, "You're right."

…..

The ceremony was beautiful and now it was time for the wedding feast.

"Isn't she lovely?" asked Mary as we watched the married couple dance.

"Yes!" said Greer.

Lola looked around the room, "Have you seen Colin?" she asked.

"No." I said I as I too looked around.

"Looking for some one?" asked a male voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw a smirking Sebastian.

I just glared at him, "Yes we are looking for some one, and he isn't you." I said.

I heard Lola gasp, "Iseabail."

I shrugged and then I spotted him, "There he is, Lola." I said.

Lola followed my line of sight, just in time to see Colin with Mary.

Sebastian too looked, "Who's that?" he asked.

"Colin." Lola whispered.

I took a hold of her hand, "She's the Queen, he's just paying his respects." I said.

Lola looked at the ground.

Mary noticed this and quickly came over.

"Lola, come dance with me!" said Mary as she took Lola out of my reach.

"Take off your shoes, all of you!" Mary added.

We all laughed and took off our shoes. Mary had Lola and Greer was with Kenna and I.

We laughed and danced to the music, just the five of us.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much; more and more people joined us in our circle. Greer twirled me around and around, only stopping when feathers started to fall from the ceiling.

All of us gazed up in wonder.

I finally brought my head down and took in my friends having fun. Mary was looking over to the side, I noticed that she was gazing at Francis. I smiled, "This might work out after all." I thought.

I felt eyes on me, looking around I saw that Sebastian was staring at me. I nodded at him, when Greer grabbed my hand.

"Its time!" she whispered as that wedding couple walked passed us.

"Aren't you curious?" asked Kenna as she grabbed Mary's hand.

I grabbed Lola's hand and we followed after Mary and Kenna.

We into the back and look through the spotted wall. The new married couple were getting help to undress.

"Are they just going to stay in there with them?" asked Lola when she noticed the priest and the others around him.

"They have to make sure that the deed is done." said Kenna with a smile.

"We should go!" said Greer as the groom laid his bride upon the bed.

All of us quickly left the room, "Go! Quickly before any one sees us!" said Mary and we scattered.

I ran down the hallway that the girls and I had explored earlier. I only slowed down when I say other people around.

I stopped at an open window when I saw fireworks go off.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said a voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around, "Will you please stop sneaking up on me!" I said as Sebastian came closer.

"But its fun!" he said back.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

"Where is every one?" Sebastian asked.

"Around." I shrugged.

"You don't like me." Sebastian stated.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked smirking.

"May I ask what I did to deserve such attitude?" Sebastian asked.

I turned to look at him, "I am not like other girls, my lord, I am happily engaged to a man that I love and I want only him. So your charm won't work on me." I said looking him in the eye.

Sebastian raised an eye brow, "My lord huh?" he asked.

"I thought it was respectable." I shrugged.

"Francis is the future king. not me, just Bash is fine." Sebastian stated leaning on the wall next to the window.

I smiled, "Iseabail."

Bash nodded, "So engaged? Man of your choice then?" he asked.

"It was decided the day I was born, I have known him all my life." I said back.

Bash nodded, "So you love him then?"

"I already told you that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just checking." Bash said.

"I should get to the others." I said moving to leave the window.

"Good night, Iseabail." Bash called after me.

I turned around, "Good night….Bash." I said back.

**So? What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know and Review PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG Thanks to **Ratoncita73**, **busybeekisses19, jaylynjennings01 **and** NicaArmstrong**! You guys made me smile! I hope you continue to like it!**

**I own nothing!**

After I left Bash I walked up the stairs to the girls and I's room. I was just about to enter when I heard Mary scream. I ran in with the guards, who were down the hall and not by her rooms as they were suppose to be, we found a man on Mary's bed with her but she was trying to push him away. The guards were able to get him off her and the bed. "Colin?" I whispered as the guards dragged him out the door.

"Iseabail!" cried Mary.

I quickly got into the bed with her and held her tight. "It's ok. Shhhh….its ok." I whispered. I was in shock along with Mary, how could Colin do this? Didn't he know what this could do to Mary's reputation? What it could do to the alliance? And oh God….Lola. "Shhh….." I whispered as I continued to rock Mary back and forth.

…

"How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?" asked Kenna once the girls had joined us later that morning. The four of us ladies sat upon a couch, waiting for Mary.

"Well if they didn't, I hope Mary did! They'll question her virtue! If she's not a virgin that she can't be Queen of France. And our time at court is over!" said Greer.

"You don't know what happened, any of you." said Lola as she pulled her wrap closer around her. I wrapped my arms around her as well, I could only imagine what was going on in her head.

"Tell me then." said Mary as she joined us.

Lola looked up, "I've spoken to him, he's being held, I bribed a guard. Colin is a good man." she stated.

"What did he say?" asked Mary. "What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced, he wouldn't say by whom. He wanted to protect me, he said it was too dangerous for me to know. All he said was that it was a person in great power. That he had no choose, that he was forced." said Lola.

"What person is power?" asked Kenna.

"Some here, in the castle." said Lola as she looked around.

"Do you believe him, Mary?" asked Greer.

"He looked so surprised that I would fight back, that I was even awake." said Mary.

"That you were awake? He attacked you!" said Kenna.

Mary looked up and behind us, "The wine. Don't drink the wine!" she whispered. Looking back at us, "I was told not to drink the wine, I was warned." She added.

"By who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now; I believe you, I believe Colin." said Mary.

Lola looked relieved, "Please help him!" she asked.

…..

All four of us ladies had to wait for Mary to plead Colin's case. "Why couldn't we go with her?" asked Kenna.

"Mary wanted us to say here." I said as I paced back and forth.

"Will you stop that! You're making me nervous!" said Greer as she organized some of Mary's jewelry.

I gave her a knowing look, Greer smiled at me and went back to what she was doing.

"What is taking so long?" asked Lola, she hadn't moved from the couch sense Mary left.

Just then the door opened and Mary entered, Greer and I quickly joined Lola and Kenna on the couch.

"I am so sorry Lola, I was to late!" said Mary as she looked down at us.

"What do you mean to late?" asked Lola.

"Colin was executed this morning." stated Mary.

I grabbed a hold of Lola's hand, Greer grabbed the other one, Kenna fell to the ground to place her hand on Lola's knee.

"They said he was part of an English plot. I don't know who to believe any more." said Mary. "I am so sorry!" 

Lola slowly stood up, "He died because you!" she said.

"Lola!" I whispered.

"It true!" Lola spat out. "The people close to you live in constant fear. We are disposable. All of us!" she continued.

"No you're not!" said Mary. "You're my friends! I need you!"

"Kenna is my friend, Greer and Iseabail are my friends. We are your subjects; we are here in services to you, whatever that means, whatever it cost us. Iseabail is here to help protect you! She could die trying to save you!" Lola continued.

"Lola, stop." I yelled. "Mary didn't put Colin to death; she had no say in the matter. As to me laying down my life for Mary, you know that we all would. Yourself included!"

Lola glared at me and left.

I looked to Mary, who looked beyond upset.

"She didn't mean it Mary, she's just angry." I said trying to comfort her.

Mary looked at me, "She's right though. You could die." She looked at Greer and Kenna, "You all could." She whispered.

"Hey!" I said walking up to her. "I am a very well trained hidden guard, only to be used when necessary. I don't plan on going any where. None of us do!" I smiled.

"She's right Mary. Lola will understand in time, you did all you could." said Greer as she and Kenna left to find Lola.

Mary sat down on the couch beside me and burst in to tears, "I don't know what to do!" she whispered.

Before I could answer her, there was a knock that the door. Standing I went to answer it, opening the door a gray blur ran pass me, I looked over to see Sterling licking Mary, making her smile. I turned back to the man at the door, "Bash!" I smiled.

Bash smiled in return, "I thought after what happened today, Mary could use a good will gesture." He said.

My smile faded, "You have no idea!" I said looking over at Mary, who was leaning heavily on Sterling. Looking back at Bash I noticed his eyes hadn't left me, "Thank you." I said.

Bash nodded, "I was out hunting any way." He shrugged.

My smile returned, "Two birds, one stone?" I asked.

Bash laughed, "Some thing like that."

"Is? Who's there?" asked Mary as she walked towards us.

Opening the door wider I gave Mary the view of her dog's savior. "Sebastian? You found Sterling?" she asked.

Bash nodded, "I was out hunting Your Grace, as Iseabail said; two birds, one stone." Bash said smiling at me.

I smiled in return.

"Thank you! I need this." stated Mary.

"My pleasure Your Grace!" Bash said and bowed. "I leave you lovely ladies, good night." He said bowing again and left.

I shut the door behind him and turned to see Mary with a smile on her face, "When did that happen?" she asked.

I raised an eye brow, "When did what happen?" I asked back.

"When did you and Sebastian become friends?" Mary asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't say we were friends." I said walking back to the couch.

Mary followed and we both sat down and petted Sterling.

"I ran in to him last night after we left the bride and groom's room. He found me looking at the fireworks and we talked." I shrugged.

It was Mary's turn to raise an eye brow, "Really?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes again, "He asked why I was giving him attitude and I told him I was not like other girls." I stated.

Mary looked at me, "You certainly are not!" she smiled.

I shook my head at her, "I merely told him that I am happily engaged to a man that I love and that his charm won't work on me." I again shrugged.

"His charm?" Mary asked with a laugh.

I stood up, "You know what I mean!" I shot back.

Mary full out laughed at that one.

"You know what? Good night!" I stated and went to leave.

Mary continued to laugh, "Good night!"

I closed the door behind me and went to my room, where I found Lola on her bed with Kenna and Greer surrounding her.

"I am truly sorry Lola." I said I too joined them.

Lola slowly sat up, "How angry is she at me?"

"Lola, Mary isn't angry with you! She's sad for you!" I said hugging Lola.

"I said some rather cruel things!" said Lola.

I looked her in the eye, "You didn't mean what you said and Mary knows that."

"I should go apologize." said Lola as she moved to leave.

"Lola, apologize tomorrow. You should rest." said Greer.

Lola shook her head, "I need to do it now." she said, squeezing my arm she left.

"Huh…what a day." I said as I readied for bed.

"I feel so bad for Lola." said Greer.

"She just needs time." said Kenna.

"She's going to need us." I said taking my hair out of its braid.

Greer and Kenna both nodded.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Good night!" both Greer and Kenna called out.

…

Mary's maid servant, Sarah, announced our entrance the next morning, Mary was just stepping away from her bed, where Lola was still asleep.

"She stayed here with you?" I asked as I looked upon Lola.

"We stayed up talking, mostly about Colin." said Mary as she ushered us to her sunroom for breakfast.

"The French King and Queen told me that it was an English plot but Colin told Lola that it was some one here, highly placed at French court. All I know it had to be some one against the alliance between Scotland and France." said Mary.

"Why would some here at court not want the alliance?" I asked.

"I don't know. I need to find out, or else they could continue to try to destroy me." said Mary.

…..

Once we had breakfast and woke Lola, the girls and I followed Mary to the throne room where the King and Queen were holding audience. Prince Charles was going to meet his future bride.

"He's so cute!" I whispered to Greer.

"He is only eight." said Greer.

I smiled.

I watched as Charles was told he would go with Francis and meet Madeleine when her ship landed. Mary offered to go with them, mostly likely to spend more time Francis.

"Nice move Mary!" I thought with a laugh.

The girls and I were to stay behind, I didn't much like that idea but after seeing the guards that would go with Mary I felt better.

"You're very protective of her." said Bash from beside me.

"She's my Queen." I stated.

Lola, Greer and Kenna gave both of us looks.

Kenna smiled and quickly grabbed Greer and Lola's hands, "You two promised to help find some thing to wear for tonight!" she said as she dragged the girls way.

I slowly followed after them.

"She may be your Queen but it's as if you take her safety upon yourself." said Bash as he walked along side me.

"She is very important to me, to all of us. I just want to make sure that she is looked after." I shrugged.

Bash just smiled at me, "I was trying to pay you a complement." He said.

I looked up at him, "It's that so?" I asked.

"Yes, I think its noble of you care so much about your Queen." said Bash.

"You father has people that look after him." I stated.

"Only to get some thing back in return." Bash said back. "You don't expect any thing, you only want Mary to be safe."

I smiled, "She's my friend."

"I know." said Bash.

Behind us I heard horses riding in at a gallop, "Bash." I called out as I turned.

Bash turned with me and quickly pushed me behind him, "The English!" he yelled.

I quickly drew one of the daggers from a garter I had on my leg.

"Stay behind me, we don't know what they want." said Bash.

"Bash! If they're here….then there has to be some at the beach landing!" I yelled.

"Shit!" Bash swore.

The horses came to a stop in front of us. "We must speak to the king, right away!" yelled on of the men.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bash.

"There was ship on its way here, a Lady Madeleine was aboard, the ship took on water and we gave it help. We have men coming with Lady Madeleine. We don't want they killed!" yelled the man.

"Bash, if they kill any of the men helping…." I started.

"It could start a war!" Bash finished. He quickly put away his sword, I don't remember him drawing it, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the castle. "Come with me!" he yelled to the men.

Bash and I ran start to the throne room with the English men on our heels.

"Father!" shouted Bash.

"Bash what is the meaning of this?" called out Henry.

"Father, Lady Madeleine's ship took on water, the English gave them help. They are coming onto our shores." said Bash.

"What are you saying?" Henry asked.

"If Francis tries to protect Mary and kills some of the English men…." Bash started.

"We could start a war." whispered Henry.

"We mean the French no harm, we are merely helping out." said the first man who spoke to Bash and I.

Henry look behind us, "Guards! Seize them!" he shouted. Guards quickly grabbed the English men, "If you are lying and any harm comes to my son, I will have your head!" yelled Henry.

"Bash! Ride to the shore, stop the men from fighting." Henry yelled.

"Yes Father!" said Bash as he turned to leave.

I realized then that he still had a hold of my hand, "Make sure she's safe!" I said squeezing his hand. Bash squeezed back and ran out the door.

"Iseabail! What is going on?" Greer called out as she and the girls come down the hall.

"The English are here!" I said moving towards them.

"What?" shouted Kenna.

"Shhhh….they mean no harm, or so they say. They are helping out the French with Lady Madeleine's ship, it took on water." I said looking around.

"Mary's out there!" whispered Lola.

"Bash went to warn them!" I whispered back.

"Let's hope he gets there in time." said Kenna.

I nodded.

…

The feast was in full swing, music was playing, people were dancing, and Charles and Madeleine looked to be having fun.

Mary, the girls, and I all stood off to the side.

"I don't like that they are here." whispered Mary.

"The English are a peace with the French, for the moment." I whispered leaning in.

"Yes for the moment, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't try to kill me." whispered Mary.

"I won't let that happen." I whispered back as I gave her arm a squeeze.

Mary smiled in return.

"Your Grace." said the English envoi, Simon.

Mary moved to talk with him.

Kenna was asked to dance by one of the nobles, Greer and Lola went to get a new drink.

"Having fun?" asked Bash as he walked up to me and offered me a drink.

Taking it, I cheered him and took a sip, "Cider. My favorite." I said smiling.

"I noticed you hardly drink." said Bash.

"Only on the holidays. I like to keep a clear head." I said.

"Never know when you might need it." Bash said looking to where Mary and Simon were talking.

"No, you never do." I said back. "Thank you." I continued as I looked up at him.

Bash raised an eye brow, "For what?" he asked.

"For helping to protect Mary. For getting there in time." I said.

Bash smiled, "I'm an excellent rider."

"So I've heard." I smiled.

Bash looked at me, "From who? My brother?" he asked taking a drink.

"From Lady Nicole!" I smiled.

Bash spit out the wine, it went every where. Bash just stared at me.

I smiled, cheered him again, and walked away.

**SO? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I would have a little bit of fun and write a **Bash POV**. Plus…it helps with the story…just saying! **

**I am going to introduce a new character, Jasper; friend of Bash's. Picture: **Gray Damon

**I still do not own Reign, darn it!**

**On with the show!**

**Bash POV**

"Thank you." Iseabail said looking at me.

I raised an eye brow, "For what?" I asked.

"For helping to protect Mary. For getting there in time." Iseabail answered.

I smiled, "I'm an excellent rider."

"So I've heard." She relied.

I looked at her, "From whom? My brother?" I asked taking a drink.

"From Lady Nicole!" she smiled.

I couldn't help it, I spit out the wine I had just drank; it went every where. I just stared at me.

The woman just smiled, cheered me again, and walked away.

"_That little vixen!" _I thought as I watched her walk off.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" asked Jasper as joined me.

"Hello Jasper, when did you arrive?" I asked as I grabbed cloth to clean my mess up.

"A bit a good, just in time to see you make an ass of yourself." laughed Jasper.

I glared at him, "I did not make an ass of myself."

"Whatever you say." said Jasper still smiling.

"That would be Lady Iseabail, a maid-in-waiting to Mary, Queen of Scotland." I stated.

"Wow, they make them beautiful in Scotland." whistled Jasper.

"She's engaged." I replied.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." said Jasper with a smirk.

"Jasper! I didn't know you'd be here!" said Francis as he joined us.

"I just arrived Your Grace." said Jasper bowing.

"Allow me to introduce Queen Mary." said Francis as Mary too joined us, I noticed he had his arm around her waist, that was new. "Mary this is Jasper, a childhood friend of Bash and I. Jasper, Queen Mary!"

Jasper bowed to Mary. "It is lovely to finally meet the Queen of Scotland, Your Grace." Jasper said.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Francis and Bash's. Perhaps you have some stories you could share." asked Mary with a smile.

"Now you've done it!" I smiled at Francis.

"This was probably not the best idea." replied Francis.

"Mary, Prince Charles wants you to join in a dance." said the Lady Greer.

"Another time then, it was nice to meet you, Jasper." said Mary as she followed Greer to the dance floor.

Francis, Jasper, and I followed to watch. Greer had also grabbed Kenna and Iseabail for the dance.

I watched as Iseabail helped spin Madeleine around.

"Do all Scottish women look this gorgeous?" asked Jasper as the music started.

Francis let out a laugh, "All five of them are quite beautiful." He replied. "Excuse me." he said as he walked off towards our father.

"Tell me about Queen Mary's ladies." whispered Jasper as the dancers formed a circle.

"Lady Lola is the dark haired brunette with paler skin; recently last her lover to a beheading. Lady Greer, the blonde; no true title but lots of money. Lady Kenna the darker skin brunette, very flirtations. And Lady Iseabail, only heir to the largest lumber source in Scotland and happily engaged." I stated as the girls grabbed hands and formed smaller circles.

"So Lady Iseabail is the challenge then." smirked Jasper.

"She is taken." I replied.

"That's the fun part!" Jasper smiled. "But if you don't want to partake…." Jasper shrugged. Then fake coughed, "Chicken."

"I am not a chicken!" I glared.

"Chicken." coughed Jasper again.

I laughed, "I just don't think you stand a chance, hate to just steal your money."

Jasper huffed, "I have great charm, just as Lady Natalia!" he smirked.

"You got her into bed?" I asked shocked.

Jasper's smirk grew, "Third night."

"Impressive." I nodded.

"One hundred livre says I get Lady Iseabail into bed first." dared Jasper.

I smirked, "She'll never go for it."

"Do we have a bet?" asked Jasper sticking out his hand.

"It seems we do." I said shaking his hand.

Both of us turned in time to see Mary walk down the line with Charles.

The music stopped and the clapping began.

Madeleine grabbed a hold of Iseabail's hand and pulled her to a woman that I believe was Madeleine's caretaker.

I smiled; she was even good with children.

"This is going to be fun!" smirked Jasper.

I was beginning to regret the bet already.

…

**Iseabail POV **

The sun it seemed had just risen when we were summoned to Mary's rooms.

King Henry and Queen Catherine walked in with guards, "It seems there was a mistake with the execution of Colin." said Henry.

"What do you mean a mistake?" asked Mary.

"It seems the wrong boy was executed, not Colin." stated the King.

"Colin is alive?" replied Mary.

Lola grabbed my hand.

"The guards are out looking for him and he will be found." said Catherine crossly.

Then she sighed and sort of smiled, "There is a picnic today, for Madeleine and Charles. Lady Iseabail, Madeleine personally requested that you be there."

I nodded her Grace.

"Perhaps this is a mixed blessing, I will have a chance to speak with Colin, to learn how deep the plot goes." said Mary.

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive, I can not, We can not promise that he will not fight back, if so the guards have a right to defend themselves." said Catherine.

"But we can try." said Henry.

…..

After getting ready for the picnic, the girls and I wandered outside.

"Look at all the guards. As if Colin would ever willingly return here." said Lola.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, "The King promised to try to bring him back alive, Mary can then get her answers and she can send Colin back to Scotland. Once Mary is married; you and I will return to Scotland to our men." I said.

Lola squeezed my hand back and held on.

"How is Charles suppose to recognize the voice of his true love if she's so quiet?" asked Kenna as we watched a blindfolded Charles wander in circles as Madeleine and other girls called his name. "Who is the King talking to?" Kenna asked.

"Any one he likes, he has no use for the Queen and his mistress is a way." answered Greer.

It seemed that Madeleine was getting impatient with Charles not listening for her that she ended up ripping off the blindfold.

"It seems she was impatient." said Bash from behind us.

I smiled, "It seems so."

"Greer! Lola! Can you came here?" called out Mary.

Kenna slowly wondered off to God knows where.

I looked around, "Did you hear the news? Colin is alive." I whispered.

"So I was told." Bash replied.

"How did he get out undetected?" I asked.

"The best way out of the dungeons is the South keep." said Bash.

"Mary doesn't trust that the guards will do all they can to bring him back alive." I said.

"The guards don't know the woods like I do. And they aren't hunters." said Bash.

"No Bash, I didn't mean to imply that you go out after him." I shot back.

Bash smiled, "No you didn't; but you wished that I would. I'm glad you feel you can trust me."

"You're still cheeky but yes, I do trust you." I smiled.

Bash smiled back; "I'll do what I can." he replied, nodded, and left.

"Where is he off to?" asked Greer as she, Kenna, and Mary joined me.

I looked around for Lola and saw that she was talking to another noble woman. Leaning forward I whispered, "He's going into the woods to look for Colin."

Greer gasped, "Why would he do that?"

"I told him that Mary doesn't trust the guards to keep their word, he's going to try to bring Colin back alive, for both Mary and Lola." I whispered.

"And for you." smiled Kenna.

"He is fast becoming a friend is all Kenna, we need all the help we can get here." I shot back.

"Thank you Is. Maybe this will work out after all." whispered Mary.

"Don't tell Lola yet, no point in getting her hopes up." I whispered as Lola joined us.

The three just nodded.

"Iseabail!" greeted Madeleine.

"Hello Madeleine, did you have fun playing with Charles?" I asked.

Madeleine made a face, "He won't listen to me."

The girls and I both laughed, "They never do, sweetheart. The point is to make them come to you. You go play with your friends and I promise he will come and ask to play." I whispered.

Madeleine smiled, curtsied, and ran off.

"To be young again." Sighed Greer.

"They can have it!" said Kenna.

"I'm with Kenna, we've been that young but we still are young, so let's enjoy it!" I smiled.

...

After the picnic we went back to Mary's room, all of us trying to keep Lola's mind off of Colin. "Would you rather never speak again or never hear again?" asked Kenna.

"They're both horrible!" said Greer.

"I don't know, most husbands would rather their wives chose the never speak again." I laughed.

All the girls laughed at that one.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Your Grace, your presence is requested in the throne room." a guard said as he opened the door.

Mary nodded and we followed her out.

In the throne room we found the King, Queen, many guards, Francis and Bash.

When Bash saw me, he shook his head.

I could feel the tears starting to form, _"She just lost him all over again."_ I thought as I looked over at Lola.

Mary stepped forward and was told the news that I already knew.

Lola once again fell to the floor, guards came forward to help but Bash stopped them, "I've got her." he spoke as he picked her up.

Bowing to the King and Queen the girls and I quickly followed Bash up the stairs.

"Take her to my room." requested Mary and turned back to the King and Queen.

Bash nodded and continued on.

I ran ahead to open the door, Greer went to the bed and pulled the covers back, both her and Kenna climbed in after Bash placed Lola on the bed, she was already in silent sobs.

"I will send up some wine." Bash said as he neared me.

I nodded and glanced back at the bed, "Did the guards get to him first or did an animal?" I asked.

Mary finally arrived, "Thank you Bash for returning his body to us, he will be sent home on the next ship."

Bash nodded is head at her, "Only did what any man would do."

"I am still in your debt, Lola will at least get to say goodbye." Mary said looking towards the bed.

Bash again nodded and Mary left us to join the girls in the bed.

My eyes followed Mary but then returned to Bash, who's eyes were still upon me,, leaning his head towards the hall he walked out, I followed, closing the door.

"I told you there were dangers in the woods." Bash whispered.

I nodded.

"They call it the blood woods for a reason." stated Bash.

I just stared at him.

"There are pagans that do human sacrifice." continued Bash.

"Oh my God." I whispered. "What did they do to him?"

Bash looked away.

"Bash, I need to know." I replied.

Bash sighed and then looked me in the eye, "They strung him up, upside down, and slit his throat."

I gasped.

"Lola can never know!" said Bash.

I nodded as tears started to fall.

"Hey!...this is why I didn't want to tell you." whispered Bash as he gathered me in his arms.

I put my head into his chest and cried.

"This is way I need you to promise to never go into the blood wood." said Bash.

I continued to cry.

Bash pulled me back so that he could look at me, "Promise me that you and the girls will never go in there!"

I nodded.

Bash nodded and slowly let me go, "Go comfort Lola and I will send up that wine." He said.

I nodded again and went to open the door, "Bash!" I called out after him.

Bash turned.

"Thank you…..for trying." I said.

Bash nodded and walked off.

I finally opened the door and joined the girls.

...

We spent two full days in Mary's room, talking and eating. We even got Lola to laugh.

On the third day we were asked by Madeleine if we could have just a girl picnic. Lola quickly agreed, wanting to get out of the castle; so a small but large basket was packed and we wondered down to the water.

Madeleine's caretaker started spreading out blankets and we laid out the food. Seeing a chance to have some fun, I smiled; "Tag! You're it!" I said tapping Madeleine on the shoulder and took off running.

Madeleine laughed and tried to run after me, but thought better of it and went after Greer instead.

All the girls took of running and laughing, Madeleine was able to catch Greer who got Lola who moved on Mary and so on. It felt good to just be a child for a while and I think it did Lola some good.

"Madeleine." called out Charles as he came down to join us. We all bowed to him. "I was wondering if you would like to join in our kick ball match." asked Charles.

I smiled, _"Told ya."_ I thought.

"I'm with Queen Mary and her ladies." replied Madeleine.

Charles actually looked a bit sad.

"Madeleine, I don't think Queen Mary would mind if you joined Charles's game." I said aloud.

"Oh course not, thank you Madeleine for recommending this picnic! Now go have fun with Charles." replied Mary.

Madeleine smiled and held out her hand to Charles, who helped her up and they quickly run up the hill. The caretaker followed.

"He learned quickly." smiled Kenna.

We all laughed.

"Alright, now truth time, not your first kiss but your best kiss; Kenna?" asked Mary.

"It was a man not a boy." smiled Kenna.

"What? Who? You must tell us!" said Mary.

"I will tell you this, the boys our age are a waste of time, either find yourself a man or….take care of your needs yourself." Kenna replied.

Mary, Greer, and Lola both blushed.

"I don't know what boys you have kissed Kenna, but Jonathon can be quite passionate." I smirked.

Mary's jaw dropped, "You and Jonathon have….." she questioned.

"No, not quite yet but….we have come close. But we stopped, waiting for our wedding night. But I will say that if I get to spend the rest of my life kissing only Jonathon, it will be a life will lived." I replied. But quickly I realized what I had just said, "Oh Lola. I am so sorry!"

Lola took a hold of my hand, "There is nothing to be sorry for, you are happy! That's all that is important." Lola said sweetly.

I squeezed her hand, "What about you, Greer? Best kiss?" I asked turning to her.

Greer sat back, "My best kiss; was, is in the near future." She grumbled.

"You've never been kissed?" asked Kenna stunned. I think we all were.

"I'm not like you all; I don't have a true title. I have to be careful." replied Greer.

"What did you mean in the near future?" asked Lola.

Greer smiled, "I met some one, a man; he's dark and charming; Tomas, son of the king of Portugal. He's here working on a trade deal, but he's taking his time. I think its to stay with me." she said.

The four of us remaining shared a look, "Greer, its dangerous to get involved with a prince." I voiced. "They have to marry for alliances."

Greer nodded, "Tomas is the King's bastard like Bash, favored too; but with money and land. I am not a fool, I know a true royal would never want me except to ruin me." said Greer.

We all continued to look at her.

Greer sighed, "I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't mean you have too." I stated patting her arm.

Greer smiled at me.

"Your Grace, your uncle request to see you right away." said the servant girl, Sarah.

"Oh course!" Mary said and quickly followed Sarah.

"I hope every thing is all right." said Lola as we watch Mary run off.

Packing up the lunch basket and every thing else we too went back to the castle.

"I think I'll go see what Tomas is up too." smiled Greer and then wandered off.

"I think I'll lay down for a while." said Lola as she headed up to our room.

"I need to see some one about some thing." said Kenna as she too wandered off.

"That's not suspicious at all Kenna!" I called out after her.

Kenna just sent a smile over her shoulder and continued on.

Rolling my eyes I decided I hadn't had enough fresh air yet, so I went back outside to wander around.

I started humming as I looked around the grounds.

"Iseabail! What you said worked!" Madeleine said as she ran up to me.

I smiled, "I told you."

"How did you know?" she asked as she took my hand to walk with me.

Her caretaker followed behind us.

I smiled, "I once was where you were, I was promised to a boy the day I was born. As we grew up he didn't any thing to do with me, refused to play with me; always ignoring me. So I decided one day that I had, had enough. I started to ignore him, I played with others but when ever he came around I would leave, I spent time with his parents but not with him. Finally one day I was reading on the steps and he asked me to play outside with him. We've been together ever sense." I smiled.

"When will you marry?" Madeleine asked.

"When I return home and he finishes being a squire." I said.

"What were you humming before?" Madeleine asked.

I smiled, "Just an old song my Nana use to sing to me."

"Can I hear it? Please?" Madeleine asked.

I smiled, "Only because you said please."

I started to swing our joined hands and looked up into the sky;

_"When the cold wind is a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light._

_I will ride, I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_  
_I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_Where dark woods hide secrets,_  
_And mountains are fierce and bold,_  
_Deep waters hold reflections,_  
_Of times lost long ago._

_I will hear their every story,_  
_Take hold of my own dream,_  
_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_  
_And proud as an eagle's scream._

_I will ride, I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_  
_I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_And touch the sky._

_Chase the wind, chase the wind._

_Touch the sky."_

When I finished I heard clapping, a lot of it.

Looking behind us, I saw that Mary, Greer, the man who had to be Tomas, Madeleine's caretaker, a gardener, two servants, and Bash all clapping.

"Great." I huffed.

**I hope I didn't make you all to angry with the whole bet thing. Trust me…its for the sake of the story line, don't be to angry with me or Bash. lol**

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW…Please! **

livre- French money in medieval times

**Touch the Sky By: Julie Fowlis (Brave)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am having A LOT of fun writing this! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!**

**I owning thing…**

**Iseabail POV**

Once the clapping had stopped and my face was no longer as red as a tomato I did a mock curtsy.

"That was wonderful Iseabail." said Madeleine as she beamed up at me.

"Yes but embarrassing too." I said as Mary, Greer, and her suitor joined us.

"I forgot you could sing like that." said Greer with a laugh.

"It has been to long sense I've heard you sing." said Mary as she smiled at me.

"You have a lovely voice, my lady." the darker skin man said.

"Oh, Iseabail this is Tomas. Tomas; Iseabail and Lady Madeleine." Greer said introducing us.

Madeleine and I both curtsied to him.

"He's right Iseabail, you do have a lovely voice." said Bash as he joined us as well.

"Lady Madeleine, we best get back to your lessons." said the caretaker.

"Thank you, Iseabail, for your company." Madeleine smiled.

I smiled at her, "It was my pleasure."

Madeleine smiled and curtsied once again to Mary, "Good day, Your Grace." She stated and wandered off with her caretaker.

After Madeleine left I gave my attention to the man that had Greer smiling, "It is nice to meet you Sir Tomas."

Tomas smiled, "Like wise, my lady."

Bash moved to my side, "Tomas." He said.

Tomas nodded, "Bash."

"Bash! There you are! Your father is looking for you." said Jasper as he too joined us.

"He wants a rematch." Bash said rolling his eyes. Nodding to Mary and Greer and then turned to me, "It was worth it to be late, if I got to hear you sing." He smiled and then walked towards the castle.

Mary and Greer both gave me looks.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, I have to go take care of some thing. I will see you all tonight." said Greer nodding and then left.

"Your Grace?" Tomas asked offering up his arm.

Mary took it and they set up for a walk.

I started to follow as was custom.

"What's this I hear about you singing?" asked Jasper as he fell in step with me.

I let out a soft laugh.

As Mary and Tomas talked as did Jasper and I. It turned out we had a lot in common, both only children, both lovers of the arts, and both very bad at math.

"I just don't understand it! Give me an arrow and a horse I'll get you a deer but numbers and accounts ,I am beyond terrible!" I said with a laugh.

Jasper did as well, "My mother tried to teach me so that I could help her out but I think the only thing I helped with, was giving her a headache." He continued.

I smiled, "Our poor mothers!"

Jasper smiled back.

"Iseabail, Tomas and I are going riding." said Mary from ahead of us.

I opened my mouth to offer to go as well but Mary beat me, "Don't worry; Tomas's men with go with us. We will be back before the feast tonight."

Though I didn't like it, I nodded. You can't tell a Queen no.

Mary and Tomas left, leaving Jasper and I alone. "Well I should go find the girls, knowing Kenna she has torn our room apart getting ready for tonight." I said leading us back to the castle.

"Yes the boat rides, I saw them working on the finishing touches earlier; they look splendid. You must tell me how they are out on the water." said Japer.

I looked at him, "You aren't going?" I asked.

"No boat." Jasper shrugged.

"You're not riding with Francis and Bash on the King's boat?" I asked.

"Bash isn't going and Francis may not go himself." Jasper again shrugged.

"Then you must ride with me and the girls then. I don't know if you've met the others yet. Kenna isn't a big boat fan but Greer and Lola are." I said.

"Do you don't think they'd mind?" Jasper asked as we climbed the steps to the castle.

"Kenna will get to flirt with a handsome new man, Greer can talk to Tomas in peace, and Lola can make a new friend. And if Mary joins us, you can tell her some funny stories about Francis." I smiled.

Jasper did as well, "I would be honored then." He bowed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "See you at the feast tonight." I said and continued onto my room.

...

"So you just invited in onto our boat?" asked Kenna as we got ready for the feast.

"He's a friend of Francis and Bash's, he has lots of stories that Mary could maybe use as blackmail some day and he's a nice man, I thought that you could have some fun, Kenna." I said giving her a knowing look.

Kenna smirked, "It could be fun."

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt Lola either." I whispered as I looked over at Lola and Greer getting ready.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't." Kenna said back.

"Iseabail? What do you think of this one?" Greer asked holding up a blue laced dress.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Good, you're wearing it." Greer smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went to take the dress from her.

...

It's always interesting walking into a room with a Queen; seeing people bow or crusty to a girl that you've run around in the mud with, has combed your hair, and helped you pick out clothes, they will never know the girl behind the crown, it is truly sad.

Greer, Lola, Kenna, and I took our seats at a table while Mary made her rounds. Greer brought out some playing cards and we started to play.

"What are such lovely ladies sitting around playing cards for?" asked Jasper as we wandered up to us.

All four of us smiled at him, "Jasper, I don't believe you've met Kenna and Lola yet." I said pointing to each girl.

Jasper nodded to both, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope you don't mind that Iseabail invited me to ride on your boat tonight." He said.

"More the merrier!" said Kenna.

"Looking forward to it." said Jasper as he nodded and headed over to Bash.

"He is quite handsome." said Lola.

I smiled.

The music played in the back round and people mingled around us till we heard;  
"Nostradamus!" from the King.

The music stopped and every head turned.

"Why don't you share all your wisdom with all of us." said Henry as he looked at Nostradamus and Catherine gathered together.

"I don't understand." said Nostradamus bowing.

"Always at my wife's ear. What do you whisper?" asked Henry. "I hear the king in Prague has a sear, who can tell fortunes using playing cards. Tell the fortunes of Queen Mary and her ladies." He added.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I am not skilled at cards. I don't control my visions, they come and go as they will." said Nostradamus bowing.

"You're not ad good as Prague's king sear?" asked Henry.

"Leave him alone, Henry." said Catherine.

"How come? The man must have some thing to recommend him. Sense you relay so deeply on his council." said Henry.

Nostradamus came over to our table, "Each of you pick a card and have your questions ready." He said.

Lola handed him her card, "Will I ever love again?" she asked.

Nostradamus looked back at the King and then to us, "You will met a dark handsome stranger, but be wary of flattery." He said.

Nostradamus turned to Mary, "Life will offer many changelings; you will met them with grace." He told her.

Mary smiled.

"Well that's not very pacific. Give us a fortune not a platitude." cut in the King. "Or is that the best you can do?"

Nostradamus started to sway and looked off into the distance, "The lion will fight the dragon on a field of poppies."

"What?" I asked.

Nostradamus looked over at me, "The lion will fight the dragon on a field of poppies."

he repeated.

He looked again at Mary, "Be careful in your trust of the dragon."

Greer handed him her card, "Who will I….."

"You will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face." cut in Nostradamus.

"Will I marry handsomely?" asked Kenna with her card.

"The road to happiness has many bumps in the road, be wary of whom you trust with your heart." said Nostradamus.

Before I could even hand him my card, Nostradamus looked me in the eye, "Your future is not what you expect. Be prepared for great change." He said.

"What do you mean great change?" I asked.

"That is all I saw, you know no more then I." said Nostradamus.

"Well that's disappointing." said Henry.

"Musicians, dancing music! Enough of this foolishness." said Catherine.

Music started to play.

Mary quickly got up and went after Nostradamus.

Greer looked for Tomas.

Kenna was looking at the King.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked leaning over to Kenna.

Kenna blushed, "There is nothing to tell." she stated.

I looked at her, "But you want there to be."

Kenna looked at me, "Maybe." She whispered.

I looked her in the eye, "Kenna, please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." I whispered.

"You can't protect us all." Kenna said squeezing my hand.

"Don't mean I can't try." I stated.

Music I had never heard before started to play, "That's different." I said.

"What is she doing?" Kenna asked.

I looked to where her eyes were and I saw Mary dancing with Tomas, "That is a good question." I said as we watched them dance.

"I didn't know the nuns taught dances like that." said Lola from beside Kenna.

"Nor did I." I gasped as Thomas lifted up Mary and held her very close.

"Oh Greer." whispered Lola.

I quickly turned around only to see Greer leave the room, Mary followed her.

"Come, Greer may need us." I said standing.

"More like she'll need some wine." said Kenna grabbing a glass.

"Good idea." I said as we left the room.

...

After we found Greer in our room and convinced her that she should still go on the boat ride we wandered outside, the grounds were lit with bonfires every where.

"Its beautiful." said Lola as we walked to the water.

I smiled at her.

"Where is Mary?" asked Kenna.

"Probably with Tomas." Greer said under her breath.

I linked arms with her, "It's his loss, Greer." I said.

"I just really liked him." sighed Greer.

"Just remember that there is a certain bachelor that is riding with us. And even I must admit he is handsome." I smiled.

Greer laughed, "Very true."

"There's Lady Natalie, Greer, let's go say hello before we get on the boat." I said pulling her with me.

"We'll meet you on the boat." said Lola as she and Kenna went to one of the bonfires.

Nodding we separated.

**Bash POV**

After leaving the feast I wandered to a seating room over looking the water, bonfires were lit and people were gathering around them.

"There you are." said Jasper as he joined me.

I raised my bottle to him, which he then steal from me, took a large swig and then returned it.

"I must say, Iseabail is quite different." Jasper stated as he sat down beside me.

I raised an eye brow, "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"After you left to see your father, I stayed and walked with her, Queen Mary, and that Tomas fellow." said Jasper smiling.

"And?" I growled out.

"She's just different." Jasper shrugged.

"I already knew that." I said leaning back into the couch.

Jasper slapped me on the knee and stood up, "She invited me to ride on the boat with her and the other ladies." Jasper smirked. "Looks like I'm in the lead in this bet!" he added as he left.

"It's not over yet!" I called out after him.

I could hear his laughter.

"Bastard." I growled.

"Why the hell did she invite him?" I asked aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kenna as she looked around.

"No one." I said.

Kenna joined me on the couch; "Your father is a confusing man."

"Yes he is." I agreed.

"Is he a punishing man? When he doesn't get what he wants the moment he wants it?" Kenna asked.

"Hard to imagine more uncomfortable conversation about one's father." I relied.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." said Kenna.

I laughed, "Oh I know." I stated. "He's attention drifted to you and now they're drifting else where. Am I right?" I asked.

Kenna looked away, I handed her the wine bottle, "He's not punishing you; he's playing you. He likes to play and he likes to win. But know this about him, a victory without effort is worse then the defeat." I said.

Kenna took another swig, "What about you? I heard when we arrived you were a ladies man. How come I haven't seen you with any one?" she asked.

I took the bottle back and drank from it.

Kenna smiled, "I see how you look at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said back.

Kenna started to laugh.

I glared at her.

Kenna again took the bottle, "She is engaged." She said after taking a drink.

"I know that." I said grabbing the bottle.

Kenna grew serious, "I may joke around that she should keep looking but in truth I am just jealous of her." She stated.

I took another swig of wine.

"She has loved Jonathon her inter life, her family may have picked him but she chose him in return." said Kenna.

Kenna turned to look at me, "She is happy. She deserves to stay that way." she said.

I looked back at the window.

Kenna stood up and turned to leave, "Watch yourself." She said over her shoulder and left.

I took another drink and then another.

"Bash! Bash where are you!" I heard Francis call out.

"Over here!" I yelled back.

Francis ran up to me, "Father has agreed to the six companies, I need you to ride out and tell them to set sail." He said out of breath.

I stood up, "What made him change his mind?" I asked.

Francis smiled, "I have learned a thing or two you know."

I smirked. "Why the urgency?" I asked.

"Tomas has asked Mary to marry him." said Francis, he's smile dropping.

My eyes grew wide, "What?" I asked.

"If France does not help Scotland, we will lose the alliance." said Francis.

"And you will lose Mary." I stated. _"And I, Iseabail."_ I thought. "Come!" I added and we both ran down to the stables where a footman saddled a horse for me.

"Tell the captains to set sail at first light." said Francis.

I stuck my head in a water trough.

"Are you ok to ride?" Francis asked.

"I am a riding finned, little brother. You will be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy, and Mary will stay." I said. _"As will Iseabail."_ I thought.

"Just be careful." said Francis.

"Aren't I always?" I asked climbing on the horse.

"Only if always means never." said Francis.

I smiled down at him, "See you soon! Heeeah!" I yelled and took off riding.

**4****th**** chapter….DONE! So is Bash rethinking the bet? Is Jasper getting closer to winning after all? What did Nostradamus mean about great change? You'll just have to wait and see…**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Please?! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! You guys Rock! I love that you guys are liking this story! I hope you continue too!**

**Reign unfortunately does not belong to me….if only….**

**Iseabail POV **

We all had a wonderful time on the boat, though it was not what I originally planned. Tomas did in fact join us but to visit with Mary and not Greer; Greer in fact didn't join us on the boat ride, nor did Kenna.

Jasper sat between Lola and I, telling us stories of Bash and Francis when they were young.

"I swear, he just jumped right off the horse and tackled the man to the ground." said Jasper.

"Some how I can see Bash doing that." I laughed.

"And what were you doing when Bash tackled him?" asked Lola.

"I throw Bash the rope and stayed on my horse, it's a good thing too, by the time Bash had the man tied up they were both cover from head to toe in mud." said Jasper.

Lola and I laughed until it hurt.

After the boat ride, Jasper offered both his arms to us and the three of us walked up to the castle arm in arm, and arm in arm.

"Good night ladies, I must say it was quite a night." said Jasper as he kissed Lola's hand and then mine.

Lola blushed and I smiled, "Thank you for your company, Jasper." I said.

Jasper nodded and left us.

"That was fun." said Lola as we entered our room.

"It was, wasn't it?" I smiled and help her with her hair.

"Do you like him?" Lola asked.

I paused for a moment but then continued with her hair, "Yes, I like him. He's seems kind, handsome, and can make my friend laugh." I said.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you and Jonathon weren't together?" asked Lola.

I shook my head, "He has been my destiny sense the moment I drew breath." I said sighing.

"I thought Colin and I would grow old together." said Lola.

I nodded and took her hand, "I am truly sorry for your loss, Lola. But I know that Colin would want you to be happy." I said.

Lola nodded and stood up to prepare for bed. "What do you think Nostradamus meant about your destiny not being what you expect?" Lola asked as she moved to her bed.

"Probably nothing, you know the King was putting pressure on him, he more then likely made stuff up on the spot." I shrugged.

"Most likely." Lola nodded.

...

Lola, Kenna, and I woke up early and wandered to find Mary and Greer. They were in Mary's room talking.

Mary informed us of the proposal from Tomas, that she almost had to accept it, but Francis came through in time and Bash had ridden out late last night to let the six companies now.

"You've been busy." said Kenna.

I nodded.

"It all worked out in the end." said Mary.

"Thank God!" said Greer.

After we had breakfast, Mary went in search of Francis, Kenna went back to sleep; to much wine she said, and Greer wanted to catch up on the book she was reading.

Lola and I decided enjoy the morning air. "Its beautiful out." said Lola as we reached the walking path.

I smiled and linked arms with her, just then we heard a horse galloping at full speed from behind us, I quickly pulled Lola off to the side, "It must be important." said Lola.

I turned around and saw the horse, with its rider laying upon its back, "Lola, its Bash!" I yelled, running towards the horse.

"Help! We need help!" yelled Lola.

"I'm coming!" yelled a man, who must have been a gardener.

"Lola, run inside and tell Nostradamus to get ready." I yelled as the gardener pulled Bash from the horse.

Lola gathered up her dress and took off.

"Bash, its ok. We'll get you inside." I said as I lifted up Bash's arm and placed it on my shoulder. The gardener did the same to Bash's left side.

"Iseabail." Bash whispered.

"Shhh...I've got you." I said as guards came to us.

"Take him inside quickly!" I yelled as the guards took him from me.

The guards quickly carried him inside with me close on their heels.

We burst into Nostradamus's room, where I saw Lola grabbing water and bandages.

"Lay him down here." said Nostradamus as he pointed to an infirmary bed.

Francis and Mary arrived just then, "Bash! Bash, I'm so sorry." said Francis kneeing down next to him.

Henry burst in, "How is he?" he yelled.

"He is gravely injured, I can tend to his wounds, but I make no promises." said Nostradamus.

Lola handed Nostradamus a vial, "This will help him sleep." Nostradamus said holding it up.

"Father." whispered Bash.

Henry kneed next to Francis, "I'm here, Bash." He said softly.

"The English rode out to face us, we never made it to the ships, it was a slaughter." whispered Bash.

"He shouldn't be talking. He needs to rest." said Nostradamus.

"Come!" said Henry standing up.

Mary, Catherine, and Francis followed the King out.

"Iseabail." said Lola. I looked up from Bash to her. "I will stay and help Nostradamus." Lola continued.

I took one last look at Bash and then up at Lola, "Take care of him." I said and left.

...

I found Greer and Kenna to fill them, we went to Mary's room to wait for her.

"Will Bash survive?" asked Kenna.

"Lola and Nostradamus will do all they can." I said.

Mary came in just then, and she looked like she had been crying.

"He died?" asked Greer.

Mary shook her head, "No, not that I know of. But the alliance between Scotland and France is. I must marry Tomas." Mary said and burst into tears.

Greer, Kenna, and I looked at each and then quickly ran to our Queen.

"Oh Mary!" whispered Greer as she wrapped her arms around Mary.

Kenna and I quickly did the same, some how we drifted towards the bed and laid Mary down, all of us curling around her.

"What happened?" asked Kenna.

"I went in search of Francis after leaving Bash, and he told me, well first he kissed me; then he told me that he hadn't been thinking clearly, that he couldn't help me, that France couldn't but that Portugal could. That I had to do what was best for Scotland." Mary said between tears.

I started to run my fingers through her hair, Greer just hugged Mary close, while Kenna sat by Mary's legs.

"So Portugal then?" I sighed.

"Does that mean we have to learn Portuguese?" asked Greer.

Kenna sighed, "Great!" and fell face first into the bed.

That made Mary laugh.

The next day, Greer and I joined Mary and Tomas on the shore to see the ship off.

Just as the boat was leaving to take the men to the ship, Tomas's flag started to blow in the wind. It was a dragon.

Greer and I both sucked in an air of breath, "Be careful in your trust of the dragon." I whispered.

"I pray that Nostradamus was wrong with his visions." Greer whispered back.

I nodded.

...

The next day King Henry decided to have a contest, archery and sword fighting. Every one believed it was to get the King's mind off his favorite son being in the infirmary.

Francis and Tomas were the main competitors.

"Where is Lola?" asked Kenna as Tomas took another shot.

"I believe she is sitting with Bash while Nostradamus is here." said Mary.

"I thought he was getting better?" asked Greer.

"He is, but he is still healing. Lola is making sure he stays in one spot." I said.

"Well that's good at least." said Greer.

"Have you noticed a change in Tomas lately?" asked Kenna.

"He does seem a bit different." said Greer.

"Bolder, almost." I said as Francis was announced the winner.

"More engaged." said Greer.

"More engaged to Mary," said Kenna.

"Not fully engaged." said Mary.

"How does that make you feel?" asked Greer.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, I have to marry what's best for Scotland. And it is still supposed to be a secret, at least until King Henry releases me from my engagement to Francis."

"That is no answer." I laughed.

...

After Tomas embarrassed Francis and offered Mary his favor, Mary went off in search of Francis. The English envoy was arrested for the involvement in the slaughter of the six companies and almost killing Bash.

"I can't believe he's involved. He's supposed to be a diplomat." I said as Simon was dragged away.

Shortly after Mary was summed to the throne room and the three of us followed, Lola joining us as well.

We watched as Mary listened to a prostitute and named Simon as the trader to France.

Mary signed her name agreeing to what the prostitute said was true, in doing so King Henry released Mary from her engagement to Francis.

"Pray what the women says is true, or Mary's reputation could be ruined." I whispered to Kenna.

Kenna could only nod.

...

After the throne room the castle felt stuffy, I wandered outside while Lola went back to help Nostradamus with Bash, Mary and Greer went back to our rooms, and Kenna went to speak to God knows who.

"So you are leaving then?" asked Jasper as he joined me.

I nodded, "Yes, where my Queen goes, I must follow." I said as we continued to walk.

"I thought that sense Tomas and Queen Mary would marry right away, you would go home to Scotland." stated Jasper.

"Alliances can change, as this well shows; I will not leave my Queen till she is married and settled." I said.

"I must admit, I am going to miss our walks." laughed Jasper.

I smiled, "As will I."

...

We all gathered in the hall to go over costumes, though non of us were really into it.

"Well I would never know there was a costume bouquet night from the faces I see!" stated Mary.

"How can you be so cheerful knowing how soon we're leaving?" asked Lola.

"Should I spend my last hours in France with moping and tears?" asked Mary.

"Don't forgot pining and regret." said Kenna.

"Mary's right! Why wallow in misery if we have a choice? Why not use the hours we have left to see some pleasure. While we still can!" said Greer.

"Yes, some pleasure." said Kenna as she held up a sprite's dress. "Or perhaps some spite."

"A lovely wood sprite. Nice choice Kenna." I said holding up a pirate sword.

"Yes, France will never forget you." said Mary.

"I hope that they won't!" said Kenna.

"A pirate for you, Is?" asked Mary.

"I think so; do think I could pull off an eye patch?" I asked holding one up over my eye.

Mary and the others smiled, "I think you could pull any thing off." said Greer.

The ladies and I went off to our rooms to get ready.

Lola and I went down to see Bash after we were ready but he was gone.

"That devil!" I said.

"He's probably outside." said Lola and we went in search of him.

After looking around we finally found him out near the stables, swinging a sword.

"Should you really be doing that?" I asked when I saw him grab his side.

Bash turned around, "Well don't you two look wonderful!" he stated when he saw our costumes.

:Lola had gone with a Norse Goddess theme and I had indeed gone with being a pirate, off the shoulders shirt, long skirt with a slit up the side, a fake sword on my belt, hair up and off to my right side with an eye patch over my left eye.

"Bash, you should be careful with that sword." said Lola after she was done blushing.

"It's better that my sword swings and not another." said Bash. "Ah, Saint Michael aren't you?" he asked as Francis joined us. "That had better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer." Bash added.

"You just had to bring up Tomas!" sighed Francis.

"I don't understand how he changed so quickly." said Lola

"She's right, before Mary said yes, he seemed like a whole other person." I agreed.

"He was dispirit. He had been looking for a Queen all over the continent. No doubt to make sure the Pope declared him legitimate. Oh course he put on an act till he got what he wanted." said Francis.

"Well he got bloody lucky, didn't he? If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Mary wouldn't be marrying him." said Bash as he looked at me.

"Say that again!" I asked.

Francis looked at me, "If my men hadn't been ambushed….." he started.

"Then Mary wouldn't have needed his men!" I finished.

"Or his marriage proposal!" asked Lola.

"I'm going to kill him." muttered Bash.

"We need to find Mary!" I said.

"Lola, go to find Tomas's man Miguel, he had to have help some how." said Francis.

Lola took of in the other direction.

The rest of us quickly ran back to castle, well Bash walked quickly any way.

We went quickly to the throne room where we found Tomas holding Mary rather tightly, Bash quickly stopped me from going up to them.

"Let Francis handle it." He whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"Let go of her!" yelled Francis and pulled Tomas away from Mary.

I quickly went to Mary's side, Bash to Francis's.

"You have forgotten our talk, Mary is my fiancée now!" said Tomas.

"You came here almost a crowned prince, but not quite." said Francis, he looked to Mary, "You needed a Queen to seal the deal with the Pope. And when Mary need troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help because my men were ambushed." He added.

"Oh a tip from spy at court." finished Mary. "A spy we assumed was Simon."

"But Tomas had a far better motive." said Francis.

Tomas forcefully grabbed Mary's hand; I could tell she was in pain. I took another deep breath to stop myself from ripping his head off.

"If you are accusing the next king of Portugal, I hope you have proof." said Tomas.

"You will have your proof soon enough, in the mean time; Let go of Mary!" said Francis, guards were starting to come towards us.

Tomas let go of Mary's hand.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked Mary.

"Yes, you said you'd have proof?" asked Mary. "Did you mean his servant Miguel?"

"Tomas could not have acted alone." said Francis.

"He hates his master, if we offer him protection I'm sure he would help us." said Mary.

"We will, I've sent Lola to find him." said Francis.

"If the English envoy is innocent, Mary…." I started.

"Then the woman who came here lied about seeing him." said Mary. "She might help us too."

"Mary, are you alright?" asked Greer joining us.

"Yes, come with me." said Mary and both she and Greer left.

"We need to see if Lola found Miguel." I said.

Both Bash and Francis nodded, we quickly left the throne room and ran outside.

We had just turned the corner when we spotted Lola.

"He wasn't in his rooms." Lola said shaking her head. "But a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas heading for the game trails."

"Hunting? Now?" asked Bash.

"Tomas must want to kill Miguel before any one else talks to him!" said Francis as he quickly turned.

"I'm coming with." I stated as I quickly followed.

"Iseabail…" Bash started.

"Bash, you're still hurt and Francis might need the help." I said back

"You might need her! I'll inform Mary!" said Lola as she set off for the castle.

"You don't even have a weapon!" said Bash.

I pulled up the non slit side of my dress and pulled out a dagger, "I'm always prepared!" I said showing him.

Bash looked rather impressed.

"Will you two come on?" shouted Francis.

Both of us quickly caught up with him and ran to the stables.

...

We rode into the woods, Bash leading the way to the game trails.

"Look into the woods, they more then likely ditched the horses." said Bash from the front.

Both Francis an I did as asked.

"I see the horses!" I called out softly so that only Bash and Francis would hear.

Bash and Francis stopped their horses and came back to follow me.

We left our horses as well and listened.

"Shhh…." whispered Bash and he lead us down a hill.

"Its thanks to you that I am going to be a king!" said Tomas as he drew back his bow aimed at Miguel.

"No!" yelled Francis.

Tomas turned around to draw his bow on us, Bash pushed me behind a tree just in time, Francis fell behind a fallen one, "Run Miguel!" Francis shouted.

Miguel turned and tried to run; Tomas turned around again and let his arrow loose, hitting Miguel in the back, Miguel fell.

As Tomas drew another arrow; Bash, Francis and I ran down the hill.

Bash drew his sword which got Tomas's attention, he quickly turned around but Bash was quicker, and knock the bow and arrow away.

"Don't kill him." I yelled as I ran pass them to Miguel.

"We need his confusion." said Francis as he followed me.

"I am trying very hard not to." said Bash.

"The arrow isn't to deep in, we should be able to get it out easily." I said looking at Miguel's back.

"You'll be alright." said Francis to Miguel.

I quickly torn some of my dress, "You can't ride like this." I stated and quickly pulled the arrow out, then used my torn dress cloth to cover up the wound.

Just then we heard the clanging of swords, Bash and Tomas were fighting.

"Francis!" I yelled.

Francis stood up and drew his own bow and arrow but he couldn't get a clear shot.

Bash fell; Francis quickly drew his own sword and ran to protect him.

I ran to Bash and watched Francis and Tomas fight.

I once again drew my hidden dagger but Francis kept blocking me.

"You are going to lose, you never had to take like a bastard learns. Take a crown, take a woman, take a life!" said Tomas as they circled each other bringing Tomas right in front of me.

Giving me my chance; I threw my dagger, hitting him in the back of the leg, I repeat we need his confusion, I couldn't kill him, though I really wanted too.

Francis was able to get pass Tomas's sword then and held his sword to Tomas's heart.

"If you kill me, you'll have war. But if you let me go with Mary, you'll have peace." said Tomas.

"When they take off your head, I'll remember the men you killed. And Mary." smiled Francis.

Tomas went for my dagger then but Francis beat him and ran him throw with his sword.

I was able to help Bash to his feet before Francis threw down his sword and joined us, hands shaking.

"Can you ride?" he asked. "We need to get back before they execute Simon."

Bash grabbed a hold of Francis's hand, "Killing isn't suppose to be easy, if your hands weren't shaking you'd be him." Bash said looking over at Tomas.

"Miguel!" I yelled.

Miguel hobbled over to us, "Help Bash up the hill." I said handing Bash off to him.

I then walked over to Tomas's body, "Francis, you get the arms, I'll grab the legs."

"Iseabail!" exclaimed Bash.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled. "Both you and Miguel are hurt and if you haven't noticed I'm not some damsel in distress! Francis; arms!" I yelled.

Francis quickly moved to help.

Getting Tomas's body on horse back proved to be difficult but we got it down. Once Francis helped Miguel on to his horse, we set off for the castle.

We rode fast and hard.

When we reached the castle, Francis called for guards to take Tomas's body inside.

"Go! We're right behind you." I said to Francis as I walked over to Bash's horse.

Francis nodded and led the guards and Miguel inside.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Bash slide from the horse, footman came and took the horse from us.

"Give them a good rub down, please! They have survived us well today." I told the footman, who nodded and left.

I lifted Bash's arm up and over my shoulder, "I think we need to get you to Nostradamus." I said leading him up the stairs.

"Later, right now we need to be in the throne room." said Bash.

"Bash, your brother doesn't need us any more." I said.

"When he has to tell every one that he killed Tomas, he will. Iseabail, Francis has never killed before, he's going to need me." said Bash.

I sighed, "Fine, but if you die on me, I'll kill you!" I said leading us to the throne room.

"Noted." smiled Bash.

….

After very thing was sorted out, Bash did go back to Nostradamus.

We now stood in the throne room and watched the King and Queen speak to Simon.

After Simon left, Mary stepped forward and bowed to King Henry and Queen Catherine.

"Mary, Queen of Scots; France is pleased to reinstate our marriage treaty between our two countries." said Henry. "As soon as our negotiations are…."

"Thank you, Your Grace." interrupted Mary. "Scotland is pleased as well, especially now that you and my uncle will allow me to handle the negotiations." said Mary smiling.

I couldn't help but smile, Mary was growing into her own. A true Queen.

**So? Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? Let me know and REVIEW! Please!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but what I make up myself! Reign itself is owned by the CW! Bummer!**

**Iseabail POV**

As we gathered for breakfast, I noticed every one had a little pep to their step, looking around at their faces I noticed sly smiles as well.

"All right you lot, what's going on?" I asked all of them.

Greer, Kenna, Lola, and Mary all looked at each other, "I don't know what you're talking about." said Greer.

I gave her a look, "You look happy, you all do!" I said pointing to everyone.

"Why can't we just be in a happy mood?" asked Kenna.

I turned my pointed look to her, "Oh come on, Kenna. I know that you all are very happy people but this is different. All of you have sly smiles as well, like you have a secret!" I said.

Mary burst out laughing, "You're good, Is. Too good! Fine, if you must know; Francis and I have decided that this isn't just an alliance between two countries, but our hearts as well." smiled Mary.

"Oh Mary! That's wonderful!" said Greer throwing her arms around Mary.

"Finally!" said Kenna too with a smile.

"I'm happy for you!" said Lola.

"That's great!" I shouted.

"What about you, Greer? Before the commotion with Tomas, I couldn't find you." said Mary.

Greer blushed, "I met some one!" we all gasped. "But I will not tell you who, yet." Greer continued, we all made faces. "The last time I did, it didn't work out." Greer said giving Mary a look.

"Hey, she saved you from that one." I said laughing.

The others joined in.

Greer smiled, "Yes, but it's just so new. I want to make sure its some thing before I go around gushing about him." She said.

All us nodded, "Fair enough." Mary.

"Kenna, what about you?" asked Greer.

Kenna blushed as well, "I too have met some one. But like Greer, I want to see where it goes first."

We all stared, "But Kenna, you always share and in great detail!" said Lola.

Kenna looked down at the ground.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

Kenna smiled at me, "I really do!"

Though I had a feeling about who she was talking about, I knew I couldn't stand in her way so I just said, "I wish you luck."

Kenna beamed at me.

"Lola, what about you? Are you going to keep your secret as well?" asked Mary.

It was now Lola's turn to blush, "No, I will not keep my secret. For you all know the man." She smiled.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Bash!" Lola said.

"What?" Kenna yelled.

I sat back in my chair.

"After he got stabbed and I helped nurse him back to health; we talked, about every thing. Our lives, our passions, what we want in the future." said Lola beaming.

"That is wonderful, Lola!" said Greer.

Mary too agreed.

Kenna just looked at me.

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Apologies Your Grace, but these letters just arrived for you." said the servant, Sarah, as she placed a pile of letters on the table.

Mary thanked her and gathered the letters.

"They are from home." Mary said.

We all quickly came forward, "Greer." Mary said handing her two. "Kenna." got three. "Lola." received three. "And Is." said Mary handing me at least eight letters.

I smiled, "Jonathon." I whispered noticing the handwriting.

"He's been busy." said Lola.

"I don't get to hear from him a lot when he's on the road, he must of just written a bunch and then sent them all together." I said staring down at the letters.

Another knock came, "Am I interrupting?" asked Francis.

Mary beamed at him, "Not at all."

Lola, Kenna, Greer, and I curtsied to him and left.

"I think I'll go outside to read these." I said and walked towards the stairs.

"Need privacy do you?" Kenna called out.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I could hear the girls laughing behind me.

Walking to the tree line, I sat down and opened the letter from my family first, but quickly moved on to Jonathon's.

By the time I was done reading them all I had tears in my eyes.

"Iseabail? Iseabail are you all right?" Bashed called out as he neared me.

Looking up I think I gave him a fright. "Iseabail! What happened?" yelled Bash. "Who did this?" he asked angrily as he bent down to face me.

I grabbed a hold of his arm, "These are happy tears, Bash. I have finally heard back from my Jonathon." I said.

Bash's head fell forward and sighed, "Happy tears are good, I was afraid I would have to defend your honor." He smirked.

I let go of his arm and swatted him. "My honor is well in tacked." I huffed.

"That is good to hear." said Bash as he stood up and offered me his hand.

I gathered up my letters and aloud him to pull me up.

"That is quite a few letters." Bash said noticing them.

"He is still training to be a knight so he is on the road a lot with my uncle." I said as we wandered back to the castle.

"You are marrying a knight then?" Bash asked.

"Future knight, yes." I said back.

"He will travel a lot even when he's a knight." Bash stated.

"Yes, but by then we will be married and I will be rather busy learning how to run two lands." I said.

"Yes, you mentioned that you and Jonathon will be joining your two houses." said Bash as we climbed the steps.

I nodded, "That's the plan."

Just then Sarah came towards us, "Lady Iseabail, Queen Mary request that you meet her in her rooms, she says it's time to get ready for the harvest festival." She said bowing.

"I will see you later then." said Bash bowing.

I nodded to him and left.

...

Once all together we made our way to the festival which was down by the water.

We found a man behind a table full of mini boats. He held one up to us, "All you have to do is write your regrets on this ribbon, tie it to the stern, and watch as they sail away." said the man.

"What a lovely tradition." said Mary.

"Mary! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually enjoying your time at court." said Bash as he walked up to us, carrying a bar mug.

"Mainly enjoying the harvest festival." cut in Kenna.

"Kenna, Greer, Lola, Iseabail." Bash said nodding his head to each of us.

"As a matter a fact I am enjoying my time at court." said Mary smiling. "Hello Bash."

"So what brought about this change?" asked Bash. "Not that I'm complaining. To see you and your ladies smile is to feel the sun." smirked Bash.

"Do you flirt with every one?" laughed Mary.

"Absolutely every one!" stated Bash as he slide glanced at me.

I could feel Lola tense up beside me.

Mary smiled, "Well you'll find I'm not difficult to please, just don't make an attempt on my life and you'll find I'm most agreeable." said Mary. "That and your brother."

Bash smiled and raised his mug, "Well here's to a soon to be wedding." He said, once again glancing at me, he then nodded to us and left.

Greer and I quickly grabbed Lola's arms, "I'm sorry, Lola." whispered Greer.

Lola took a deep breath, "He does flirt with every one, I don't know why I thought I was special." She sighed.

"Because you are special!" said Mary as she patted Lola on shoulder.

"I need a drink." said Lola.

"Here ya go!" said Kenna as she handed Lola a glass.

Lola smiled and took a long drink.

"He hasn't stopped staring." whispered Kenna.

"What?" I asked.

"Greer, Lord Castlewood hasn't stopped staring at you all morning." said Kenna.

We all turned to the door entrance and saw that in fact Kenna was right, Lord Castlewood was staring at Greer.

"Well don't look!" muttered Greer. "He would be a great catch, his family is fourteen removed from the crown. Rumor has it, he's made a fortune in the spice trade." She added.

"What about your mystery man?" I asked.

"It very hurts to keep your options open." said Kenna.

"Well what are you waiting for? One foot in front of the other." Mary said to Greer.

Greer smiled and left us to go talk to him.

"Let's find our boats." I said.

Just then Francis joined us, the girls and I turned to give Mary and him some privacy.

We stood and talked about our regrets when we heard a commotion, turning just in time to see Francis hug another woman.

"What in the world?" I asked as we joined Mary, Bash soon joined us.

"That poor girl. Who is she?" Mary asked.

"Her name is Olivia. Her family lived at court for a time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor." said Bash.

"Mathematics? I see." said Mary as Francis held this Olivia woman's face. "And when did their education end?"

"She left a few months before you arrived." said Bash.

"Broken hearted?" asked Mary.

Bash took a drink.

"Bash, it's alright. Tell me." said Mary.

Francis led Olivia away, more then likely to the castle.

"Yes, he was." said Bash.

...

We all returned to the castle, Mary went to her room and us to ours.

"Mary and Francis have just gotten together and now she shows up!" said Kenna huffing.

"We don't know what's going on. Hopefully Francis will find Mary and they will figure this out." I said defending Francis.

"I hope so." said Kenna.

...

Deciding a walk was in order I grabbed my wrap and set out.

"I was wondering when you would show." said Jasper as he caught up to me.

"Do you just wait outside, looking for me?" I asked laughing.

"I just have excellent timing." shrugged Jasper.

I smiled at him and we continued to walk.

"So our regrets set sail tomorrow, may I ask what yours are?" Jasper asked.

Horses could be heard from behind us and they were coming in fast.

Jasper quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me to safely.

"Bash?" I yelled when I recognized one of the riders that passed us.

Jasper and I both ran to the horses and saw guards pulling two bodies off a horse.

Bash jumped off his, "Take him to Nostradamus! Now!" shouted Bash.

"Bash! What is going on?" I asked.

"Lady Olivia's carriage was attacked in the woods by pagans. I went out in search of the other bodies and found one alive." said Bash as we quickly ran up the steps.

"Were they like Colin?" I asked looking him in the eye.

Bash nodded.

My hand flew to my face. "Oh God." I whispered.

Bash patted my shoulder and then took off to find Nostradamus.

...

Jasper stayed with me and we wandered back down to the waters.

There we found Mary and Kenna talking.

"What's the matter?" I asked when Mary grew upset.

"He said she was leaving!" said Mary.

I looked to Kenna for help.

"Olivia's things have been moved to the east wing." said Kenna.

"He said she was leaving." Mary muttered again.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sure Francis can explain." I said.

Mary nodded.

"I'll see if I can find out any more." said Kenna leaving us.

"If you ladies will excuse me." said Jasper as he too left.

"It seems Kenna has a new necklace." said Catherine as she joined us. "What a blatant disrespect."

"I'm sure what you mean." said Mary.

I let go of her and stepped to the side, out of the way but still close.

Catherine took a drink from her glass, "I mean that Kenna is wearing the necklace I received the first year of my marriage to the King, her lover." She said.

I sucked in a breath, _"Oh Kenna!"_ I thought.

"You must be mistaken." said Mary,

"But I'm not…..you didn't know?" asked Catherine.

Mary and Catherine shared a look.

"Well it won't last, you learn the signs after a while which girl is serious and which one is not." said Catherine.

"Sounds like a terrible way to live." said Mary.

"I have forgotten the alternative." said Catherine. "We were married when we were fourteen you know; and we were happy, for a time. But I learned later that she was in his heart, Diane." sighed Catherine and then she walked away.

I rejoined Mary, "Did you know?" she asked.

"I knew she was flirting with the idea, I didn't know that she had gone through with it." I said as we both looked at Kenna.

"I need another drink!" said Mary as she left to get another.

I decided I needed to get out of there for a while and left for the water.

There I found Bash on a bench.

I sat down beside him, "May I have some?" I asked holding out my hand for his cup.

Bash smiled and handed it over, I took a small sip to see what it was, spiced wine, I then took other long drink.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Bash smirked.

I handed back the cup, "I normally don't, but I am making an exception." I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

Bash excepted that and both of us looked out into the water.

"So I heard that you once started a tavern fight by merely looking at a woman." I said breaking the silence.

Bash groaned, "You need to stop talking to Jasper."

I laughed, "What look did you give her? The come hither look?" I asked looking at him with my flirtiest smile. "Or did you look at her in discuss?" I asked wrinkling up my face.

Bash burst out laughing. "The first one."

I nodded and turned back to the water.

"Did Jasper tell you, we won? Two to ten." Bash boosted.

"Oh he did, he also mentioned that you got hit over the head with a wine jug by said beautiful woman." I laughed.

Bash groaned, "I'm going to kill him." he muttered. "Her husband owned the tavern; I didn't know that at the time." he added.

"Oh course you didn't." I laughed; but then I stopped, "Any news on the man you found in the woods?" I asked.

Bash shook his head, "He's died."

I gasped.

Bash grabbed a hold of my hand, "He is no longer is pain." He whispered.

I nodded my head.

The horns started to blow.

"They must be launching the boats." I said.

Bash pulled me up by our still joined hands. "Come, we must let our regrets sail away."

I nodded letting his hand go.

We walked side by side back to the others.

...

"To new beginnings!" said Greer as we raised our glasses later that night in our room.

The four of us cheered each other and drank.

"Where is Mary?" asked Greer.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she went to bed early." I stated.

The others nodded.

My head started to spin, "I think I too should head to bed."

Greer blinked quickly. "Me too."

"As shall I." said Lola setting down her glass.

"I think I drank to much today." said Kenna.

"Me too, it would seem." I said lying down and closing my eyes.

….

_Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip..._I heard coming from some where. Then I felt some thing wet hit my hand. Opening my fuggy eyes it took me a moment to focus, when I did I wish I hadn't.

A huge stag's head was hanging above my bed.

I have never screamed so loud.

"Isealbail what's…." Kenna asked and then she too screamed.

Lola and Greer soon joined us.

I fell out of the bed still screaming

Our doors banged open, "What is going on?" shouted Mary with guards on her heels.

I pointed to my bed.

"Oh my God!" Mary shouted.

Kenna and Lola helped me up off the floor as guards moved to surround us.

"It'd be best if you and your ladies left the room, Your Grace." said one of the guards.

"We'll be in my rooms." said Mary as she grabbed my hand and led us out.

Once in Mary's rooms I was placed on one of the couches.

"How did this happen?" asked Mary as she looked at all of us.

"Why did it happen?" asked Greer.

"Mary!" shouted Francis as he barged into the room. Bash and Jasper were close behind.

Bash kneeled down in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Shaky but alright." I said nodding.

"How did they get into our rooms?" asked Kenna.

"With this." said Jasper holding up a bottle.

"The wine was laced with poppy. Who ever it was drugged you." said Jasper.

"I am never drinking again." I stated.

Bash squeezed my knee. "Iseabail, I am so sorry." He whispered.

I looked at him, "For what? You didn't put the stag's head in my bed did you?" I asked.

"Jasper, close the doors." said Bash.

Jasper did as asked.

Every one was now looking to Bash.

"What is going on?" asked Mary.

"This was meant to tarries us." said Bash.

"Mission accomplished." muttered Kenna.

"Why?" asked Lola.

"The pagans of this faith, they claim that I owe them a debt. More then once in their eyes' I've interrupted their blood sacrifice. The butcher boy who died, said that if I don't choose some one to sacrifice they would chose for me." Bash said looking me in the eyes.

"So that's what's been going on in the woods. Pagan sacrifice?" asked Greer.

Lola sat down beside me, "Colin." She whispered.

I took a hold of her hand.

"Why me?" I asked.

"They must think you're important to my brother." said Francis.

Bash gave his brother a pointed look.

"I will have guard outside your room at all times." Francis added.

"I can take care of myself." I stated.

"Think of Mary and the girls then." said Jasper.

I looked around the room at the girls and then nodded.

Francis turned to Bash, "You need to figure out a way out of this."

Bash nodded and then turned back to me, "I am so sorry Iseabail."

I tried to smile at him, "This will teach me to drink huh?" I joked.

Bash too tried to smile, "I will fix this." He said and then left.

"What is going on?" shouted Catherine as she joined us.

"Some one drugged Mary's ladies and put a stag in Iseabail's bed." said Francis.

"Pagans? They were here? Inside these walls? Inside my home?" asked Catherine.

"These heretics worked together to terrorize us; now we must now work together to stop them." said Mary.

…

While Bash talked to any one he could about the heretics, Francis and Jasper went to talk to the guards, and Catherine and Mary held audience with the servants; the girls decided to try and take my mind off of the things.

"Come with me." said Kenna leading us down the hall, opening a door she invited us in.

The girls and I entered and looked around, "What an inviting little party." said Lola.

"Has Diane finally decided to notice we exist?" asked Greer.

"Its not Diane's gathering, it's mine." stated Kenna.

Lola and Greer looked at each other, I already knowing what this gathering was about.

"But these are the King's chambers." said Greer.

"Yes, well, now they are my chambers too." said Kenna. "Because we're in love. You would have found out later but I wanted to tell you myself."

"You and the King?" asked Lola.

"In love." said Greer.

"I am the King's official mistress. It's shocking I know and amazing." said Kenna.

"Kenna, it is. It's amazing." I said.

Kenna looked at all of us, "You probably think it's a horrid idea."

"No, if you're happy. We're happy. Aren't we?" asked Greer as she sat down.

"So…give us the deals." said Lola. "How did it happen? Has he been courting you for a long time?"

"It was fast and unexpected." smiled Kenna.

"We are happy for you." I said squeezing her hand.

"To love." said Lola holding up a glass.

I gave her a look.

"It's water." Kenna smiled.

"To love then." I said.

We all cheered.

...

"The King and I had a fight." sighed Kenna as she sat down in the sun room with us.

"Already?" asked Greer.

"I noticed the tiles around our bed and asked him about them, there H and D intertwined." said Kenna. "Henry and Diane."

"Kenna, they have history." said Lola.

"Yes but I am suppose to be his future! How am I supposed to do that with her letter staring back at me?" asked Kenna.

Fireworks started to go off.

"What in the world?" I asked looking out the window.

"Why are they setting of fireworks?" asked Greer.

"Who cares!" asked Lola as she looked at the fireworks in aw.

"There you ladies are!" said Jasper as he joined us. "Kenna, why the long face?" he asked.

Kenna just shook her head and frowned.

"Any word from Bash?" I asked Jasper.

"Not yet." Jasper said as he took shook his head.

"Oh my God, Kenna! Look!" shouted Greer as she pointed outside.

Kenna quickly joined us and we all looked out to where Greer was pointing; out on the lawn was Kenna's name written in lights.

"See! He does care!" said Lola.

Kenna smiled and quickly ran off.

"Did I miss some thing?" Jasper asked.

The girls and I burst out laughing.

….

Lola, Greer, and Jasper decided to stay and finish watching the fireworks. I claimed a headache and went in search of my bed.

"Lady Iseabail, is every thing alright?" asked Mary's servant, Sarah.

"Yes Sarah, it's just been a long day." I said walking to my room.

"If you need any thing." Sarah said bowing and turned to leave me.

"Actually, do you know if there is fresh water in my room? I wish to wash my face and hands." I said.

"I will bring some up right away." said Sarah.

Once in my room, I removed my dress, got into my night gown, and started to comb my hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sarah with your water my lady." said the guard the Francis had promised me.

I nodded and he aloud Sarah in.

"Thank you Sarah." I said as she poured the water into the bowl.

Sarah nodded and turned to leave but as she did I caught a faint scent.

"What is that perfume you're wearing?" I asked.

"Perfume, my lady? I'm not wearing perfume." stated Sarah.

"Are you sure? I smell something faint on you. It smells familiar; like…..poppies!" I whispered.

Sarah quickly tried to swing the water jug at me.

I dodge it, "Guard!" I shouted.

Sarah came at me again.

I grabbed the first thing I could, a hair brush, throwing it at her, I hit her right in the head.

"You bitch! That hurt!" yelled Sarah as she drew a dagger from under her dress.

I had removed mine and laid them near my bed, _"I won't be doing that any more!"_ I thought as I dodged the knife.

The doors barged open and my guard finally came in, "Seize her!" I shouted.

Sarah tried to fight but the guard was well trained and bigger, he easily dragged her out.

I fell on to the couch as Lola, Greer, and Jasper ran in.

"Iseabail!" shouted Lola as she neared me.

"I'm alright." I said as Jasper pulled me into his arms.

"Thank God!" he whispered.

Mary came running in along with Francis not to long after.

"Iseabail!" said Mary, Jasper let me go so that Mary could hug me.

"I'm alright." I repeated. "Remind me to thank Kenna for buying such a large hair brush." I laughed.

That helped lighten the tension.

"A hair brush huh?" smirked Jasper.

"You work with what you got!" I smiled back.

"We were just about to come and tell you about the Queen's guard when we heard what happened." said Mary as she held me tighter.

"The Queen's guard?" I asked.

"He's the one that put the stag in your room." said Francis.

"What is going to happen to him? And Sarah?" asked Lola.

"They will be questioned. Then buried." said Francis.

I gripped Mary tighter.

"Oh Mary." I whispered.

"Do you want me to ask if they could give her a quick death?" Mary asked, she knew me so well.

I nodded.

"Iseabail!" shouted Bash as he ran into the room.

I let go of Mary and turned to him, he was covered in dirt and blood.

"Bash!" I yelled as I neared him.

He quickly held out his arms and I ran into them.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he held me tight.

I pulled back just enough to see his face, "Yes, I'm fine. But you, you're covered in blood!" I said.

"It's not mine." Bash said.

"What did you do?" asked Francis.

Bash and I let go of each other and turned to the others.

"The debt has been paid. You're safe." Bash said to me.

"Bash…" I whispered. "What did you do?"

"I laid a trap for them and when they came I killed one of them. They didn't care whose blood I split as long as the debt was repaid." said Bash.

"So it's over then?" asked Lola.

"We still have to find out who put the stag in Iseabail's room." said Bash.

"Already done." said Francis.

Bash looked at me, "Thank the Lord!"

**So we are finally getting to the part I am most excited about writing…..so stay toon! The next few chapters are going to get GOOD!**

**But let me know what you think of this one and Review…..PLEASE?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been using a lot of the episodes as references for my chapters but I think for the next few chapters I will be branching out on my own. I hope I do you proud!**

**I own nothing! **

**Iseabail POV**

"I am so excited for tonight!" said Kenna as she worked on my hair.

"You just want to dance and show off." I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Kenna beamed.

"Lola, may I borrow your blue hair comb? I think it would go lovely with this dress." said Greer.

"Of course!" said Lola as she went to her jewel box.

"It feels nice be back to normal." sighed Kenna.

I looked at her in the mirror.

"Fine, as normal as life at French court can be." Kenna said rolling her eyes.

"I must admit I agree with that statement. One stag's head in my bed is one to many." I said.

"I can't believe they were able to get the stench out of here, I was afraid we'd have to move." said Greer.

We all laughed.

Kenna was about to put up my hair when I stopped her, "Can you leave it down, Kenna? I don't feel like pulling pins out later." I stated.

...

We joined Mary later in the great hall. She was staring off to the side at Francis and Olivia.

"Mary? Are you all right?" Greer asked.

"He slept with her." muttered Mary.

"What?" the four of us said shocked.

"Are you sure?" asked Lola.

"Oh, Catherine made sure to tell me. Olivia was bragging about it to her." said Mary.

"Catherine could be just messing with you." I said.

"No, I heard from other sources as well." said Mary.

All of us looked sadly at her.

"How are the lovely ladies of Scotland doing this fine evening?" asked Jasper as he joined us. "Did I miss some thing again?" he asked.

"I need a drink." said Mary as she went in search of a servant.

"I've got her." I said and followed after Mary.

"Mary, maybe you shouldn't." I said as she swallowed a whole a glass in one swallow.

"He thinks he could just do any thing he wants and I'll just take it." Mary said more to herself then to me.

I waved a servant down who had cider and not wine, I handed a glass to Mary, she swallowed that one down too.

"_Yeah we are sticking to cider or water tonight."_ I thought as I handed her another cider glass.

I spent most of the night by Mary's side as she sulked; finally after three more glasses of wine that she sneaked in behind my back, I was finally able to convince her, she should go to bed.

After seeing my Queen safely to bed I wandered down the hallway and looked out the windows.

"Beautiful night." said Bash from the couch behind me.

I gasped, "You scared me!" I shouted.

Bash smirked and took a swig from the bottle in his hands, "Glad to see I can still do it." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and joined him on the couch, "How many have you had?" I asked.

"Bottles or drinks?" Bash asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "Why do you do this every night?" I asked.

Bash shrugged, "Nothing else to do."

I heard loud laughter come from the great hall; Bash grabbed his head in pain.

"Come on you; let's get you to your room." I said grabbing the bottle from him and setting it on the table. Standing up I held my hand out to him, which he took, still holding said hand I swing it up over my shoulder so that I could carry some of Bash's weight.

"Let's go, you!" I said and started to lead him down the hall.

The stairs proved to be the most difficult, Bash had to grab the railing to help him and I pull him up the stairs.

Once we were on the second floor we walked down to his room, I opened the door and lead him in, Bash pushed the door closed with his other hand, rather loudly.

"Oww!" he said holding his head again.

"Serves you right!" I smirked, "The door should have stayed open, I'll be leaving in a moment any way."

I lead Bash to his bed, where he fell face first into, I laughed.

"Helpmewithmyboots." He muttered.

"What now?" I asked.

Bash turned his head, "Help me with my boots."

I looked at him.

"Please?" he asked.

"There's the magic word!" I said and went to pull his right boot off and then the left one.

"Now your jacket." I said.

Bash looked at me.

"Come on." I said grabbing a hold of his arms to pull him up into a sitting position.

Bash tried to unbutton his jacket at first but had no luck.

"Let me." I said moving his hands away.

I made quick work of his jacket and throw into the side of the bed.

"Lay down." I instructed to Bash.

As he did I grabbed a spare blanket and covered him with it.

"There you go, my lord." I smiled. "Good night." I said and moved for the door.

Bash grabbed my head, "Stay." he whispered.

"Bash!" I gasped.

"Just until I fall asleep…..please?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Bash…."

"Please?" he asked again.

I removed his hand from mine and he groaned.

I moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

"Just until you fall asleep." I whispered.

Bash smiled at me, "Thank you." He whispered.

I nodded and looked around his room, it was simple and so him. Books lined the walls, clothes were thrown over the chairs, and weapons lay upon the tables.

I looked over at Bash and his eyes were closed, I moved to leave.

"I'm not asleep yet." Bash said with his eyes still closed.

I smirked, "Well you should be." I said.

Bash turned so that he was now on his back.

"Sing for me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing for me." Bash said again turning his head to face me.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"You pick." He said and turned his head back to face the ceiling.

Sitting up I leaned my head against his head board and started to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high_  
_There's a land that I heard of_  
_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where troubles melt like lemondrops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why, then, oh why can't I?_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true_

After I finished I could hear Bash snoring, I smiled.

I moved to leave the bed but doing so I ran right into the side table and I heard a rip.

"No!" I yelled.

"What is it?" yelled Bash as he sat up quickly, looking for a threat.

I covered my side and turned to him, "I ripped my new dress thanks to your stupid table!" I shouted.

Bash burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Bash! This is a new dress!" I again shouted, "Greer is going to kill me!"

Bash continued to laugh.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Oh shut up!" I yelled.

Bash feel back onto the bed laughing.

"I can't walk around like this, people will see!" I said letting go of my dresses for a second to show him.

Bash stopped laughing when he saw my skin.

"See! What am I going to do?" I asked as I gathered up my dress to cover my side.

Bash sat up again, grabbed his jacket that I had laid on the bed and handed it to me.

"Take this." He said.

I looked at him.

"If any one asks you got cold and forgot your wrap." said Bash shrugging.

I pulled the jacket on me; it was two sizes to big on me so it covered over half my dress, including the tear

Bash's face changed.

"What? What is it?" I asked looking down at myself.

Bash shook his head, "Nothing." He muttered.

"I best be going." I said as I moved around the bed.

Bash followed me to the door and opened it for me. "Thank you." he said.

I looked at him, questionably.

"For helping to my room and for the song, it was lovely." He said.

I blushed, "It was my pleasure." I said as I stepped into the hallway.

"Good night." Bash whispered after me.

I turned and smiled, "Good night."

Little did I know as I walked down the hallway to my room, I was being watched.

**? So? Whatcha think? Lol let me know! **

**Celtic Woman-Over the Rainbow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I'm excited to write this one! It's a game changer! Hope you like it!**

**More new characters or rather just giving them faces...**

***Uncle Paton picture **Nathan Fillion

***Jonathon picture **Jake Abel

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

"Is it true?" asked Greer on she jumped on my bed.

"Is what true?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh my God it is!" said Kenna as she held up Bash's jacket.

"Iseabail! You didn't!" said Lola as she started first at the jacket and then at me.

"What are you three going on about?" I asked.

"Is it true you were with Bash last night?" asked Greer.

"He a bit too much to drink, I helped him to his room." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Did you go into his room?" asked Lola.

"I helped him get into bed." I said.

"Was the door closed?" asked Lola.

I looked at her, "He closed it, that's what you normally do at night; you close your bedroom door." I shrugged.

"Oh Iseabail." groaned Greer.

"What is going on?" I asked looking round.

"Is it true?" Mary asked bursting into the room.

"Not this again." I said falling back into my pillows.

"Tell me it isn't true." Mary said.

I sat back up, "That what isn't true?" I asked.

"That you slept with Bash." said Mary.

"What?" I shouted as I jumped out of bed.

Mary walked towards me, "A servant saw you leave Bash's room late last night." Mary said and then she noticed Bash's jacket, "In that!" she pointed.

I threw my head back to look at the ceiling and groaned.

Moving to look back at Mary I tried to explain, "After I left you I found Bash drunk in the sunroom, I helped him up to his room, I then helped him with his jacket and boots, he asked me to sing him to sleep so I did, when I turned to leave I ran into a table ripping my dress. I thought it would look bad if I wandered the castle in a torn dress, Bash offered me his jacket and that is it! I came right to the room and went to bed." I said

"They said the door was closed." Mary said.

"Bash did it; we all close our doors at night." I said.

"You know how this looks, don't you Iseabail?" Lola asked.

"Nothing happened!" I shouted.

"The King has asked to see you." Mary said.

"Why?" I asked looking stunned.

"He didn't say." Mary said.

"This can't be good." said Greer.

"We'd best get ready." said Lola.

…

Once we were dressed we went to the throne room, where I saw Jasper, Francis, and Bash all waiting.

"What is going on?" I whispered to Bash.

"My father didn't say, he just instructed me to be here." said Bash.

"Lady Iseabail, please step forward." said Henry.

I took a deep breath and went to stand in front of the King and Queen,

"Your Grace!" I said curtsying.

"It was come to our attention that you were with my son last night." said Henry.

"I was, Your Grace but not….." I started to say was but interrupted.

"Sense you could be with child you must marry immediately!" said Henry.

"What?" I shouted.

Henry stared at me in shock, in fact every one did; no one raised their voice to the King.

"I am truly sorry for my out burst Your Grace." I said bowing my head.

"My son will own up to what he did and take responsibly." said Henry.

"Your Grace, Iseabail is already engaged." said Mary as she stepped forward.

"I am sure once her fiancee finds out what has happened, she will no longer be." said Henry.

"Father, nothing happened last night." Bash said speaking up.

"Witnesses have stepped forward Bash. You will take responsibly." said Henry.

"_What is happening?"_ I thought.

"Your Grace, Iseabail and Bash have both said nothing happened. I think we should believe them." said Mary.

"Queen Mary I am trying to do what is best for one of your ladies. No man will want her now." said Henry.

I just stared at the King.

"Father, let me explain!" said Bash.

"There is nothing to explain, as soon as Queen Mary's Uncle returns to France with the papers, requiring on Lady Iseabail's dowry; you and Lady Iseabail will be married." said Henry. He then stood up and left the room.

I stared at Mary, "What have I done?" I whispered.

"Iseabail, I am so sorry." Bash said trying to comfort me.

"I think you have done enough!" shouted Mary as she gathered me in her arms. Greer, Kenna, and Lola encircled us, all three of them glared at Bash.

"Come." said Mary as she pulled me towards the door.

Once we were back in Mary's room I was placed on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"What did he mean the papers on Iseabail's dowry?" asked Greer.

"Of course." whispered Mary.

All four of us looked at her, "King Henry wants timber and Iseabail's family owns most of it in Scotland. He is pushing the marriage so that he can get it for free." explained Mary.

"But I thought the timber was part of the alliance?" asked Greer.

"He will get far more in a dowry." I said.

"Plus he would be gaining a daughter-in-law from one of the richest family in all of Scotland." said Mary.

"Could this hurt the alliance?" asked Lola.

I looked to Mary.

"I don't know." Mary said.

There was a knock at the door.

Greer answered it, Mary's Uncle walked in.

"Well this has been an interesting day and its not even noon yet." He sighed.

"Uncle, what is the King trying to do? He knows that Iseabail is already promised." said Mary.

Claude looked over at me, "He wants your family's timber" he stated.

"But that can be part of the alliance." said Mary.

"He wants more." said Claude.

"I am engaged." I stated.

"The King is going to push that you and Bash slept together." said Claude.

"But we didn't!" I shouted.

"I don't think he really cares my dear." said Claude. "He is going to push that you slept together and that you could be with child."

"Send me home! Send me home in shame then. Jonathon will believe me and we'll get married right away." I said.

"King Henry will not let you leave." said Claude.

"She is my subject, he can't keep her here." cut in Mary.

"He is claiming that she could be carrying his favorite son's child. He is King and this is his court. He can do whatever he wants." said Claude.

I took a deep breath, "My family will never go for it. Jonathon and I are supposed to get married!" I said.

"Even if this would strength the alliance?" asked Claude. "Your family wants what is best for Scotland. If we do this, it will show that Scotland will do any thing it has to, to make its supporters happy."

"By selling Iseabail?" asked Kenna.

Claude looked to Mary, "This could strengthen the alliance between Scotland and France."

Mary turned to me, "Write your family and tell them what happened." She turned back to her uncle, "We will wait to see what Iseabail's family decides."

I smiled for the first time that day; I knew my family would come through for me. That they might be disappointed in me but more then likely I would be called home and then Jonathon and I would marry.

"You should write Jonathon too. So that he hears it from you, in your own words." said Greer.

I nodded and went right to our room to write.

After I had completed my two letters I returned to Mary's room and handed them to Claude.

"I will see these safely to their owners." said Claude and then he left.

"Now we wait." said Mary.

...

**2 weeks later….**

After Claude left with my letters, I wish I could say that life returned back to normal at court but it didn't, people looked at me differently as if I as a prostitute or some thing, that I got lucky to snag the bastard son, the favorite of all the King's children.

The girls kept Bash at a distance and I was glad for it, I didn't blame him for what happened but in a way if he hadn't been drinking so much I wouldn't have had to help him to his room. It was all complicated and I was ready for it to be over.

"My uncle should arrive any day now." said Mary as we played cards.

"Thank God." I muttered.

"I will miss you." Mary said laying down a five.

I smiled, "And I you."

"Mary! Your uncle's carriage has arrived." said Greer as she quickly came towards us.

Mary grabbed my head and we took off for the front lawns to meet him.

We descended the steps just as the carriage was pulling up.

Claude stepped out and came to us.

He searched me out, "I am truly sorry, Iseabail." He said handing me two letters.

I stared at him and then the letters.

"One is from your family and the other from Mary's mother." said Claude.

I took a deep breath and started to shake.

Greer and Kenna grabbed a hold of me, "We need to get her inside." said Lola as she led the way.

I shook my head when we neared the stairs so the girls steered me towards the sun room.

Placing me on the couch, Greer sat by my side, Kenna and Lola took the floor by my feet. Mary quickly joined us and sat on the other side of me.

My hands were shaking, "I can't. I can't!" I said holding out the letters to Kenna.

Kenna took them, "Which one first?" she asked.

"The one from my family." I said grabbing a hold of Mary and Greer's hands.

Kenna tore open the letter.

_"Dear Daughter,_

_We received your letter and I must say I am very disappointed in you. A closed door, Darling? You know better then that! _

_We have also received word from the castle, Queen Mary's Mother, lord and regent of Scotland, has dissolved your betrothal to Jonathon and thanked us for our services to the crown. _

_It seems I am to become an Earl._

_I regret how things came about; Jonathon, I know, is truly devastated. But I applaud you on your doings daughter. The King's bastard son, if you had to change things you chose an interesting man to do it with._

_Your Uncle Paton will be joining you shortly to iron out your dowry. I would have come myself but I fell from my horse, I am fine but I need rest._

_I pray that this letter finds you in good health and that this all works out in the long end._

_Love your Father,_

_Marcas" _

read Kenna.

I had burst into tears the moment she had said that my betrothal was dissolved; I couldn't marry Jonathon any more. Our marriage wouldn't be recognized. And I had known my father would be disappointed in me but to hear it written, hurt.

"Read the one from my mother." said Mary as she rubbed my back gently.

Kenna did as asked;

_Dearest Iseabail,_

_I must say it came as quite a surprise when I receive word of your indiscretions, I was rather shocked, I thought if any one it would be Lady Kenna._

"Hey!" stopped Kenna.

"Kenna…." urged Mary.

_Though it pains me to say, I have dissolved your betrothal to Lord Jonathon, King Henry is very adamant about this. This can and will help strengthen the alliance between Scotland and France. Thank you, Iseabail, for helping Scotland; you're family will be well rewarded." _

_Signed,_

_Regent of Scotland _

_Mary of Guise_

…finished Kenna

"I am so sorry, Is." said Mary.

I looked at her, "My father would have let me come home if your mother hadn't thrown the Earl title at him." I yelled.

"Is…." started Mary.

"I need some air." I said getting up.

"Iseabail." Greer said.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and took off running.

I run out of the castle, down the stairs to the trees, there I burst into tears all over again.

**Bash POV**

"Mary's uncle has returned." Francis said as he joined me in the stables.

I stopped brushing, "And?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Francis.

I started re-brushing forcefully, "Why is Father doing this?" I asked.

"He wants the timber that Iseabail's family can give him, plus she is very rich." said Francis.

"But she has a fiancée!" I shouted.

"Maybe not any more." stated Francis.

I continued to brush, "Its not suppose to be like this. You shouldn't force some one to marry."

Francis gave me a look.

"You know what I mean. Iseabail is in love with Jonathon, now she might have to marry me! It isn't fair!" I said.

"Life isn't fair." said Francis.

"Your Grace, your father, the King has requested you and your brothers' presence in the throne room." said a servant bowing.

Francis and I quickly followed and went straight to the throne room.

"Father." Both Francis and I said.

"Bash, it seems that the regent of Scotland agrees with me and has seen to it that Lady Iseabail's engagement has been dissolved. As soon as Lord Paton arrives we will handle the dowry and you and she will be married." said Henry from his throne.

"Father, I truly wish you would reconsider." I said almost pleading.

"Nonsense! It's a good match, for both you and her." Henry said.

Mary and her ladies soon entered, it looked like Iseabail been crying.

"Your Grace." Mary said curtsying, her ladies did as well.

"Queen Mary." Henry said nodding his head.

"Lady Iseabail." He rang out.

Iseabail stepped forward and curtsied again.

"It seems congrats are in order! As soon as your uncle arrives and we sign the papers you and my son will be married!" smiled Henry.

"Thank you, Your Grace." grounded out Iseabail, not at all happy. But who could blame her.

"Your Grace, Lord Paton is here." said one of the guards.

"Show him in." said Henry.

A man in his late thirties walked in and bowed to the King.

"Your Grace, I am Lord Paton, Iseabail's uncle." He said.

"It is wonderful to meet a family member of Lady Iseabail's. May I ask how you are related?" asked Henry.

"My sister is her mother, Your Grace." Paton bowed.

I heard Iseabail gasp as a blond man joined us.

"May I introduce my squire, Lord Jonathon of Rilley, Your Grace." said Paton.

You could have heard a pin drop.

**SO?! Whatcha think? Review and let me know! Please!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 baby!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews/favoriting/story alerts! It makes my day knowing you guys are enjoying the story; I am having A LOT of fun writing it.**

**Quick question though…how do you guys like my picks for my characters? I like to have visuals and I like this better then just describing them. Let me know what you think.**

**In the mean time….on with the show!**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Iseabail POV**

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, the unthinkable happens; Jonathon walks in. I knew that he was Uncle Paton's squire but I didn't think my uncle would be cruel enough to bring him here; knowing I couldn't be with him.

Jonathon bowed to the King and Queen, "It is an honor to be at the French court, Your Grace." He said.

King Henry looked taken back, we all did.

"Sir Jonathon, what pray tell are you doing here?" asked Henry.

"He is my squire, Your Grace. Where I go, he must." said Uncle Paton.

"I see." said Henry.

"Well it is lovely to meet you, Sir Jonathon! Lady Iseabail has always spoken of you in such high regard." smiled Catherine.

"_Just twist the knife a little deeper why don't ya."_ I thought.

Mary stepped forward, Uncle Paton and Jonathon both bowed to her. "Your Grace." they both said.

"Lord Paton, it is good to see you again." said Mary then she turned to Jonathon, "It is good to see you as well Jonathon, it's been a long time."

"It truly has, Queen Mary." said Jonathon.

"Do you have the papers for Lady Iseabail's dowry?" asked Henry cutting in.

I stiffened, as did Jonathon.

"I do have papers, Your Grace. But my brother-in-law has made a few changes." said Uncle Paton.

"Did he know." muttered Henry.

"Perhaps Your Grace, Lord Paton and Jonathon should rest first. They did only just arrive." said Mary.

Henry sighed, "Yes! I have other matters to attend to. But make no mistake we will settle this." he said leaving.

Every one bowed as he left.

"I will have some one show you to your rooms, Lord Paton." said Catherine as she too left.

Once the King and Queen were gone, I ran into my Uncle's arms.

"There now; sweetheart. Uncle's here." He muttered into my hair as he held me.

I burst into tears. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

Uncle Paton looked me in the eye, "You just let me handle things, alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

I heard a throat being cleared behind me.

"Lord Paton, Jonathon, allow me to introduce the future king of France; Prince Francis." said Mary as Francis stepped forward.

"Your Grace." Uncle Paton bowed as he let go of me.

Jonathon just bowed.

"This is a good friend of not only Francis but my ladies and I's as well, Sir Jasper." said Mary as Jasper to stepped forward.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir. Iseabail has spoken of you often." said Jasper to my Uncle.

"Then that means; you're Sebastian." said Uncle Paton as he gazed upon Bash, who still stood in the background.

Bash only nodded.

"Lord Paton? Sir Jonathon? Your rooms are ready." Bowed a servant from the door.

"We will talk later." said my uncle as he kissed me on the forehead and then followed the servant.

Jonathon smiled at me, nodded, and followed my uncle.

As soon as they left, I took a deep a breath; "Oh my God!" I muttered as I held my sides.

"Well that was unexpected." said Greer.

"Why did your uncle bring him?" asked Kenna.

I shook my head; taking deep breaths, "I don't know!"

"Maybe we should go outside, get some fresh air." said Lola.

"Good idea." said Mary.

"Iseabail." started Bash, but Mary and the girls encircled me once more, cutting him off.

Kenna glared at him, "You've done enough."

"Iseabail, we need to talk some time!" said Bash as he looked over Kenna and Lola's heads.

"But not now." said Mary as she led us out.

Once we were outside I felt like I could breathe again.

"What am I going to do?" I shouted. "It's torture seeing him!"

Greer and Kenna rubbed my back.

"Did you see the King's face? He was speechless." said Lola.

"He wasn't the only one." I muttered.

"Your uncle must be up to some thing." said Mary as she started to pace before us.

"What do you mean? My family wants the marriage between Bash and I. My father is being made an Earl because of it." I said.

"Your uncle could have left Jonathon in Scotland, but he didn't. Why?" asked Mary.

"Jonathon is his squire. Squires follow their master knights." said Lola.

"But your uncle had to have known it would be tortures for you to see him, why would he put you through that?" asked Mary.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Some thing is going on." muttered Mary.

**Bash POV**

"So….that's Jonathon. Wow!" said Jasper as we walked to the stables.

I stayed silent.

"What is he doing here?" continued Jasper.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Do you think he'll try to steal her back?" asked Jasper.

"He can't. The regent of Scotland dissolved their engagement, they can't marry. It wouldn't be recognized. Plus he would be putting the new part of the alliance in jeopardy; if he did my father could have his head." I said as we neared our horses.

"By the way, here!" said Jasper as he threw a pouch at me. "One hundred livre, as promised."

I glared at him, "That isn't funny!" I shouted, throwing the pouch back at him.

"But you won." Jasper said throwing it back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said shoving it back.

"You got Iseabail into bed." said Jasper shoving the pouch back to me.

I glared, "It wasn't like that."

Jasper shrugged, "You still won." as he walked to his horse.

I sighed, "And now I'm getting married."

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming!" said Jasper, swinging on to his horse.

"Nor did I!" I muttered.

As we set off we noticed Mary and her ladies near the trees, "Ladies!" called Jasper as we neared them.

Mary and her ladies bowed, but only Mary come forward; Iseabail and the others walked off.

"Riding for pleasure or hunting?" Mary asked.

"Just pleasure." said Jasper.

"Well enjoy your ride." said Mary as she turned to follow her ladies.

"Mary! I never planned for this to happen." I called out.

Mary turned to face me, "And I believe that Bash, but that doesn't change the fact that my friend's heart is broken. That the life she had planned is now gone. I know that it took the both of you to do this but Iseabail is paying the price." she said.

I could only nod.

"Good day gentlemen." Mary said and walked off.

"Things are going to get interesting around here. Aren't they?" stated Jasper.

"Isn't it always?" I muttered.

**Iseabail POV**

"So King Henry, his advisers, Francis, Mary, Claude, and your uncle are all in there?" asked Greer as we once again passed the throne room.

"Yeap! Ironing out my dowry and enhancing the alliance." I said sighing.

"Wow!" said Kenna.

"Iseabail!" Jonathon called out from down the hall.

I hadn't seen him sense yesterday, once again my heart tightened up.

Greer could see me tense and stepped in front of me, "Jonathon, now isn't a good time."

"I need to speak with you." Jonathon said looking pass Greer at me.

The doors to the throne room opened and people started to exit.

I looked for my uncle and Mary.

"A break is just what we needed." said my uncle as he stretched.

Kenna, Lola, Greer, and I all looked to Mary; "We are still working on the details. It seems King Henry was expecting a lot more timber then he is being offered. And my mother and uncle think that we should get more companies to help guard our boarders. And of course other things." said Mary as she rubbed her forehead.

"I think you could stand for some entertainment, Your Grace." said my uncle.

Mary looked to him, "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Uncle Paton smiled and turned to me, "You and Jonathon against me?" he asked.

I stared at him and then shook my head.

Uncle Paton smiled, "Come on! It'd be fun! Plus then Queen Mary could see you in action."

Again I shook my head.

"Jonathon! What do you say? You and Iseabail against me?" Uncle Paton called out.

Jonathon laughed, "Why do you want to embarrass yourself? You know Iseabail and I could take you in less then five minutes."

"I don't know, she's been here a while. She might have lost her edge." said Uncle Paton as he smirked at me.

"Trying to goat me isn't going to work uncle!" I glared.

Uncle Paton continued to smirk, "What? Are you afraid to lose?" he asked.

I glared. "We are at the French court. We can't do that here!" I said sternly.

"If Queen Mary gave us permission we could. We are her subjects after all." said Uncle Paton.

"Down by the water would be perfect, near the stables and trees." said Jonathon as he joined in.

I turned my glare on him, "You're not helping!"

"Come on Is! We can take him." said Jonathon.

"I know that! But that doesn't change the fact that we are at the French court! Not home on our lands! And that I am no longer….." I started to say but couldn't finish.

"Engaged to me?" whispered Jonathon.

I could feel tears starting to form.

"You are still a Scottish subject, Is. Queen Mary can decide!" stated Uncle Paton as he turned to her.

"Can some one please explain what you three are talking about?" Mary shouted.

Kenna, Lola, and Greer all nodded, looking confused.

"They want to fight." I said.

"Fight?" asked Kenna.

Uncle Paton, Jonathon, and I all nodded.

"As in sword fighting?" asked Lola.

Again the three of us nodded.

"Are you serious?" gasped Greer.

"We use to do it all the time back home." shrugged Jonathon.

The girls and Mary all stared at me. "Who do you think convinced my father to let me learn to fight?" I asked pointing over at Jonathon, who smiled.

The girls continued to stare.

"The two of them make a great team, they took down Marcas; what? At the age of thirteen?" asked Uncle Paton.

"Eleven." Jonathon and I said together.

Uncle Paton smiled, "So what do you say, Your Grace? Can my niece and my squire fight me?" he asked turning to Mary.

"What is this I hear about a fight?" asked Catherine as she joined us.

Uncle Paton bowed to her, "I was just telling Queen Mary about the fights my niece, Jonathon, and I use to have; Your Grace." He answered.

"You know how to fight, my dear?" Catherine asked me.

Before I could answer, Jonathon did for me; "Your Grace, put it this way, it's a good thing she's on your side. You honestly don't want to mess with her."

Catherine raised an eye brow, "Is that so? Then we must see it!" she said.

My eyes grew wide.

"Your Grace, Iseabail is now engaged to Bash. It would not be proper for her to fight! Let alone beside the man that she was once engaged to." said Mary.

"Oh its harmless fun." said Catherine waving her hand.

"I wouldn't say harmless, Your Grace. Jonathon and Iseabail; both prefer to use real swords and not practice ones." said Uncle Paton.

The girls and Mary once again stared at me.

Catherine smiled. "How exciting!"

Uncle Paton bowed, "Then we have your permission, Your Grace?" he asked.

"Oh course! But I wish to watch! And I think Henry and a few others will as well." said Catherine.

I bite my lip.

Catherine turned to me, "Perhaps we can met outside? In say an hour?" she asked.

"It would be an honor, Your Grace." said Jonathon.

"Excellent! I shall go inform Henry!" said Catherine, then she left.

I hit Jonathon with the back of my hand, "Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea, remember?" Jonathon said smirking.

I turned to glare at my uncle.

"You best go get ready, my dear. We have a show to put on." said my uncle, smirking.

I took a deep breath and left for the stairs, I could hear the girls and Mary on my heels.

I didn't stop till I got to our room; the girls were just walking in as I pulled a box out from under my bed, opening it, I pulled out clothing.

"Do you want to explain all of this again?" asked Greer as she sat down on the couch.

I walked behind our changing wall with my new outfit; "What's there to explain? Now, thanks to my idiot of an uncle, I now get to fight in front of the whole French court! I get to fight next to the man I love; who knows me like the back of his hand; in front of the man who I am now engaged to and his father, the King! Who could very well put Jonathon to the rack for even touching me!" I said loudly.

"Why is Catherine OK with this? Doesn't she see that this could be a problem for the alliance?" asked Kenna.

"That is a good question." said Mary.

After I was dressed, I moved from behind the changing wall and back towards my bed.

"Wow!" whistled the girls when they took in my forest green shirt and black shirt. The shirt looked like it was a corset sense it was laced up the sides, it stuck to my body perfectly, it barely felt as if I had any thing on.

I smiled.

""You can fight in that?" asked Mary as she took in my skirt.

"It has high slits on the sides." I said moving so that they could see my legs; the slits went right up to just pass the knee. "Mother insisted that I still look like a lady when I fought." I said.

"Those make you look like a lady?" smirked Kenna.

I smirked at her, sitting down I again pulled clothes out of the box; this time boots. High boots that went up to the knee.

"Nice!" said Greer.

"Again, she thought this was better then pants?" asked Kenna.

I shrugged as I pulled the next item out of the box; this time a sword.

"Where did you get that?" Lola asked as I unsheathed the sword.

I made a face; "It was a gift…..from my father. He gave it to me a year after I started to learn to fight. He said that a warrior should have her own sword." I explained.

"Its beautiful." said Kenna as she gazed at it.

I handed it to her, "Its so light." She said as she held it.

I nodded, "It was made for me; Father gave the blacksmith my height and weight. It took the poor man, a month to get it right. Father then had it engraved." I said pointing to the hilt.

Kenna held the sword up, "Be true, be just, be thy self, my little warrior." She read aloud.

I smiled as I took the sword back from her, strapping the sword to my belt, I re-gathered two of my daggers placing one in each of my boots, then I placed throwing knives in the back of my belt.

"Don't you think that's rather a lot?" asked Mary.

I shook my head, "Both Uncle Paton and Jonathon will have at least this many weapons. If not more. We don't really have a rule or any thing."

"So the first one to lose all of their weapons loses?" asked Lola.

I shook my head, "Any thing can be used at as a weapon, I once used a tree branch against Jonathon." I laughed, but then I stopped.

"So when is there a winner?" asked Mary.

"First blood." I stated.

The girls looked at me.

"The first one to draw blood wins." I explained.

"So you fight until you bleed?" asked Kenna.

"The point is to not bleed. You dodge your appointee's weapons and you get him or her first." I said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Greer.

I shrugged, "The worse I've ever gotten is a cut leg."

The girls stared.

I moved the right side of my skirt to the side and showed them the scare that Jonathon had given me, "I about scared my mother to death." I said.

"I don't think this is such a good idea!" said Greer looking around.

"Catherine is expecting it now, I have to." I said.

Mary stood up and walked towards me, "Are you sure about this?" she asked, I knew what she was really asking, was I going to be alright fight next to a man I loved but who I was no longer engaged to.

I took a deep breath, "Yes." I said.

Mary nodded, "Ok then!"

Mary led the rest of us out the door and down the stairs.

"Perfect timing." said Jonathon as he and Uncle Paton joined us.

Uncle Paton bowed to Mary and then turned to me; smirking, "Ready to lose?" he asked.

"Ready to eat dirt?" I asked back as we existed the castle and descended the steps.

Uncle Paton burst out laughing, "Not this time, sweetheart!"

"How come Jonathon and Iseabail don't have shields?" asked Lola when she noticed Uncle Paton's.

"I have to have some help." said Uncle Paton. "It is two against one, you know."

"Not that it will do you any good!" laughed Jonathon, I joined him. "You ready?" Jonathon asked me as we neared the crowd by the water.

All I did was nod when we reached the King.

"So I hear some entertainment was offered." said Henry as we bowed to him.

"Its just some thing we use to do back home, Your Grace. I was getting a bit stiff just sitting all day so I told Queen Mary we should have some fun." said Uncle Paton.

King Henry looked at me or rather he looked me up and down, "You're sure about this?" He asked.

Once again before I could answer, Jonathon did it for me; "There is no one else I would rather have by my side, Your Grace. Is knows what she's doing."

Henry looked at him and then over at Bash, who I just noticed was beside Francis. "And you, Bash; are you alright with your fiancée fighting?" he asked.

Bash looked from his father to me, "If Iseabail says she can handle it then yes, I'm alright with it."

I smiled at him for the first time in weeks, "I can handle it."

Bash nodded his head at me smiling, "Good, because I'm betting on you!"

I laughed, "You'd better!"

"Your Grace?" Uncle Paton asked bowing.

"On with it then." said Henry.

The three of us bowed and moved away from the crowd.

"First blood?" asked Uncle Paton.

"Always!" said Jonathon and I together.

Uncle Paton laughed and drew his sword; Jonathon and I drew ours; we separated and encircled Uncle Paton, I took the shield side and Jonathon the sword, we always changed it up whenever we fought; to surprise Uncle Paton.

Jonathon looked to me and nodded, I did the same.

He went high and I went low, the fight began.

…**So? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Review and Let me know! **

**If you want to see what I modeled Iseabail's shirt after tip in -**Renaissance Gothic Peasant Electra Corset **– 1****st**** image on Google (just picture it in green)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok…..I've been getting a bit of feed back about Iseabail and Jonathon's relationship. It may seem like I am TRYING to sell them as a couple but I'm not. This story is still a Bash and OC story. I just want to show Why its so hard for Iseabail to move on, I want to show why she ****is in love**** with Jonathon, why their relationship is so strong but that's it! I Promise!**

**I own nothing!**

**Bash POV**

"So your new fiancée's dowry is being discussed today." said Jasper as we gathered in the sunroom.

I glared at him.

Jasper laughed at me, "Hey! I was just saying out loud what you were thinking." He said.

"You heard what Iseabail's uncle said, her father had made changes. I do not envy Francis and Mary right now." I said.

"Nor do I!" said Jasper grabbing an apple. "Come, you haven't drawn a bow is some time. If we're going hunting later, you should practice."

"I should practice?" I laughed.

…

Jasper and I practiced hitting the target for some time.

"You need to stop holding the bow so tightly! Its throwing off your aim." I said as Jasper once again hit the side of the circle.

"I am not!" said Jasper.

"Yes, you are!" I said pointing to the target.

"There you are!" said Francis as he joined us.

Jasper and I looked to him, "Is the dowry settled? Did Father get what he wanted?" I asked.

Francis shook his head, "Not even close, at least not yet. We finally decided to take a break, but that is not why I'm here. It seems that there is to be a fighting match today." He said looking at me.

"Really?" I asked smiling, "Who?"

"Lord Paton, Sir Jonathon, and…Iseabail!" said Francis.

My smile fell, "What?" I shouted.

"It seems back in Scotland the three of them fought all the time." said Francis.

"How is this being allowed? Iseabail is a maid-in-waiting! Not a knight! She can't fight in a match!" I shouted.

"She can when my mother is allowing it." sighed Francis.

I stared at him, "What?" I again shouted.

"It seems my mother over heard Lord Paton talking to Mary and interrupted. Said that she too wanted to watch and to meet in a hour." said Francis.

"So Iseabail is not only fighting but she is fighting against her uncle and her no longer fiancée?" asked Jasper.

"Not exactly." said Francis frowning.

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked.

"It seems that Jonathon and Iseabail fight side by side, and according to my mother, very well." explained Francis.

"Oh." I said looking away.

"Bash….." started Jasper.

I sighed, "She grew up with him, was engaged to him, and she still loves him; of course they make a good team." I stated.

Francis and Jasper both gave me looks.

"Come! We must go watch my fiancée and her…friend win!" I said as I put my bow down.

"My mother said some thing about down by the water." said Francis.

I could only nod and follow.

….

As we neared the water I saw a rather large crowd gathered.

"It seems the people were in the mode for a good match." said Francis as he too looked around.

"Its not every day a woman fights." said Jasper.

Francis and I both glared at him.

"Yeah." muttered Jasper.

Once we reached the crowd we looked for the girls.

"They aren't here yet." said Charles as he joined us. "Isn't it exciting? Iseabail is going to fight! I like her! I can't believe you're marrying her!" he continued quite quickly.

"Nor can I." I smiled.

"Your Grace, care to place a wager?" asked a gentlemen from behind us.

"I'm not a betting man, Lord Michael." said Francis.

"I am! Fifteen livre on Iseabail!" said Jasper.

Micheal's face changed, "She is fighting a trained knight, Lord Jasper. She may be good, but she is just a woman."

I glared at him, "That woman is my fiancee!" I almost shouted. "One hundred livre on Iseabail." I continued.

Lord Michael just stared, nodded and walked away.

Jasper and Francis laughed.

"He wasn't very nice." said Charles.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "No he wasn't. And Iseabail will show him just how wrong he is!"

Charles smiled at me.

"There they are." said some one from behind us.

Turning to the hill, I watched Mary and her ladies come towards us. But I only had eyes of Iseabail; her hair was tied back in a bun so it was out of her face, she was dressed in a green shirt that looked like a second skin on her, the skirt she wore was long, I didn't know how she'd be able to fight in it, and on her belt was a sword.

"That's an actual sword!" said Jasper before I could.

"They fight with real weapons. Not practice ones." said Francis looking at me.

"Great!" I said.

I then took another look at Iseabail; I don't think I had ever seen her look so beautiful; she held herself with such pride at this moment it was hard not to feel pride myself; _"She's yours now." _I thought.

"Who is that next to her?" asked Charles.

I looked to where he was pointing and noticed for the first time, Jonathon. He was walking beside Iseabail and talking to her.

"That is Lord Paton's squire, Charles." explained Francis. "Sir Jonathon."

"The man who is fighting with Iseabail?" asked Charles.

Francis nodded.

"He looks like a fighter." said Charles smiling. "This should be fun!"

Jasper, Francis, and I just nodded.

"Here they come!" laughed Catherine with such joy.

"Is it just me or she up to some thing?" whispered Jasper to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was!" I whispered back.

Father stood off to the side, Francis, Charles and I went to join him.

Mary, Lord Paton, Jonathon, Iseabail, and the rest of the girls walked to join us.

"So I hear some entertainment was offered." said Father as they bowed to him.

"Its just some thing we use to do back home, Your Grace. I was getting a bit stiff just sitting all day so I told Queen Mary we should have some fun." said Sir Paton.

Father looked at Iseabail or rather he looked her up and down; I had to hold my tongue, "You're sure about this?" He asked.

Before Iseabail could answer, Jonathon did; "There is no one else I would rather have by my side, Your Grace. Is knows what she's doing."

"_Bastard!"_ I thought.

Father looked at him and then over at me, "And you, Bash; are you alright with your fiancée fighting?" he asked.

"_Hell no!"_ I wanted to say but instead I turned from him and looked at Iseabail, "If Iseabail says she can handle it then yes, I'm alright with it."

Iseabail smiled at me for the first time in weeks, "I can handle it."

My heart skipped a beat.

I nodded my head at her smiling, "Good, because I'm betting on you!"

"You'd better!" she laughed

"Your Grace?" Lord Paton asked bowing.

"On with it then." said Father.

The three of them bowed and moved away from the crowd.

"First blood?" I heard Lord Paton call out.

"Always!" said Jonathon and Iseabail said together.

"What is first blood?" asked Charles.

"It means they fight, till one of them bleeds." said Mary as she took his hand.

My eyes grew wide, I hadn't agreed to that! I didn't want Iseabail hurt.

"She'll be alright, Bash!" said Jasper as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned back to the match.

Lord Paton laughed at some thing and drew his sword; Jonathon and Iseabail then drew theirs; they separated and encircled Lord Paton, Iseabail went to the shield side and Jonathon took the sword side.

As Iseabail moved I noticed that her skirt was indeed slit up the sides, giving not only me but every one else a good view of her legs and boots.

"Nice!" muttered Japer.

I hit him in the chest.

I watched as Jonathon and Iseabail nodded to each other, but no other communication was exchanged; instead I watched as they moved as one; Jonathon raised his sword high to clash with Paton's and Iseabail dropped low to get pass Paton's shield.

"Wow!" said Charles as Iseabail's sword went up under the shield and pulled; causing Paton to loss balance and focus as he fought Jonathon, which enabled Jonathon to turn his sword and hit Paton in the chest with the hilt. But Paton recovered quickly; using his shield he hit Iseabail in the face making her fall back and drop the sword.

"Shit!" I said as I saw Iseabail hold her face.

But she too quickly recovered, moving her skirt to the side, she drew a dagger from her boot.

Jonathon had moved Paton away from Iseabail within that time and she was able to retrieve her sword.

She rejoined Jonathon and Paton. Moving to stand on Jonathon's left, she and he took the stance to fight.

Jonathon held his sword with both hands near his head as Iseabail held her sword in her right and dagger turned down towards the ground in her left.

This time Paton came at them. Using the shield again on Iseabail, Paton blocked Jonathon's sword, turning the sword to hit Jonathon in the stomach he followed with an elbow to Jonathon's face.

"Ah!" called out Jonathon.

My eyes went wide.

Iseabail swiftly moved and kicked Paton's shield, making him turn to her and give Jonathon time to recover. Paton and Iseabail's swords clashed. Metal on metal echoed around us.

Iseabail raised her dagger and once again put it behind Paton's shield, bringing her leg up, she kicked Paton in the stomach, as he fell she yanked with the dagger, pulling Paton's shield from his arm.

"Argh!" yelled Paton as he landed.

Jonathon rejoined Iseabail and they looked down at Paton.

Iseabail smirked, "Do you yield yet Uncle?" she asked.

"Never!" yelled Paton, he then raised his left hand and throw dirt at Jonathon; hitting him in the eye.

"Shit!" yelled Jonathon as he dropped his sword once more to cover his eyes.

Paton then used his legs and side swiped Iseabail's legs, sending her to the ground.

"You ass!" she screamed.

Paton quickly got up and recovered his sword.

Iseabail threw her dagger; almost hitting Paton's hand; preventing him from retrieving his shield.

She then quickly got up with her sword.

"Just you and me then, sweetheart!" said Paton as he swished his sword.

Iseabail moved to stand in front of Jonathon, who was still blinded by dirt.

"Kick his ass, Is!" I heard Jonathon say.

Iseabail waited for Paton to come to her, and he did.

Raising his sword high he came at her but Iseabail side stepped and he went pass her.

Moving quickly she brought her sword to his back.

"Drop it!" she yelled.

Paton huffed and hung his head.

"Drop it!" she yelled again.

Paton was facing us so I saw him smile.

Moving forward quickly he wiped around and swung; nearly taking Iseabail's head off.

But she ducked just in time; before Paton could bring his sword around again; Jonathon, who was still blind, kicked his feet out and sent Paton once again to the ground.

Iseabail ran up and kicked Paton's sword away.

Then she smirked, "Told you to drop it."

Paton smiled too, "I haven't bleed yet!"

"Oh but you have uncle!" Iseabail said as she knelt to help him up.

Once sitting she used her hand and pocked at torn slit in Paton's shirt.

"Ouch!" yelled Paton.

Iseabail removed her hand and held it up, there was blood.

"First blood!" she shouted.

And the crowd went wild! Shouts and cheers could be heard.

Iseabail smiled and helped her uncle up as we joined them.

"Iseabail! That was incredible!" said Mary as she hugged her.

Iseabail's smile grew.

"Told you, she hadn't last her edge!" said Jonathon as he too joined us, a wet cloth in his hands.

"She got lucky!" huffed Paton.

Iseabail smirked, "Whatever you say, Uncle."

"Most impressive, Lady Iseabail. You and Sir Jonathon make a wonderful team!" said Catherine smiling.

Jonathon placed a hand on Iseabail's shoulder, "As I said, Your Grace. There is no else I would rather have by my side." He stated.

"You were brilliant!" said Kenna as she drew Iseabail away from Jonathon's hand.

I was must grateful to her.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Charles asked eagerly.

"Yes, whom ever it was; we should bring them here to train my sons." said Father.

"You're looking at them, Your Grace. Both Jonathon and my uncle taught me." said Iseabail. "Jonathon was my first teacher though."

"I didn't want a wife that would just stand in the background, Your Grace. I wanted one that would fight by my side." said Jonathon as he gazed upon Iseabail.

My heart felt tightened.

"Well you did a fine job, Sir Jonathon. But she will now be my son's wife and he will decide if she continues to fight or not." said Father.

Iseabail grew red.

"I am most proud of my future bride, Father. And if it brings her joy, then yes I too would be honored to have her fight by my side!" I said.

Jonathon and Lord Paton stiffened but Iseabail once again smiled at me.

"Your Grace, perhaps we should take this back to the castle, I am sure after a match like at every one is hungry." said Mary.

"Yes. To the dining hall!" shouted Father, offering his arm to Kenna, they left.

I decided to take a chance and offered my arm to Iseabail, "Shall we?" I asked.

**Iseabail POV**

After winning the match against my uncle, I have to admit, I felt pride. I was proud of myself and had renewed faith in my abilities.

After Jonathon stated that he wouldn't want any one else by his side I felt my heart tighten. Did he know what those words did to me? Didn't he know that if I could I would marry him here and now! But I can't! We can never marry, Mary's mother won't allow it. So why did he have to make this so hard on me? Couldn't he see this was killing me?

When Kenna pulled me away from Jonathon I felt relieved.

"Your Grace, perhaps we should take this back to the castle, I am sure after a match like at every one is hungry." said Mary.

"Yes. To the dining hall!" shouted Father, offering his arm to Kenna.

Kenna squeezed my hand and then turned to leave with the King.

Bash walked up to me, "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

I looked to Mary and then to Jonathon; _"You have to let him go. Your future is with Bash now! You need to move on!"_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, we shall." I said taking his arm.

**Has Iseabail decided to give Bash a chance? What do Jonathon and Paton have planned? What does Catherine? Stay tune….and PLEASE Review! Please!?**

** P.S. How was the sword fight?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

As I linked arms with Bash, I could see Jonathon stiffen; I knew I was hurting him but I also knew that I had to let go.

Bash was a good man, he hadn't wanted this to happen; his father, the King, was pushing us to marry; Bash had as much say as I did.

"You fought very well. I must say I am impressed." said Bash as we walked up the hill.

I smiled, "I surprised you, did I?"

"Yes you did! I knew that you could throw a dagger, thanks to the mishap with Tomas, but I never knew that you could do that." said Bash.

I laughed, "Well now you know! Perhaps someday you and I could spare together." I said.

Bash looked me in the eye, "I would like that very much." he said.

I blushed.

"Iseabail, do you think Jonathon or your uncle could teach me too?" asked Charles as he come up on my right.

I turned to him, "I'm sure if you ask really nicely, Charles, they will have a hard time turning you down." I said smiling.

Charles smiled as well and took my hand. "I'm really proud of you and I'm glad you're marrying my brother." he said.

My smiled grew bigger as I started to swing our joined hands, Charles laughed.

I could feel Bash's eyes on us.

"I suppose your brothers not so bad." I shrugged. "I could have done worse I guess."

"Thanks!" said Bash.

I joined Charles in laughing.

Once we reached the castle I went to change; Mary, Greer, and Lola followed.

"I don't think I've ever been more proud of you." said Greer as we entered our room.

I smirked at her as I went to the changing wall.

"How old were you when started learning to fight?" asked Lola.

"Nine." I called out as I pulled off my shirt.

"And you were able to take down your father at eleven?" asked Mary.

"With Jonathon's help." I said sliding off my skirt, "Can some one hand me the dress off my bed?" I asked.

"No, you can't wear that one!" shouted Greer.

I moved to look from behind the changing wall at her and raised an eye brow; Mary and Lola were also looking at her.

"You have finally acknowledged that Bash is indeed your new fiancée. You have to wear some thing special!" said Greer as she stood up and swipe towards the armoire.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"She's right Is. Besides what could it hurt to wear some thing nice? Eyes will be on you any way, you should give them some thing to look at." said Mary as she joined Greer.

"Fine." I huffed and then went back to putting on my slip and bustier.

"What about the green dress with a gold trim?" asked Lola.

"Hmmm…how about the red with the white belt?" asked Mary.

"No; this one." said Greer.

"Yes!" "Perfect!" came from Mary and Lola.

Greer brought the dress behind the changing wall to me, "Greer." I whispered.

"It's been in the armoire all this time, I think it's time it saw the light of day." said Greer smiling.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

Greer smiled, "Oh course."

Placing the lavender strapless dress over my head, she pulled it down to the ground, making me turn; she pulled the strings to tighten the corset, gentle smoothing the purple vines that formed the belt. Then she moved on to the separate sleeves, pulling one onto my right arm just before it hit my shoulder, she then did the same to my left. The sleeves had vines that matched my belt with flowers wrapping around.

"Perfect." Greer smiled.

I smiled back.

As Greer and I both came around the changing wall, Lola and Mary both sucked in a breath.

"You look beautiful." said Mary.

"Wonderful." said Lola.

"Now we just have to do your hair!" said Greer as she pulled me to the vanity table.

"Should it be up or down?" asked Lola.

"Up!" said Greer and Mary together.

"Up it is then." I said. "But why am I the only one changing?" I asked.

"Because tonight is your night, you fought and won when no one besides us thought you could, you get to show them, they were wrong." said Mary.

"But Mary, Francis….." I stated but couldn't finish.

"We have made no promises to each other, well I guess I tried but he…..he wants Olivia; not me." said Mary sadly.

"So show him what he's missing!" I said taking a hold of her hand.

Mary smiled, "I guess I could!"

"Greer, you do Iseabail's hair and I'll help Mary chose a dress." said Lola as she pulled Mary towards the door.

"Afterwards you and Greer will change too." I stated.

"I agree! Eyes are going to be on Iseabail tonight and with us by her side, we should all look good." agreed Mary.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" grinned Greer.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

"Good!" I said turning back towards the mirror.

**Bash POV**

After Iseabail left with Mary and the other ladies, I followed Francis and every one else to the dining hall.

"Iseabail is the talk of the night." said Francis as he handing me a glass of wine.

"Of course she is, did you see her out there?" I said smiling; I then placed the glass of wine on a table and took a glass filled with cider instead.

Francis gave me a look.

"Iseabail thinks I drink too much." I shrugged.

Francis started to laugh; "Does she now?"

I glared at him, "Shut up!" I said taking a drink of cider.

"Where is Lord Michael? He owes me some money!" said Jasper as he joined us.

"He owes you?" I laughed.

Jasper looked at me and laughed as well.

"There he is!" said Francis still laughing.

"Ahh! Lord Micheal, there you are. I believe the three of us had a beat." said Jasper as he walked up to Lord Micheal.

Lord Micheal quickly swallowed his wine, "Your Grace! Lord Jasper, Sebastian….." he started.

Jasper, Francis, and I just looked at him.

"Well you see my lords, we never really…I mean we didn't really shake on it." said Lord Micheal.

"Didn't shake on it?" I asked laughing.

"I do believe you offered me a wager, Lord Micheal. But my brother and Lord Jasper took you up on it." said Francis.

"Your Grace, we never really stated the beat. Your brother shouted, rather loudly at me and that's it." defended Lord Micheal.

"You walked away." said Jasper.

"I don't care about the beat, Lord Micheal. Iseabail proving you wrong is what's most important." I said smiling.

Lord Micheal took a deep breath.

"Perhaps we can forget all about this, if you in fact go up to Lady Iseabail herself, tell her that she surprised you and that next time, you also will be beating on her." said Francis.

"I am quite alright with that." I said nodding.

Jasper huffed, "Me too."

"I can do that." said Lord Micheal.

"Here's your chance." said Jasper as he nodded towards the door.

I turned as well and my heart skipped at beat.

Mary and her ladies had arrived, all four of them had changed, but my eyes were only on Iseabail, she looked stunning in that dress.

"Bash, you might get into a fight of your own tonight!" laughed Jasper. "Its a good thing she's yours."

"But she was once mine! But that didn't stop Lord Sebastian from stealing her from me, now did it?" asked Jonathon as he and Lord Paton joined us.

"Sir Jonathon, how are your eyes feeling?" asked Francis.

"Better, Your Grace. Thank you." bowed Jonathon.

"I didn't steal her away, Sir Jonathon. Things happened and the choice was taken out of both Iseabail and I's hands." I said.

"Not that you fought it." said Jonathon.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Mary as she and girls joined us.

She had changed into a red dress with a low v neck, Greer wore a green dress with gold trim, and Lola wore a light blue with dark blue lace.

"Not at all, Your Grace." said Lord Paton. "We were merely talking about the match."

"The match that you last, Uncle?" asked Iseabail smiling.

Lord Paton smiled at her, "Yes my dear niece, that one."

Jasper used his elbow to push Lord Micheal forward.

"Lady Iseabail, I must say you most surprised me. Next time I will make sure to beat on you." said Lord Micheal bowing at her.

Iseabail smiled, "Thank you, Lord Micheal."

Lord Micheal bowed to Mary and then back at Francis before taking his leave.

"Mary, you look beautiful." said Francis staring.

"Thank you, Francis." said Mary.

"You changed without me!" said Kenna as she joined us.

"You had company." smiled Greer.

Kenna rolled her eyes and then turned to Iseabail, "You look gorgeous, Iseabail! Doesn't see she, Bash?" she asked turning to me.

Everyone's eyes were now upon me; "Yes, you do." I said looking into Iseabail's eyes.

Iseabail blushed, "Thank you, Bash."

"You do ook stunning, Is." said Jonathon.

I held back a glare.

"Thank you, Jonathon." Iseabail said nodding to him but then she walked towards me, "I could use a drink." she implied.

"Let's get you one then." I said offering my arm, which she then took.

"We'll be back." she said over her shoulder as I led her away.

"You never told me what your favorite part of the fight was." said Iseabail as we neared a servant with cider filled glasses.

I smiled, "I would have to go with the end, when you kicked your uncle to the ground. He looked rather surprised."

Iseabail started to laugh, "I've never kicked him to the ground before, normally when I do it, he just stumbles. I guess I finally put enough force behind my kick."

My smile grew, "It was most impressive."

"So how much did you beat on me?" asked Iseabail.

"One hundred livre." I said and then started to laugh when Iseabail's eyes grew wide.

"Are you insane? What if I had lost? You could have lost all that money!" Iseabail shouted.

"Calm down!" I said looking around, people were staring.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You have to be insane to beat that much! What if I had lost? How do you think I would have felt if I had cost you that much?" Iseabail again yelled.

I grabbed her arm and led her to a near by wall, people were openly staring.

"I wasn't worried about the money; I was trying to prove a point." I said looking around.

"What point?" Iseabail asked, in a low tone, at least she wasn't yelling any more.

I stopping looking around and returned my eyes to only her, "I wanted to prove that I had the utmost confidence in you." I said.

Iseabail again blushed.

"As I said I already knew what you could do with a dagger. But no one else did. So when I heard people beating against you, when they said that you were just a woman, that you couldn't handle it. I got…huh...I got angry. So I did the first thing I could think of, I beat big! That shut them up." I continued.

Iseabail stared into my eyes and then smiled, "You're still an idiot!" she muttered.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but maybe not, you won didn't you?" I smiled.

Iseabail rolled her eyes, "I really need that drink now."

After Iseabail calmed down, we grabbed our cider, and returned to the others.

"Is every thing all right?" asked Mary looking from Iseabail to me and back.

"Yes, every thing is fine. Bash here is just an idiot!" said Iseabail.

"How so?" asked Kenna.

"He beat big on me." said Iseabail.

"How big?" asked Greer.

Iseabail turned to me and gave me a look.

"One hundred livre big." I huffed.

Mary and her ladies stared.

"You had great confidence in her then." said Kenna still wide eyed.

"Hey I beat on her too!" piped up Jasper.

"And how much did you beat?" asked Iseabail.

Jasper then looked sheepish, I suppose now realizing he shouldn't have spoken up.

"Fifteen." muttered Jasper.

"So confidences but not great confidences?" asked Iseabail.

Every one laughed.

"Hey I still beat on you." defended Jasper.

Iseabail reached out and squeezed his hand, "Yes, yes you did. Thank you my friend."

Jasper smiled.

Music started to play.

"I want to dance." stated Mary.

Iseabail grinned, dropping Jasper's hand, she took Mary's. "We'll be back." Iseabail said as she pulled Mary; who had grabbed Greer, who grabbed Kenna, who grabbed Lola, to the dance floor.

The five of them formed a circle and started to dance.

I along with Francis and Jasper watched in amusement as the ladies laughed and had fun.

"This isn't over, Lord Sebastian." whispered Jonathon as he stood on my left side.

I sighed and turned to him, "I'm sorry, Sir Jonathon; but it is."

"You saw us out there, fighting; we didn't even have to speak to each other. She read my moves and I read hers. We belong together!" said Jonathon.

"You may have, but now she is with me. Her father and mine will come to an agreement on the dowry and she and I will marry. I am sorry that you are losing her but I am not sorry that I am gaining her. She is a special woman, and I promise to treat her right." I said looking him in the eye.

"You are the bastard son of a King. What can you give her?" asked Jonathon.

"Every thing within my power to give." I said back.

"Bash?" questioned Jasper as he looked from Jonathon to me. "Every thing alright?"

"Everything's fine." I said turning from Jonathon, the song had ended the girls were returning.

"You looked like you were having fun." I smirked at Iseabail.

Iseabail looked from me to Jonathon and back. "Yes I was. Everything here alright?" she asked.

"Oh course." said Jonathon.

Iseabail continued to look at me, "Everything is just fine." I said looking her in the eye.

…

**Iseabail POV **

The girls and I stayed with Bash and Jasper for the rest of the night. Jonathon had finally called it a night and left and unfortunately Francis decided to see what Olivia was up to and left as well.

Mary tried to smile but failed, "I think I'll go see what your uncle is up to, Iseabail." Mary said as she took her leave.

"Poor Mary." whispered Lola.

"You dance quite gracefully." said Jasper to her as he handed her a glass of wine.

I couldn't help but grin, I pulled Greer with me off to the side to give Jasper and Lola privacy.

"When did that happen?" whispered Greer.

I smiled, "No idea."

"He's liked her for while." said Bash as handed Greer and I both cider.

"Really?" asked Greer intrigued.

"Yes, he likes a woman that can handle herself, when I told him about her taking care of me when I was wounded he seemed intrigued." said Bash as he sipped his cider.

"Why?" asked Greer.

"The blood." I said.

Both Bash and Greer looked at me, "She didn't squirm at the sight of blood, she held her own and helped Bash survive." I explained.

"Better her then me." shuddered Greer then she paused, "Oh! I see your point!" she said looking at me.

"She deserves to be happy." I said looking at Lola as Jasper made her laugh.

"Yes she does." said Greer as she looked at Bash and I; "We all do."

**So? Let me know what you guys think! Review! Please!? **

**Iseabail's dress- DHgate.c o m -Medieval Wedding Dress LOTR Renaissance Fantasy Gown LARP Lavender Fairy Gown**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVING all the reviews people! Keep them coming!**

**Its 3 am, don't ask me why I'm awake...I didn't know...that said if there are any mistakes...I am sorry.**

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

As I lay in bed that night I thought about what happened today. Fighting with Jonathon and Uncle Paton. Being supported by not only Mary and the girls but also Bash and Jasper. Charles being proud of me and glad that I was marrying his brother. I smiled, all in all it was a pretty good day.

I grabbed my blanket to pull it closer to me and noticed my ring glisten in the moon light; Jonathon's ring; the ring he gave me the day we bet my father for the first time in a match; it had belonged to his grandmother. It had a three, princess cut, red rubies, one on each side in a silver band. The ring was simple but beautiful and it had never left my finger sense that day. I fought back tears as I pulled it off. Holding it up in the moon light I took one last look and then placed the ring on my night stand. Turning to my other side so that I couldn't see it; I let the silent tears fall.

….

"I need you three to come with me." I said the next morning as Greer helped me into a blue dress.

"Where?" asked Lola as she helped Kenna with her hair.

After Greer placed the gold belt around me, I went over to my night stand and held up the ring.

"I need to give this back to Jonathon, but I don't think I can do it alone." I said sadly.

"Iseabail….." Greer said looking from the ring to my empty finger.

"I took it off last night, I think I forgot I was even wearing it, it's been on my finger so long." I said walking towards them.

"Of course we'll come with you." said Lola as she rubbed my back.

Kenna just took my other hand and squeezed.

Sense it was early we thought we'd try the dining hall first and such enough there he was, sitting at an empty table with a book; so like Jonathon I thought.

"We'll be right here." said Greer as she patted my arm.

Kenna and Lola nodded and smiled.

I took a deep breath and moved towards Jonathon.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked.

Jonathon looked up and smiled, "Oh course not!"

I took another deep breath and sat down in front of him.

"How are you feeling today, any soreness?" he asked.

"A little sore, I haven't been able to practice much sense I've been here." I said shrugging.

"Sense your uncle and I are here, we should fix that." Jonathon said smiling.

My palms started to sweat; "Jonathon, I have to talk to you about that." I said.

"About what?" he asked as he reached across the table and took my hand.

I yanked it back, "You can't do that any more, Jonathon!" I said looking around.

Only the girls' eyes were on us and they looked concerned.

I shook my head at them and turned back to Jonathon, "You can't touch me like that any more, Jonathon. I'm an engaged woman, to the son of a King." I whispered harshly.

Jonathon slowly sat back; "So I've noticed."

I sighed and bite my lip, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every thing." I said as I pushed the ring towards him.

"You took it off." he said looking down at the ring.

"It doesn't belong to me any more." I whispered.

"It's always belonged to you." said Jonathon as he pushed it back towards me.

I shook my head, "It should stay in the family, Jonathon. It was your grandmother's! It should go to your future wife." I said.

"But you're…" started Jonathon.

I shook my head more, "No I'm not; Jonathon. My life is here now, in France; with Bash." I said.

"Is….." Jonathon tried again.

"I'm sorry!" I said and stood up. "Good day Jonathon." I said and then left him.

I almost ran back to the girls, who quickly encircled me.

"Are you alright?" asked Lola.

I shook my head, no.

"What do you need?" asked Kenna.

I took a deep breath; "I need to hit some thing." I said.

The girls smiled, "Sounds like a plan." said Greer.

**Jonathon POV**

I watched as Iseabail and the other ladies quickly leave.

I then looked back down at the table and picked up the ring.

"I couldn't help but notice how hard that was on you." said Queen Catherine as she and her ladies came forward.

I quickly stood up to bow. "Your Grace." I said.

Queen Catherine waved her ladies off, "Perhaps its time that you and I talked." She said.

I followed her as she left the dining hall.

**Bash POV**

"You're gripping the bow to tight." I said as Jasper once again missed the bullseye.

"I am not! There's just some thing wrong with this bow!" said Jasper defensively.

"He's right! You're gripping it to tight." said Iseabail as she and the other ladies joined us. Iseabail had a shortbow and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Is there any thing you can't do?" I asked laughing.

"Mathematics." said Jasper and Iseabail together.

Both looked at each other and laughed.

The rest of us just stared.

"Do you mind if we join you? I feel like hitting some thing." said Iseabail as she slide off her bow.

"Of course not." I said moving out of the way.

Iseabail took my place and grabbed an arrow from her back, taking the stance with her feet, she nocked the arrow and drew it back the sting to her cheek, she took a breath and let the arrow lose.

"Bullseye!" I said as the arrow imbedded in the target.

Iseabail lower the bow and smiled at me.

Jasper huffed. "Lucky shot." He muttered.

Iseabail turned to him, "You think so do ya?" she asked.

Jasper shrugged.

"I bet I can get five bulleyes before you even get one!" she said.

Jasper looked intrigued, "What's the winner get?" he asked.

Iseabail thought for a second, "The winner gets to choose the loser's mask for tonight." She said smiling.

I had forgotten about the masked bouquet, the Queen was hosting tonight.

"You're on!" said Jasper as he took his stance.

Iseabail smiled and pulled up her bow again; retaking her position.

"Lola, say when." Iseabail said as she nocked an arrow.

Jonathon nocked his arrow as well.

"Go!" shouted Lola.

Iseabail and Jasper both fired, but only Iseabail's hit the bullseye.

"Shit!" cursed Jonathon as he grabbed another arrow, Iseabail had already let her second one fly, another bullseye.

Iseabail quickly grabbed another one from her quiver as Jonathon nocked his second.

"Come on Iseabail!" shouted the girls.

I just stood back and laughed.

Iseabail's fifth arrow flew through the air and imbedded itself in the center; along with her first four.

Jasper's arrows were every where but the center.

"You were saying?" Iseabail asked afterwards.

Jasper threw down his bow, "I told you some thing was wrong with that thing!" he shouted.

The five of us burst out laughing.

"Could I try?" asked Lola as she stepped forward.

"You best use Bash's bow, Lola. Sense Jasper claims his is defective." laughed Iseabail.

Jasper glared at her.

I continued to laugh as I handed Lola my bow.

"Now which is your dominant eye?" asked Iseabail.

Jasper came over to me as Iseabail instructed Lola and helped place her footing.

"I couldn't help but notice Iseabail's ring is gone." whispered Jasper.

My eyes went wide, "Really?" I asked.

Jasper just smirked and nodded.

I looked back at Iseabail, "Wow." I whispered.

"That's big, isn't it?" said Jasper as he watched Lola try to draw back the string.

I only nodded.

"I am happy for you, Bash. She's a great woman." said Jasper.

I smiled, "Lola isn't so bad herself."

Jasper turned and smiled as Lola let the arrow loss; it fell to the ground.

Iseabail, I could tell, bite back a laugh, "That's normal, let's try it again." she said.

Jasper and I both smiled and then went to help.

….

After all three girls had a try we called it a day, we gathered the bows and arrows, and all six of us walked back to the castle.

"So Iseabail, what mask will Jasper be wearing tonight?" asked Kenna laughing.

"You know, I don't know….we'll have to go look!" said Iseabail laughing.

"Haha!" said Jasper.

"I will make sure she's not too cruel." said Lola, patting his arm.

"Thank you!" said Jasper.

The rest of us laughed as we entered the castle.

"I'll have some one deliver your mask as soon as possible, Jasper." said Iseabail as she and the girls turned to leave us.

I patted Jasper on the back, "Haven't you learned? Never bet against my girl!"

Jasper glared and muttered under his breath as he too left me.

I laughed the inter way to my room.

….

As I got dressed I thought back on today, not only had Iseabail taken off her ring, she had also spent the majority of the day with me. I smiled to myself.

"Your woman is cruel!" shouted Jasper as he barged into my room.

"Yes, do come it!" I said as he stood in front of me.

"Look at what she's chosen!" shouted Jasper as he held up his mask.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the beak.

"You're not helping!" shouted Jasper.

I started to laugh even harder.

Jasper glared at me.

"I told you; you shouldn't have betted against her." I said once my laughed slowed.

"I hate you!" Jasper muttered.

I shook my head at him and went to get my own mask.

"What does yours look like?" asked Jasper.

I placed it on my face and looked at him.

"I really hate you!" Jasper said again.

I had chosen a golden gladiator theme mask, which was engraved with swirls. "Hey I got to pick mine!" I laughed.

Jasper muttered and put his one as well.

"Do….Not…Laugh!" he said.

I had to admit the mask wasn't as bad on. It covered more then half his face, only his mouth and chin were visible, and the beak covered over half his mouth.

"It doesn't look so bad on." I said.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, now come on! If Iseabail chose this for you; I wonder what she and girls chose for themselves." I said leading him out the door.

**Mary POV**

I told my ladies to go get themselves ready before they came to help me.

I sat in front of my mirror and combed my hair as I waited.

"You and your ladies must not drink the cider tonight." said Clarissa from behind the wall.

I dropped my brush in surprise, quickly standing, I ran over to the wall.

"What do you mean don't drink the cider?" I asked.

"Do not allow your ladies to drink the cider." Clarissa said again.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Mary? Are you alright?" asked Greer as she and the others came in.

I looked at the wall once more and then back that them. "I've been warned, once again." I said.

"What?" asked Lola as she came towards me.

"Clarissa, the girl who warned me not to drink the wine, she said not to drink the cider tonight. Any of us." I said looking around the room.

"Do you believe her?" asked Greer.

"She was right the last time, when Colin…." I stated but then stopped with I noticed Lola's face.

"Lola; I'm so sorry. I didn't think." I defended.

"Its alright." Lola said as she grabbed a hold of my arm. "And Mary's right, Clarissa was right once before, so tonight; we stay away from the cider." Lola added.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get you ready!" said Greer as she lead me back to my mirror.

"Where are your masks?" I asked looking around.

"We wanted to wait till you had yours on; that way we'll be seen all together." said Kenna holding up her mask.

I smiled and turned to face the mirror, "I think down would be best." I said as Greer started to re-brush.

**Bash POV**

After we enter the dining hall, we both looked for the girls.

"They must not be here yet." said Jasper.

"Who isn't here yet?" asked Francis as he and Olivia joined us.

It seemed the Roman theme ran in the family, Francis has chosen a black and silver Greek Emperor's mask, detailed with lion winged snakes and silver embroidering.

Olivia went with a purple and silver mask that matched her purple dress, she had her hair pulled to the left side, I guess to try and cover the hickey on her neck.

"Classy." I muttered.

"Drink? My lords." asked a server with a tray of wine.

"Thank you." said Jasper as he grabbed two and handed me one.

Just as I was about to take a drink, I saw people start to bow, moving to see better I saw that it was Mary and her ladies.

"I see where the bird idea came in." said Jasper as he too took in what Mary and her ladies were wearing.

Mary's mask was made of black lace, covering her nose on up, on top of her head were rabbit ears, also made out of lace, she wore a black off the shoulder dress to match.

Kenna's mask was black lace as while with white diamonds forming eye brows, giving the illusion of a cat, whiskers and all. She wore a dark silver dress to counter it.

Lola's was black lace too; but hers took the shape of a bat, the wings covered her eyes. She wore a red dresses with lace sleeves.

Greer wore a beautiful white, cream, and blue mask, a butterfly's wing covered her right side. She matched it with a sky blue dress.

But Iseabail is who held my eyes; a gold mask with black out lining around the eyes; peacock feathers were held in place with an actual peacock pin and sky blue ribbon. She wore a green off the shoulder dress to tie it together.

"Wow!" whistled Jasper.

I could only nod.

Mary and her ladies walked up to us, Jasper and I both bowed.

"Your Grace, you look wonderful." I said.

Mary smiled, "Thank you Bash, we decided to go with a theme. Can you tell?" she asked laughing.

"I could." I said turning to Iseabail. "You look beautiful." I said in aw.

Iseabail smiled, "I like yours as well. Gladiator?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Mary, you and your ladies look…lovely." said Francis; he had ditched Olivia is seemed.

"Thank you Francis. Greer picked hers out first and we followed." said Mary.

"Cider, Your Grace?" asked a server passing.

"No!" shouted all five girls.

Francis, Jasper, and I both stood stunned.

"We were told by a servant earlier that this batch of cider was bad." Greer said quickly; too quickly.

I gave Iseabail a look, which she shrugged at. "Water sounds fine to me." She stated.

The rest of the girls nodded.

The server bowed and then left.

"Are you sure every thing is all right?" I asked Iseabail as she looked around the room.

Iseabail smiled at me, "Of course."

Horns started to blow; the King and Queen were arriving.

Every one moved to the side out of the way.

Queen Catherine wore a white lace mask and a silver dress, if she wasn't such a bitch to me all the time; I would have call her quite pretty.

"Welcome! Welcome! Enjoy and mingle!" the Queen said taking a glass of wine.

"She seems happy…." muttered Iseabail.

"She must be up to some thing." I said back.

Iseabail nodded.

"Your water, Your Grace." said a server with a try.

"Thank you." said Mary as she and her ladies took their glasses.

"Your Grace, would you care to dance?" Jasper asked Mary.

He and I both knew Francis wasn't going to ask her, and we both knew that Mary loved to dance.

"I would love to!" said Mary as she handed Greer her water glass.

The rest of us moved away from the dance area and watched.

"I'll be back." said Kenna as she drifted towards my father.

"No she won't." whispered Greer, making Iseabail and Lola both laugh.

"How come you don't dance, Bash?" asked Lola.

"I can dance, I just prefer not to." I said defending myself.

"Bash!" called my father.

"Excuse me, ladies." I said bowing to them and went towards my father.

**Iseabail POV**

Once Bash left us, the girls and I turned our attention back towards Mary and Jasper.

"She looks like she's having fun." I said as Jasper twirled Mary around.

Both Lola and Greer smiled.

"She is now, but once they're done, she'll see that." Greer said nodding her head towards the back wall.

Both Lola and I did a side glance and notice Francis whispering in Olivia's ear.

"I don't understand him." I muttered. "He could have Mary of all people and he chooses her!"

"Men!" Lola muttered.

Greer and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"What's wrong with us men?" asked Jonathon as he joined us. He wore a white and black mask, one color on each side of his face, swirls that formed V's, were made of the opposite color on each side.

"Nothing." Lola, Greer, and I said together.

"You know it's scary when all of you do that." Jonathon laughed.

The girls and I just smiled.

"Cider?" Jonathon asked, holding out a cup to me.

I shook my head, "No thank you, just water for me tonight." I said holding up my glass.

"But you love cider." stated Jonathon as he tried to push his glass into my hands.

"Hello Jonathon!" said Mary as she and Jasper come towards us.

"Your Grace." Jonathon said bowing.

"Ladies, come dance with me!" said Mary as she pulled on my arm, I grabbed Greer's, who grabbed Lola's. The four of us took off our shoes and formed a circle once more.

"Don't forget about me!" said Kenna as she joined us.

The five of us laughed and swirled in circles.

After our dance we returned to our drinks that Jasper and Jonathon had guarded for us. I took a good long drink of mine.

"Thirsty?" asked Bash as he reconnected with us.

I only nodded at him and took another drink.

Bash smiled, "Another?" he asked.

The five of us girls nodded.

Jasper smiled as well and went with Bash to acquire more water for us.

"You still dance beautifully." whispered Jonathon, almost in my eye.

I stepped away from him, "Thank you." I said.

Jonathon only looked at me and then left.

"What was that about?" asked Kenna.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Come on, lets dance some more!" said Lola as she pulled me once again to the dance floor.

After three more dances I finally convinced Lola to take a break, "What has gotten into you?" I asked laughing.

Lola shrugged and twirled some more, "I don't know! But I like it!" she shouted.

"Are you sure she has been drinking wine?" laughed Greer.

I laughed and shook my head, "Not that I know of."

"Maybe she's finally just letting go." said Kenna as we watched Lola drag Jasper out to dance.

I stopped laughing, "She's only been drinking water, just like the rest of us." I stated.

Kenna and Greer both looked at me. "And?" Greer asked.

"Sense we aren't drinking the cider, who ever wanted to poison or drug us, must have gone for our water instead." I said.

"What's going on?" asked Mary as she came up from behind us.

"Iseabail thinks Lola's been drugged." whispered Kenna.

"You think so?" Mary asked seriously.

"She's not acting like herself and she's only been drinking water." I said.

Mary turned and watched Lola dance with Jasper. "She could just be in a happy mode." She stated.

I took a deep breath, "True, I think we should still keep an eye on her."

Mary and the girls nodded.

"Bash and Jasper are getting us new glasses." stated Greer.

"Keep them with you!" I said.

The girls again nodded.

…

After taking yet another turn with Lola on the dance floor, I stepped away and left the dining hall for some fresh air. I walked into the sunroom and looked out at the stars.

"Lovely night." said Jonathon as he walked out of the shadows, his mask in his hands.

I jumped back, "You scared me, Jonathon!" I said as my hand flew to my chest.

Jonathon laughed, "What did I tell you about keeping up your guard?" he asked.

I sighed, "To always stay alert and look around the inter room upon entering it."

"That's my girl." said Jonathon, as he took a step forward.

I took a step back, "You can't say that any more, Jonathon. I thought I made that clear this morning." I almost yelled.

"Yeah, you did; when you gave me back the ring! The ring that belongs to you!" shouted Jonathon.

"No it doesn't!" I shouted.

"The ring belongs to you and you belong to me!" Jonathon shouted as he grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as he pulled me to his chest.

"You're mine!" Jonathon shouted as he slammed his lips onto mine, pushing my mask farther into my face, causing more pain.

Where was the sweet boy I'd grown up with? Where was the man that I had given my heart to? This wasn't him, this was not the man I loved.

I tired to get out of his hold, but when he had grabbed me he'd wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight up against his chest, my arms squished upwards.

All of sudden Jonathon was yanked away from me and slammed into a wall.

"You bastard! You dare to touch her against her will?" shouted Bash as he held an arm under Jonathon's chin, on top of his windpipe.

"Iseabail!" shouted Mary as she ran to me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head no, as tears started to fall, I quickly took off my mask.

Jonathon struggled against Bash, "She belongs with me!" he shouted.

Bash stepped back and punched him in the face, sending Jonathon to the ground.

"No! She doesn't!" Bash shouted as Jonathon tried to stand up.

"Bash stop!" I shouted before he could punch Jonathon again. "He's drunk!"

"No, he's been drugged." said Nostradamus as he held up a glass, "Blue lotus, its undetectable when mixed to with a liquid.

"How do you know?" asked Greer as she joined Mary and I.

Nostradamus bowed, "I know my ingredients." He stated.

"Have him taken to his room!" Bash shouted as he stepped away from Jonathon.

Guards grabbed Jonathon and carried him away.

"Are you alright?" asked Uncle Paton, it was the first time I had seen him all night.

I nodded, "Bash saved me!" I said turning towards Bash.

Mary grabbed Greer and they left us, Uncle Paton bowed and left as well.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Bash opened his arms for me, allowing me to decide if I wanted to be in them or not. I did, I almost ran right into him.

"Thank you." I whispered again as his arms closed around me.

"When I heard you shouting I panicked, then when I say you trying to fight the…kiss; I knew you didn't want to be in his arms. That he was forcing you." Bash said kissing my hair.

I leaned into his lips.

"I only came out here to take a breath, I didn't know he would be out here." I stated.

"I know." said Bash as he placed his forehead against mine.

"When he grabbed me I tried to get away but he was holding me so tight! I tried to break the hold but his arms….." I started.

"I know." whispered Bash.

I moved back my head and looked into his eyes, "Thank you for protecting me." I said.

Bash smiled, "I won't get to do it often, so I'd better enjoy it when I can."

I too smiled.

"Iseabail!" shouted Kenna.

I closed my eyes and sighed, _"Well that moment's ruined!"_ I thought.

"Yes Kenna?" I asked turning towards her, but remaining in Bash's arms.

"You were right! Lola's been drugged." said Kenna.

I moved out of Bash's arms but quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him with me back into the dining hall.

There we found Lola passed out on the floor, her head in Greer's lap.

Nostradamus was checking her heart. "She's fine." He stated.

I think we all let out a breath of relief.

"She just needs rest." added Nostradamus.

"I've got her." said Jasper as he picked her up bridal style.

"We'll go too!" said Greer as she pulled Kenna behind her.

"I think we should call it a night." said Mary as she looked towards the King and Queen.

"Queen Mary is right! Two drugged people are my limit!" shouted the King. "Get out!"

The court quickly left the room, leaving only the King, Queen, Nostradamus, Mary, Bash, and I.

"She only drank water." I said to Nostradamus.

"Blue lotus mixed with any liquid is undetectable." Nostradamus reminded.

"You mean to tell me that not one but two people were drugged here tonight?" asked the King.

Nostradamus nodded, "It would seem so, Your Grace. Blue lotus causes a state of relaxed inhibitions in which users are more talkative and comfortable." He explained.

"Jonathon was any thing but relaxed." I said; Bash's hand squeezed mine.

"You were agitating him; denying him." explained Nostradamus. "He went from happy and relaxed to instant rage and hurt, it can happen quickly under this drug."

"Who could have such a drug? Where does it come from?" asked Mary.

"I do not know, Your Grace. It does not grow in these parts. It would have to be specially ordered." said Nostradamus.

Henry turned to one of the remaining guards, "I want all merchants interviewed and papers handed over!" he shouted.

The guard bowed and quickly left.

"I will not have people drugged in my court! Whoever did this, I will find them!" stated Henry. "Good night!" he added and left.

"It has been a rather busy night, perhaps a good nights rest Is in order." said Catherine.

"Lola and Jonathon both just need to sleep it off?" I asked Nostradamus.

Nostradamus nodded, "Yes, my lady."

"Thank you." I said bowing to him. "Good night, Your Grace!" I said bowing to Catherine.

Mary and Bash did the same and the three of us left the bouquet hall.

"She's apart of this! I know it!" said Mary as we climbed the stairs.

"Good luck proving it!" I said still holding Bash's hand. "You heard what Nostradamus said, it had to be specially ordered, Catherine will have covered her tracks."

"By way drug Lola and Jonathon?" asked Bash as we neared Mary's room.

"I don't think Lola was the one she wanted drugged." said Mary looking at me.

"Me? Why drug me? Why drug any of us?" I asked.

Mary shook her head, "I don't know. But Catherine was right about one thing, a good night sleep is what we all need." She said opening her door.

"Where are your guards?" I asked looking around.

"Right here, my lady. We were just making sure Lady Lola and the rest of your ladies were alright." said a guard joining us.

"Will you please check Queen Mary's room? I don't want any more surprises tonight." I asked.

The guards nodded and entered Mary's rooms.

"Well that was an interesting night." said Jasper as he walked out and closed the girls and I's door.

"That it was!" I said.

"I'm off. Tell Lola I will look in on her later tomorrow." Jasper said as he headed off towards his own room.

I nodded and smiled, "I hope she remembers some of tonight." I said once Jasper was gone.

"I hope for Jasper's sake you're right." laughed Bash.

"All clear, Your Grace." said the guard as he and his partner exited her rooms.

Mary nodded, "Thank you!" Turning to Bash and I; "Get some rest. Tomorrow we'll try and figure this out." She said entering her rooms.

"Do you need any help?" I asked gesturing to her dress.

"I've got it." Mary smiled. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Bash and I both said as she closed her door.

The guards nodded as we walked pass them and neared the girls and I's room. "Thanks again for tonight." I said as I leaned against the door.

Bash stared at me, "I wish it hadn't happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wish I hadn't had to save you. I wish that Jonathon had never touched you." explained Bash.

I took his hands in both of mine, "I wish it hadn't happened either but I'm glad you were there to step in." I said looking him in the eye.

Bash nodded and looked down at our joined hands, "I know that Mary said we'd try and figure this out tomorrow but I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on a walk with me later? Maybe in the gardens or some thing?" he asked.

I smiled, "I would love to."

Bash looked up at me and grinned, "Really?" he asked surprised.

I shrugged, "I like to walk."

Bash laughed, "Well I do too."

"Good! Then we'll walk together." I stated nodding my head.

"That we will." Bash added.

"As cute as this is! Could you two keep it down? Lola needs her rest!" said Greer opening the door.

If Bash hadn't tightened his hold on me, I would have fallen backwards.

I sent a glare over my shoulder at Greer, _"Another moment ruined!"_ I thought.

Greer grinned at me and left the door open, I guess to encourage me in.

"I guess this is goodnight." I said turning back towards Bash.

Bash sighed, "I guess so." He said, reluctantly letting me go.

"Till tomorrow then." I whispered.

"Till tomorrow." smiled Bash.

**So who drugged Jonathon and Lola? Was Lola the target? Was Catherine apart of it? **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter! And Review….Please!?**

**Oh these are the items I based Jonathon's ring and the some of the Masks off of…. **

**Jonathon's ring- **3rexes.c o m

**Jasper's Mask- Bird mask-2nd Google Image **

**Bash's Mask- Vintage Roman Gladiator Mask Men's Venetian Carnival Masks-1st Google Image **

**Francis's Mask- Black/Silver Roman Greek Emperor Men's Masquerade Mardi Gras Venetian Mask **

**Jonathon's-Black white venetian Masquerade Masks for Men-8th image in Google Images **

**Mary's Mask-Black Lace Masquerade Mask, bow/bunny ears-1st one in Google Images **

**Kenna's- #103 Laser Cut Metal Cat Venetian Masquerade Mask with Rhinestones black,silver- 1st in Google Images **

**Greer's-Gold With White Accents Venetian Butterfly Mask-1st one in Google Images **

**Lola's-Halloween Bat Woman Laser Cut Masquerade Mask - Goth, Costume, Batwoman, Bat Jewelry, Eye Mask-1st one in Google Images **

**Iseabail's-Peacock Costume Venetian Mask-1st one in Google images**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing!**

**Jonathon POV**

The sun shown in my eyes, waking me up.

"Why the hell didn't I close those last night?" I asked staring at my drapes, or tried to stare, one of my eyes refused to work.

I pulled up my hand to it, "Shit!" I cursed, pulling my hand away.

"What the hell happened last night?" I said aloud.

"You were drugged." said Paton as he walked into my room.

"What?" I shouted and then wished I hadn't, my head was pounding.

"Here." said Paton handing me a glass of orange juice and bread.

I took a sip of orange juice, "I was drugged?" I asked after.

Paton sat down in a chair across from me, "What do you remember?" he asked.

I thought back to yesterday and came up blank, "Nothing!" I said suddenly.

"Nothing?" Paton asked.

I started to shake my head but the stopped, remembering my head ache. "Nothing." I repeated.

"Nostradamus said memory loss is normal." said Paton sighing.

"Great!" I muttered taking another drink of orange juice.

"How's your eye?" Paton asked.

"I can't open it." I stated. "What happened?" I asked.

Instead of answering Paton picked up an object off my table; "Is gave back her ring huh?" he asked holding it up.

I looked at him, "I don't remember her doing at."

Paton again sighed, "You got a bit rough with her at the bouquet."

"What?" I shouted.

"She's fine. But you got that shiner thanks to Sebastian." said Paton as he placed the ring back on the table.

"What do you mean by rough?" I asked starting to panic, the last thing I wanted was to hurt Is.

"You grabbed her and force a kiss on her." said Paton.

"Why didn't she kick me or some thing?" I yelled.

"She tried to get out of your hold but you were holding her to tight. I wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises today." said Paton.

I placed the orange juice on the ground and fell backwards onto the bed, covering my face with my hand.

"How am I suppose to win her back when shit like this happens?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jonathon. But I do know she'll forgive you. You couldn't help yourself last night." encouraged Paton.

"I need to see her!" I said sitting up, rather quickly, which was a big mistake.

"Why don't you eat some thing and take a nap. You can apologize later." said Paton standing up.

I nodded and took another sip of orange juice, "Thanks Paton." I said as he opened the door.

Paton smiled at me, "We're family, it's what we do." He said and then left.

I may not be his blood but Paton loved me as much as a father would. Both Is and I had been lucky growing up, we had three men that we both considered father fingers. When it came time for a knight to choose me as his squire, Paton hadn't heisted. He once told me that sense he had no children of his own, he considered Iseabail his daughter and I his son. I knew he would die for me and as he knew I would die for him.

When we received word that my engagement to Iseabail had been dissolved Paton and I had ridden for Grey manor, to speak to Marcas, when Paton found out that he, not Marcas, would come to France to discuss Iseabail's dowry, he had told me to come with. That he was going to make it so that Iseabail would return to me. That we would in fact get married.

So far the plan had been working, Paton stalling the dowry, making it a low offer. Encouraging Mary to ask for more in the alliance.

Paton was trying to case havoc but not enough to look suspicious.

I took my mentor's advice and lay back down to rest.

….

After a few more hours of sleep I slowly got ready and left my room.

Realizing at an apology went better with a gift; I went outside to gather flowers.

Noticing a patch of bluish/purplish flowers, I think my mother called them Iris flowers, I began to pick some.

"What a lovely dress, Natalie. When did you get it?" asked a girl as she and her friend walked pass me.

Natalie looked around.

I noticed this because I had moved up the hill.

I ducked down so that she wouldn't see me, _"Why is she shy about talking about her dress?"_ I thought peering at them.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?" asked Natalie.

"Oh course." said the friend.

"I made some extra money a few months back. I got paid to wait and watch outside a nobleman's room." said Natalie.

"What for?" asked the friend.

"The person didn't say, they just said to watch and if any thing happened to report back to them." said Natalie.

They were getting to far way, I had to move and get closer, making sure to watch my footing I creped over to them.

"And? Did any thing happen?" asked the friend.

"I should say so! The nobleman came back to his room drunk one night with a woman, he closed the door behind them! I was so excited that some thing finally happened I jumped up and down." said Natalie.

"How long did the women stay? All night?" asked the friend.

"No only for a bit, but when she came out; she was in his jacket! And he leaned against the door in only his pants and shirt!" said Natalie.

"Are you saying you're the one that turned Lord Sebastian and Lady Iseabail in?" shouted the friend.

"Shhhh!" said Natalie looking around.

"Lady Iseabail has always been nice to us! How could you do that to her?" shouted the friend.

"Shhh!" hushed Natalie again. "She did it to herself, she was engaged and in another man's room!"

"She said nothing happened! You broke up an engagement that had lasted most of Lady Iseabail's life!" said the friend.

I was really starting to like this friend! Natalie, I wanted to strangle.

"When I told the person I was reporting to, they said it looks like he won the bet." said Natalie.

"Bet? What bet?" asked the friend.

"_Yeah! What bet?"_ I thought.

"It turns out Lord Jasper and Lord Sebastian had a bet to see who could get Lady Iseabail into bed first." explained Natalie.

"_I'm gonna kill them!" _I thought.

"That's horrible!" shouted the friend.

"It worked out though! Did you see them together last night? They'll be happy together! I did the right thing!" stated Natalie.

"What you did was wrong!" said the friend. "But you are right; he's different with her! Different then he's ever been with a woman."

"See?" laughed Natalie as she and her friend got farther and farther away.

"You bet you could sleep with her first huh? I wonder how Iseabail's going to like that statement." I asked out loud and ran back to the castle.

**Jonathon knows about the bet! What is he going to do? Will Iseabail find out? How will she react when she does? Lola is just starting to fall of Jasper….how will she feel when she finds out about the bet?**

**Let me know what you think! Review! Please! They make me smile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY about the mishap with chapters 12 and 13…I had to delete them then re-upload…..SORRY!**

**I'm loving all the reviews people! Keep them coming! **

**Sadly I still do Not own Reign!**

**Iseabail POV**

"So…you're going for a walk huh?" asked Mary as we joined her.

Lola was still sleeping so we left her to rest.

I glared at Greer and Kenna. "Yes, I am." I muttered.

Kenna and Greer both started to laugh.

"Good! I feel like a walk too." said Mary.

I turned my glare on her, "No!" I stated.

Mary smiled, "You are telling your Queen no?"

I continued to glare.

"Don't you have dowry and alliance things to discuss?" I asked.

"Not until tomorrow, the King said he needs a rest from it; I for one am glad. Besides you are not fully engaged until the dowry is accepted. So…you need supervision. It's what is proper." said Mary with a grin.

Kenna and Greer tried not to laugh as they nodded in agreement.

"I hate you all!" I muttered.

"What should we do with her hair?" asked Greer as she guided me to the mirror.

I groaned.

…

After Mary and girls had brushed, pulled, pinned, and unpinned my hair it was finally time to meet Bash.

"It is just a walk, so behave!" I said as we walked outside.

Mary smiled while Greer and Kenna laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mary, Ladies? What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Bash as he came up along side me.

"It's such a nice day out I thought I'd go for a walk." smiled Mary.

Bash looked from me, to Mary, and back.

"I suppose, more the merrier." Bash shrugged.

Mary smiled and started to walk, Greer and Kenna joined her.

Bash and I fell in line behind them.

"I'm sorry about this." I said looking over at him.

Bash smiled, "It's not a problem, just being here with you is fine with me."

I blushed.

Bash offered his arm; I put my left hand through it and held on.

"So what is this about you not being good at math?" Bash asked.

I started to laugh.

…

We followed Mary and girls the inter time, but I knew they were listening and glancing back at us every once in awhile.

"So you mean to tell me that you; not drunk, not drugged, and under no force but your own, jumped into an ice covered lake?" laughed Bash.

I too was laughing, "It was a dare! I should not be telling you this; but I don't turn down dares."

"No you probably shouldn't be." Bash grinned.

I continued to laugh, "Just to remind you; I will be you're wife! So if I look bad, so will you!"

Bash stopped laughing and walking; stopping us both.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

Bash looked me in the eye, "You're going to be my wife…..how unexpected." he said grinning.

I took a hold of his hand and squeezed.

Bash squeezed back, then still holding my hand, hooked his arm over it to pull me close, we started walking once more.

"Now I've never jumped into a ice cover lake but I have jumped off a high cliff into one." Bash said smiling.

"How high?" I asked as we neared the girls.

…..

Clouds started to form, "We'd best get back." said Bash looking up.

No sooner had he said that, that first rain drop fell.

Mary and the girls screamed and took off; Bash and I laughed and followed.

Once we reached the castle Mary and us girls ran for the stairs, but I stopped and turned to Bash; "I had fun today." I smiled.

Bash smiled as well, "I did as well."

I bite my lip and followed the girls.

"I think that went rather well." said Greer as I joined her by the door.

"Oh, shut up!" I said opening it.

"What went well?" asked Lola from the vanity.

"Lola!" the three of us shouted, running to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"How long have you been up?" asked Kenna.

"Have you eaten?" asked Greer.

"Not yet." said Jasper as he walked in with a tray.

Lola smiled at him, "Jasper came to check on me a bit ago." Lola explained.

Kenna, Greer, and I looked at each other.

"Why are you three soak and wet?" asked Jasper.

"We were out for a walk." I said.

"Bash invited Iseabail for a walk yesterday." piped in Kenna.

"Did he now?" asked Lola grinning.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I said and turned to Jasper. "Just give us a few minutes to change and then girls and I can horn in you and Lola's time together!" I added.

Jasper made a face but quickly left.

Lola glared at me.

"What? Bash and I are technically engaged and Mary and these two went on my outing. Its only right that we sit in on yours." I said smiling.

Greer and Kenna nodded.

"I hate you." Lola muttered.

"Well said!" I agreed and finally went to change.

…

Jasper indeed came back, as did Mary, so we moved over to the side to give Lola and Jasper some privacy.

"We heard you laughing a lot with Bash." said Kenna smiling.

I sighed, "Yes, I did; we did."

"That's good, Is! I'm happy for you." said Mary.

I squeezed her hand. I knew she was happy for me but at the same time partly jealous; here I was in an engagement, though not of my choosing, to a man that at least cared about me and who could make me laugh. And she was stuck in an engagement to a man that she wanted; that she had chosen but who didn't want her.

"Time; every thing takes time." I said and looked over at Lola and Jasper laughing.

As we left our rooms to head down for dinner, Jonathon came running up to me.

"Is! We need to talk!" he yelled loudly.

"You need to step away from her!" said Mary.

"Your Grace, please! It's important!" said Jonathon bowing.

"Mary, it's fine. I'll met you down there." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

Greer, Kenna, Lola, and Jasper all seemed surprised.

I looked at Jonathon, "We should talk." I looked back at Mary, "Sort things out." I shrugged.

Mary frowned, "If you're not down in five minutes; I'm sending the guards." She stated.

I nodded.

Mary gave Jonathon a look and headed towards the stairs.

"If you're not down in three, I'm sending Bash." said Jasper as he linked arms with Lola. The girls gave my arm a squeeze and followed Mary.

I smiled and nodded as he left.

"Jackass." I heard Jonathon mutter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trying to be civil.

"You have to listen to me." said Jonathon.

"About what?" I asked confused.

Jonathon looked me in the eye, "Its about Sebastian. He's not who you think he is!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I over heard a maid and her friend talking about him and Jasper." said Jonathon.

I gave him a look.

"Is; you were a bet." said Jonathon.

"What do you mean bet?" I asked.

"Sebastian and Jasper had a bet to see who could get you into bed first." said Jonathon.

"You're lying." I said angrily.

Jonathon grabbed on to my arms, I shook him off; "Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Is, listen to me!" Jonathon shouted.

"I know that you are hurt and angry about our engagement being over but to lie about my friends isn't right." I shouted back.

"They are not your friends!" said Jonathon. "Didn't you think it was odd that the day after you left Bash's room, you were called in by the King, and our engagement was dissolved?" asked Jonathon. "The maid was paid to sit and wait in the hall! She spied on you and then reported back to some one."

I shook my head, "You're lying." I said again.

"Ask him then! Ask Sebastian if I'm lying!" said Jonathon.

I left him and ran down the stairs to the dining hall.

Mary and girls saw me first, "We just about to come get you." said Mary smiling. But as she noticed my face, it turned into a frown; "Is? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did Jonathon hurt you?" asked Kenna.

I didn't answer them.

"Iseabail, what's going on?" asked Lola.

I spotted Bash by the cider table and without answering the girls I went up to him.

"Tell me it isn't true." I said when I got to him.

"Iseabail." Bash said smiling.

I wasn't smiling, "Tell me it isn't true." I said again.

Bash's smile fell, "That what isn't true?" he asked.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"Iseabail! What's going on?" asked Mary when she joined us, the girls right behind her.

My eyes stayed on Bash, "Tell me that I wasn't a bet." I said.

Bash's eyes went wide.

"Bet? What do you mean bet?" asked Mary.

"You can't; can you?" I asked Bash as tears started to fall.

I turned from Bash and looked at Mary, "It seems that court life is so boring here that Sebastian…..and Jasper had to make up their own entertainment." I said crying.

I turned back to Bash; "They bet to see who could get me into bed first." I said.

Mary and girls all gasped.

"No!" whispered Lola.

"What's going on?" asked Jasper as he joined us.

"Iseabail…..let me explain." said Bash as he tried to take my hand.

I moved back, "Do not touch me!" I shouted.

"Can some one explain what's going on?" asked Jasper. "People are staring." He whispered.

I glared at him, "What's going on is that I just found out the man that I have come to think of as my brother….." I turned to Bash; "And man that I am engaged to, had a bet to see who could get me into bed first." I said loudly.

Bash again tried to take my hand, "Don't touch me!" I shouted again.

Mary and girls came up to my sides.

"You didn't care that I was engaged! You didn't care that I had a life planned back in Scotland. You didn't care about my reputation! That it would be ruined!" I said as Lola and Greer took my hands. "All you cared about was having fun!"

"Iseabail." said Jasper.

I ignored him and kept my eyes on Bash.

"You never planned on your father making you marry me! My life would have been ruined and you didn't care!" I shouted.

Both Bash and Jasper walked towards to me.

Mary and Kenna stepped in to block them.

"Don't you go near her." said Kenna.

"Greer, Lola, take Iseabail back to our rooms." said Mary as she glared at Bash and Jasper.

Greer and Lola gently pulled me to the door.

"Iseabail." called out Bash.

I didn't even look back.

**Mary POV**

"There is nothing left to see here!" I shouted looking around the room, "Please go back to what you were doing!"

People started moving away of us and instantly started gossiping.

"Maybe we should go out into the hall." said Jasper.

Kenna and I didn't answer but followed Bash and Jasper out.

"How could you?" I asked looking at both Jasper and Bash.

Both had the good sense to look ashamed.

"It started out as a bet." said Jasper. "But once I got to know her, once we…" he said pointing to Bash; "got to know her, it changed. I saw her as a friend and sister."

"And I….." Bash stopped.

"You broke her heart!" said Kenna.

"Not once but twice now!" I added.

Jasper and Bash both looked sad.

"Did you pay some one to wait outside your room?" asked Kenna.

"No!" shouted Bash. "Like Jasper said, we never really said the bet was off but we both sort of knew it was."

"So you didn't pay him after you found out?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper sighed, "I did."

Kenna and I both stared.

"At first I thought that maybe he had paid some one to wait outside his room." said Jasper.

"Why would I do that?" shouted Bash.

"To keep her!" said Jasper. "I knew you were developing feelings for her and I thought you did it so that her engagement would be called off."

"That's why you gave me the money? I told you it wasn't like that!" said Bash.

"Well it worked didn't it? You're engaged to her now aren't you?" said Jasper.

"So if you didn't pay some one?" I said pointing to Bash. "And you didn't pay some one?" I added pointing to Jasper. "Then who did?"

"It doesn't matter." said Kenna. "All that matters is that you two broke Iseabail's heart. She may never forgive you for this!"

"Or Lola!" I added looking at Jasper.

"Mary, you have to let me talk to her!" Bash pleaded.

"Queen Mary doesn't have to do any thing!" said Jonathon as he walked towards us. "Is finally see you as the bastard you are." He added glaring at Bash.

"You told her." I whispered.

Jonathon nodded, "I found out earlier today when I was outside, I quickly ran back and told Is."

Bash moved forward, "You weren't man enough to come to me about it?" he shouted.

Jonathon held his ground, "As much as I would like to put you in the ground for what you did to her, I know that you are the favorite son of the King and that Scotland needs the alliance with France. Besides, Is can fight her own battles; from what I hear she did quite well."

Jonathon then turned to me, "Paton is writing Marcas right now, Your Grace. Informing him of this development." He said.

"You think Lord Marcas will withdraw the dowry?" I asked surprised.

"He loves his daughter, Your Grace." Jonathon said and turned to look at Bash, "He would never allow her to marry a backstabbing jackass."

Bash made to punch him but Jasper grabbed him just in time.

"Think of Iseabail." Jasper said as Bash struggled.

Bash quickly stopped and Jasper let him go; Bash started to pace.

"You lose, bastard son!" said Jonathon; he then bowed to me and left.

"Do you think Lord Marcas will withdraw his offer and call Iseabail back to Scotland?" asked Kenna.

I looked at Bash, "I don't know."

**Iseabail Knows! Lola Knows! And soon Lord Marcas will as well! Will Bash lose Iseabail?  
**

**Let me know what you think and REVIEW! Please!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**As I said…I LOVE Bash and Mary together! Did any one else LOVE that she proposed to him; he said No! and then Proposed to her? I shouted "YES!"….my boyfriend looked at me weird! Lol**

**Any way…..I own Nothing! Sad face…. : (**

**Iseabail POV**

As Greer and Lola guided me to our room, Greer was the only one that talked.

Lola was dealing with the fact that man she was starting to care for had, had a bet with his friend to bed me.

I had to deal with the fact that two men that I trusted; betrayed me. I felt hurt and numb; my body only moved thanks to the girls, my mind was blank; unfeeling.

When we finally got back to our rooms, Lola sat beside me on the couch while Greer sat on the foot stool, taking both our hands.

"What can I do?" she asked us.

Lola looked away as tears started to fall.

I sat there and just staring at the wall.

I heard Mary and Kenna come in but I didn't move.

"Has either of them said any thing?" asked Kenna.

Greer just shook her head.

Mary came into my line of sight; making Greer move and let go of my hand. "Iseabail? Iseabail, I need you to look at me!" she said.

I looked her in the eye and said nothing.

"I need you say some thing." said Mary.

My hand reached over in search of Lola's, grabbing it, I squeezed; "Why?" I whispered.

Mary too looked like she wanted to cry, "I don't know, Is. I don't know." She whispered back.

Kenna kneeled down next to Lola as Greer joined Lola and I on the couch, beside me.

"Why did they do this?" I asked out loud.

No one had an answer for me.

"I need a drink." whispered Lola, it was the first time she had spoken sense we left the dining hall.

"I like that idea." I said agreeing.

"Maybe you two shouldn't be drinking right now." said Kenna concerned.

"Why not? My body and mind are already numb! Might as well give it rest!" I said.

Lola only nodded.

"Fine, but only if you eat some thing with it." said Mary.

I shrugged and Lola nodded.

"I'll go." said Greer standing.

"A bottle, please!" I said; Greer nodded.

"Make it two!" added Lola; I gave her hand another squeeze as Greer walked out the door.

"Is, Jonathon came to us and said that your uncle wrote your father." said Mary.

I looked at her, "What for?" I asked.

Mary looked at Kenna, "To tell him about…the bet." said Kenna.

I nodded, "Yes, I suppose my father won't be happy about it."

"Jonathon thinks that your father will withdraw your dowry." said Mary.

"Ahh ha ha! Ha ha ha!" I laughed. "Ahh ha ha ha!"

Mary, Kenna, and even Lola looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Are you alright?" asked Lola.

"Jonathon really doesn't know my father after all! Nor does my uncle." I said after catching a breath. "Remind me to thank Jonathon, I need that." I smiled and shook my head.

"What do you mean either of them know your father?" asked Mary.

I sat up start and looked at her, "My father loves me; there is no denying that. But there is one thing in this world that my father loves more then my mother and I; and that is his country." I said.

I had the girls' attention.

"So you believe that the dowry will stay intact?" asked Mary.

"I know it will." I said sitting back.

"But you also said that he would call you back to Scotland after your reputation was ruined." said Kenna.

I gave her a look.

"Sorry!" said Kenna.

I shrugged it off, "Yes, I did! And I was wrong because I didn't facture in his love for his country." I stated. I then turned to Mary, "When your mother, the regent of Scotland, told him that the marriage between me and Sebastian would help the alliance, he took it to heart."

"So you still have to marry Bash?" asked Lola.

"More then likely yes." I nodded sadly.

Just then Greer came back in with a tray, "Wine any one?" she called out.

…

When I awoke the next morning I was in a bed full of arms and legs, gently moving Lola's arm from my body, I slide out of bed.

Glancing down I couldn't resist a smile, Mary lay on the other side of Lola, who had been in the middle, Kenna was at the foot of the bed and Greer was up at the head with all the pillows. They were good girls, my sisters in very way but blood, I couldn't have gotten through the pass few months without them.

Deciding to be brave and get a bit of fresh air, I changed quickly and went down to order breakfast.

As I passed people, I noticed the stares and hushed voices, keeping my head high I reached the kitchens.

Once there I placed the order for hot cakes, fruit, juice, and coffee with cow's milk, Greer had a thing about goat's milk.

Leaving the kitchen, I decided to go the long way, less chance of seeing people and more time near the open windows.

"Iseabail." said a voice from behind me, a voice I had grown to know.

I kept walking.

"Iseabail!" he called out again.

I walked faster.

"Iseabail!" Sebastian yelled again as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

Deciding that enough was enough I grabbed his hand with my free one and bent it back. "Don't touch me!" I said as I bent his hand back father.

"OW!" said Bash as I let his hand go finally.

I started walking again.

"Iseabail! Let me explain!" said Bash.

"There's nothing to explain!" I said without stopping.

"Things changed Iseabail! I changed!" said Bash as he walked along side me.

We climbed the stairs.

"Please! Just talk to me!" Bash pleaded when we reached my door.

I opened it and walked it.

The girls were up.

"What do you want?" asked Kenna.

"Iseabail, please?" asked Bash.

I closed the door on him.

"We woke up and you were gone." said Greer as I walked to the couch.

"I went down and ordered breakfast." I said sitting.

The girls looked at me.

"I can't stay in this room forever." I said looking around. "I needed some air."

"You should have waited for us." said Mary as she joined me on the couch.

"They are going to gossip about me no matter what Mary." I said taking her hand. "With or without you."

"I could still help keep them away." said Mary as she squeezed my hand.

"Or at the very least keep Bash away from you." said Kenna.

"And Jasper." added Lola.

…..

Breakfast was delivered and eaten slowly; a servant had brought word my uncle had asked that the dowry discussion be postponed till he received word back from my father.

"It's a waste of time." I muttered eating an apple.

"Maybe." said Mary as she sipped her coffee.

"You're father loves you; Iseabail. Maybe he will withdraw the dowry." said Greer.

I just shook my head and continued eating.

_Knock knock knock_

Lola answered it and then tried to close it right away.

"Let me explain!" said Jasper putting his foot in the door.

Lola tried to close it.

"Leave, Jasper!" she shouted.

"You have to let me explain!" Jasper said again.

"You will remove yourself from the door and leave or I will have guards escort you!" shouted Mary as she neared the door.

"Mary, please?" said Jasper.

"It's Your Grace to you!" said Mary.

"Please?" Jasper asked again.

"Queen Mary asked you leave." said Kenna.

"Jasper, if I have to get off this couch, you are not going to like what happens!" I shouted.

"Iseabail, Bash and I just want to talk." said Jasper.

"And I just want to be left alone!" I shouted.

"Iseabail….." said Jasper.

I shot off the couch and went to the door; Lola moved out of the way. I kicked Jasper in the shin and pulled his hand off the door, bending it back just as I had Sebastian's.

"Damn!" shouted Jasper.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it!" I smiled and slammed the door.

"Remind me to never get you angry." smiled Kenna.

I smiled back at her.

...

We remained in our rooms for the next few days, after that Mary said we needed to face the world once more.

But Lola and I were under strict orders to never venture out without someone else with us. Mary knew I could handle myself but she stated that I couldn't just go around hurting people no matter how much I had a right to. I conceded and agreed.

It was a good thing too, because walking around the castle knowing that when I entered a room and the talking stopped, they were talking about me, the girls helped me keep my head up.

They also kept Jasper and Sebastian away from both Lola and I.

I particularly liked when Mary asked Jasper how his shin was.

…

Nearly a week went by without incident and I felt some what normal; till Kenna and I were in the library looking for a book to share with the group when a servant came in.

"Lady Kenna, His Grace would like a word with you." said the servant girl.

Kenna grinned but then she looked at me and realized she couldn't leave me alone.

I smiled, "Go! I'll be fine!" I said before she could tell the girl to decline for her.

"Mary said not to leave you alone." said Kenna.

"She only said that for the other person's benefit. I can take care of myself. Go! I know you want to! You haven't had any alone time with him sense this whole mess started." I pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Kenna asked, but I could tell she wanted to go.

My smile grew bigger, "Go!" I said again.

Kenna kissed me on the check and followed the servant girl out.

I had just turned back to the book shelf when I heard the door close.

I whipped around and saw Jasper at the door.

"A closed door is how I got into this mess!" I said.

"I would reopen it but then you would just kick me in the shin again and leave." said Jasper.

I walked towards him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk!" stated Jasper.

I crossed my arm and waited.

"Thank you!" Jasper muttered. "What we did was stupid and idiotic." he continued looking at me.

"Go on." I shrugged.

"You need to know the truth; I'm the one that came up with the bet idea. Bash didn't want to at first but when I called him a chicken, he agreed. So if you want to blame some one it should be me!" said Jasper.

I bite my lip, "So you want me to blame only you and let Sebastian of the hook because he didn't agree to it at first?" I asked.

"Well no…." said Jasper.

"Because I blame the both you equally." I stated. "Sebastian agreeing to the bet because you called him a chicken shows he's true character. If he can't back down for a stupid because he's manhood got called into question is childish and stupid!"

"Iseabail…." started Jasper.

"You coming up with the bet is stupid too! I thought of you as a friend, Jasper. A person I could confide in and felt safe with. Mary and the girls are my family; I trusted you with them! I introduced you!" I added.

"I'm sorry, Iseabail. You have no idea how much." said Jasper.

"Do you understand what you two have done? I had a fiancée! A man that I have loved all my life! His family is my family! His mother taught me to sing. His father gave me my first bow and arrow. My father and his grew up together and have long sense wanted to join our lands. You two not only broke my heart but you broke theirs as well!" I cried as tears started to fall.

Jasper moved to hug me.

"Don't!" I shouted at him. "I have no one to blame but myself for this! I trusted you! The both of you!"

"Iseabail!" said Kenna as she opened the closed door. "You!" she shouted when she saw Jasper.

"Let's go." I said walking around him to her.

"You made her cry again!" shouted Kenna as she kicking Jasper in the same shin I had, not a week before.

I laughed.

Kenna took my hand and lead me out as Jasper hopped on one foot cursing.

"Nice one!" I said smiling.

"He's lucky that's all he got!" said Kenna linking arms with me.

"So what did the King want?" I asked. "On second thought never mind!" I said right away when I saw Kenna's huge grin.

…..

"A messenger has arrived." said Greer as she walked in with breakfast.

"News from Iseabail's father?" asked Lola.

I took a pastry.

"Yes, your uncle should be reading it now." Greer said looking at me.

"Mary, you should get ready, the discussions will start up again soon." I said.

"You seem so sure." said Lola.

"You should hear cursing in a bit." I said finishing the pastry. "Uncle Paton shouldn't have gotten Jonathon's hopes up."

No sooner had I said that when there was banging at the door.

Kenna answered.

"Your father has gone mad!" shouted Jonathon as he barged in.

I looked at Mary as if to say told ya.

Standing I turned back to Jonathon, "My father is any thing but mad." I stated.

"He wrote that the bet is of no matter. That you are to marry Sebastian no matter what. He even fixed the dowry to where it was when we were engaged." yelled Jonathon.

"Jonathon, please lower your voice." said Mary.

Jonathon began to pace, "You can't marry him!" he shouted.

"Jonathon! Lower your voice!" repeated Mary.

I stepped forward and took his arm, looking him in the eye I felt tears starting to form, "I love you! So much it hurts! But our country needs this marriage." I said as tears fell. "My family needs this."

Jonathon whipped my hand away, "My family needs us to get married!" he yelled.

I looked at him.

"For years my father has been borrowing money, counting on your dowry to cover it!" said Jonathon.

"Edeen is to smart for that! She'd never agree!" I said stunned.

"He gambles; she didn't have a choice!" said Jonathon.

"Does my father know? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't and I didn't know how bad his debt was till I went home before I came here with your uncle." said Jonathon.

"I'll write my father, he'll help." I said.

'No!" shouted Jonathon as he grabbed a hold of me. "He can't know!"

"Let me go!" I shouted the same time Mary and the girls shouted "Let her go!"

"You heard them! Let my fiancée go!" said Sebastian as he walked in the door.

**So….mainly a fill in chapter. I wanted to show the girls' love for each other. That they protect their own!  
**

**Marcas knows and still wants the marriage to go through. So Iseabail and Bash are going to get married, will she forgive him? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks you guys for your reviews...but I wanted to address one of them; Iseabail is spelled differently I know but that is the Scottish spelling of it. Before I wrote this story I went online to try and find any original names I could and then I saw Iseabail! So I'm sorry if it's confusing and/or annoying but its how the Scots spell it...according to the internet any way...I apologize if I'm wrong though!**

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

"_You heard them! Let my fiancée go!" said Sebastian as he walked in the door._

"This doesn't concern you!" yelled Jonathon.

"It does when you have your hands on my future wife!" shouted Bash.

Jonathon's hands dug deeper into my arms. "Not helping, Sebastian!" I muttered. "Jonathon, let me go. You're hurting me and if I have to, I will hurt you!" I said looking at Jonathon.

Jonathon quickly let me go, "Is! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" he said looking pain stricken.

"Get out!" said Bash as he stepped forward.

"Sebastian, its fine!" I said defending Jonathon.

"No it's not! He put his hands on you; again! But this time he can't blame being drugged!" said Bash.

Jonathon glared at him, "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!"

"That may be but that doesn't change the fact that you once again hurt Iseabail!" said Bash as he got closer to Jonathon.

"What is going on here?" asked my uncle as he appeared at the door.

"Nothing, Lord Paton! Both Bash and Jonathon were just leaving!" said Mary standing.

Both Sebastian and Jonathon shot her a look.

"Well, I came here to tell Iseabail the news but it seems Jonathon bet me to it." said my uncle.

"I knew the out come before you did, Uncle. You should have known my father wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help Scotland, even for me." I said sadly.

Uncle Paton walked in and hugged me, "An uncle's got to try and protect his niece, I'm sorry I failed you." he whispered.

I shook my head, "You didn't fail me."

Uncle Paton sighed, "It seems the dowry discussion is to take place later this afternoon."

I nodded, "I figured."

Uncle Paton leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I love you." He muttered.

I smiled, "I know."

Uncle Paton gave my hand a light squeeze, bowed to Mary; "I will see you later, Queen Mary." And then helped usher both Sebastian and Jonathon out.

"You're lucky to have an uncle like him." said Mary as we started to get ready.

I smiled, "I know."

...

After Mary left us to discuss the dowry and alliance agreement; the girls and I decided to walk around the grounds.

I stayed mostly quite but the girls understood why, so they talked about the latest gossip; aside for mine of course, the newest people at court and the rumor that Francis and Olivia had had a fight.

"I swear I over heard a maid say that Olivia was sick of the way Francis looked at Mary." said Kenna.

"Well they are engaged after all!" said Greer.

"She's just jealous." I muttered.

The girls looked surprised I was even listening.

"Mary is Queen in her own right, she has friends who love her, the court people listen to her, and she's gorgeous." I explained. "Olivia can't handle the fact that she has slept with Francis but his attention and maybe even his heart belong else where."

"You think he loves her?" asked Greer.

"Maybe not love, but he looks at her with respect and wonder. That's a start!" I said linking arms with Lola.

"Yes, it is!" Lola smiled.

….

After walking the grounds twice we returned back to the castle.

"Lady Iseabail, your presents is requested in the throne room." bowed a maid as we entered.

"Thank you." I said.

Kenna took my left arm sense Lola was still linked to my right, Greer followed close behind as we entered the throne room.

The girls let go of me as I walked forward and curtsied, "Your Grace."

King Henry stood up from his chair and took both of my hands in his, "It is official." He said. Letting go of my right hand he turned us so we were facing the court, "Bash!" he called out. Sebastian stepped forward and the King joined our hands, "Congratulations you two, you are to be married!" the King shouted.

Clapping rang out as the court cheered and smiled.

I forced a smile and nodded.

Both Sebastian and I bowed to the court and then turned back the King, I dropped Sebastian's hand the moment I could.

"As soon as we return from dealing with the peasants, we shall have a wedding!" shouted King.

The court again cheered.

King Henry sat down smiling.

Sebastian and I again bowed and were dismissed.

"Iseabail." said Sebastian.

Mary and the girls rescued me, "Come, let's get some food in you." said Lola as she wrapped her arms around me.

We left Sebastian staring after us.

Once we had eaten I went to my uncle's rooms to visit.

When he let me in, I noticed his trunk opened and clothes being placed in it by a maid.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The dowry has be finalized, Jonathon and I are to return home." said my uncle as he placed his books into another trunk.

"Now?" I asked.

Uncle Paton looked at me, "I will not put Jonathon throw any more pain." He said sadly.

I bite my lip and looked down, "Oh." I whispered.

"I can't stay and just make him leave, I have to go with him; he'll need some one with him now." stated Uncle Paton.

"So I am to have no family at my wedding?" I asked as tears started to fall.

"You will have Queen Mary and her ladies, you call them your sisters any way." smiled Uncle Paton.

"They aren't you though." I said.

"I am special aren't I?" grinned Uncle Paton.

It helped make me smile.

"There's that gorgeous smile." said Uncle Paton as he gathered me into a hug. "I love you as if you were my own child, but I love Jonathon as well."

I nodded into his shoulder, "I know."

Uncle Paton pulled back to look at me, "You are the strongest woman I know, if any one can do this, it's you!"

I started to cry, "Why did this happen, Uncle? I was so happy and now….." I mustered out.

"God never gives us anything we can't handle." said my uncle.

"But he can sure test us." I muttered.

"That he can, my dear. That he can!" said my uncle as he held me tight once again.

After crying on my uncle's shoulder and wishing him a safe journey, I left to return to my rooms.

"So it's official then." said Jonathon as he walked towards me in the hall.

I stopped and moved towards the window, "Yes, it is." I whispered.

"How am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" asked Jonathon as he joined me.

I kept my eyes forward, looking at the gardens, because I feared I would burst out crying if I looked at him.

"I don't know." I whispered. "For I have no idea how I am suppose to say goodbye to you as well."

Jonathon took my head.

I tried to pull it away.

"One last time." He whispered as he placed our joined hands on the windowsill.

I left my hand in his.

"All our whole lives I worried I would be separated from you for months on end when I became a knight or that I wouldn't return home to you because of a battle wound. You being here in France had its own dangers, guarding and protecting Mary. But I just never thought I would lose you to another man." said Jonathon.

Tears started to fall, "I am so sorry, Jonathon." I whispered.

"You were helping a supposed friend to his room, I don't blame you for caring." said Jonathon squeezing my hand.

I gave him a look through my tears.

"OK, so I blame you a little." He smirked.

I squeezed his hand, "If I could take it back….."

"I know." He whispered.

"I love you." I said.

Jonathon leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too!" he said.

Giving my hand one last squeeze he let go and stepped away, "Goodbye." He said.

I could barely see him through my tears, "Goodbye." I whispered as he walked away.

**Bash POV**

One my father publicly announced Iseabail and I's engagement and after trying and failing once again to talk to Iseabail, I went in search of my mother.

"She hates me!" I said taking a seat at table.

"Hate is a strong word." said my mother.

"Well it qualifies!" I said back.

"She just needs time! And you two will have plenty of it once you're married." said Diane.

"I wish I had never made that stupid bet!" I muttered.

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be getting married to the women you've come to care for." said Diane.

"She'd be happy at least." I said.

"And she will be again, just give her time." said Diane.

I sighed, "She won't even talk to me! Every time I try; Mary and her other ladies encircle her or she bends back my hand and causes me pain."

My mother smiled, "You like that she can handle herself, don't try to deny it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I like that she can hold her own in a fight, but that doesn't mean I like her using it on me!"

Diane nodded her head, "True!...Perhaps showing that you truly care is in order, tomorrow I am leaving for Paris to see a friend; I can get Iseabail some thing from there for you. A wedding gift perhaps or peace offering?"

"Iseabail can't be bought." I said.

My mother smiled at me, "All women like pretty things."

I nodded and then an idea came to mind. "Perhaps you're right."

Mother and I discussed it more before I left for my rooms.

As I walked down the hall, I saw a couple by the window; but then I realized who it really was.

"Iseabail." I whispered as I watched Jonathon take her hand.

"All our whole lives I worried I would be separated from you for months on end when I became a knight or that I wouldn't return home to you because of a battle wound. You being here in France had its own dangers, guarding and protecting Mary. But I just never thought I would lose you to another man." said Jonathon.

"I am so sorry, Jonathon." Iseabail whispered.

"You were helping a supposed friend to his room, I don't blame you for caring." said Jonathon. "Ok, so I blame you a little." he added.

"If I could take it back….." said Iseabail.

"I know." I heard him whisper.

"I love you." said Iseabail.

I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest.

I knew she loved him, but to hear it said out loud; was worse then being stabbed.

Jonathon leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too!" he said.

I wanted to kill him for touching her.

"_She's mine!"_ I wanted to shout and tear him apart.

Jonathon then let go and stepped away, "Goodbye." he said.

"Goodbye." Iseabail whispered as Jonathon walked down the opposite way from me.

I watched Iseabail wipe her eyes and shake herself; then she spotted me.

"How long have you been there?" she shouted.

I stepped forward, "Long enough to have a right to challenge Jonathon to a duel!" I said angrily.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Iseabail glaring at me.

"He had no right to touch you! Let alone kiss you!" I shouted.

"It was on the cheek!" yelled Iseabail. "And it was a goodbye kiss!"

"It doesn't matter! You're my fiancée!" I said.

"Not by choice!" said Iseabail.

I glared at her, "Be that as it may, you are to be my wife and I will not have other men touching or….kissing what belongs to me!" I shouted.

"Belongs to you? I don't belong to you! I belong to no one but myself!" she shouted.

"You will be married to me, Iseabail. That means I own you!" I shouted; but the moment I said it, I wished I could take it back.

Iseabail's eyes went wide with rage, "Oh dare you!" she whispered. "You ruin my life, my families' lives, cause the man that I deeply care about, great pain and you expect me to just roll over at your feet like some bitch dog?" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled.

"I hate you!" Iseabail whispered.

My eyes went wide, _"No." _I thought.

"You make me sick and wish I had never met you!" she shouted, gathering her dress, she turned and left.

I fell back against the windowsill and watched her leave.

"She hates me." I whispered.

I made a fist and banged it against the wall.

"That had to hurt." said Jasper as he came out of the dining hall.

I looked at my hand, "I've had worse."

"I beat." said Jasper. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think we'll have to kill any one?" asked Jasper as we walked to our rooms.

"If the people continue to cause a problem, then yes." I said as we climbed the stairs.

"And Francis is going as well?" asked Jasper.

"Father wants Francis to see first hand what must be done in times of like these." I stated.

Jasper nodded. "Tomorrow then."

I nodded and left him, entering my room.

Sleep did not come easily to me that night; I tossed and turned for most of it, replaying what Iseabail and I had said.

"She hates me." I again said aloud.

**So it's official oifficail! The wedding will take place! Iseabail and Jonathon have now said Goodbye to each other. And Iseabail and Bash had a fight. What a great start to a long life together….**

**I know that when the King left to deal with the peasants BOTH Francis and Bash were remained at the castle but TRUST me...the next Few chapters will show why I did it this way...Stay Tune!  
**

**Let me know what you think of all three points! Review PLEASE! They make me smile and type faster….lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**For next few chapters I took some liberties and added some characters to the mix that weren't originally there, but you know them. They are from the show so I don't have to pick them out myself. Lol **

**P.S. sorry about the mishaps with the words **beat** and **bet**...I'll try and work on it! Promise! **

**I hope you like what I came up with!**

**I own nothing! **

**Iseabail POV**

I tossed and turned in bed that night, not only did I say goodbye to Jonathon but I always had a shouting match with Sebastian, _"Talk about an emotional night_!" I thought as I once again turned to my side.

The next morning Queen Catherine, Mary, and the rest of us waved the men off.

"Is Bash out there?" whispered Lola.

I nodded.

"Your Grace, guests have just arrived!" spoke a guard bowing.

"Who is it?" asked Catherine annoyed.

"Your daughter, Princess Elizabeth and her husband Prince Philip, Your Grace." answered the guard.

Catherine looked taken back, "Really?" she asked.

The guard nodded.

"I wonder why?" Catherine muttered and left to see her daughter.

"I'll go and greet Elizabeth and her husband with Catherine, why don't you four go back to our rooms." said Mary, knowing I would rather not meet Elizabeth quite yet.

I smiled at her and grabbed Lola's hand, "Come on!"

Once back in our rooms the girls and I decided to read.

"I'll be right back." said Greer standing.

I was into my book so I just nodded and kept reading.

It wasn't till I reached the end of my chapter did I realize Greer still had not returned; "Where did Greer say she was going again?" I asked.

"She didn't." said Kenna turning a page.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." said Lola.

I nodded.

"I wonder what is taking Mary so long as well; surely Lord Philip and Lady Elizabeth will want to rest after their journey?" I asked.

"I'll go." said Kenna closing her book.

Lola and I both nodded and went back to reading as Kenna left.

"Are you nervous?" Lola asked once the door was shut.

"Nervous about what?" I asked.

"About the wedding or rather the wedding night." said Lola.

I eyes went wide, "I expected some thing like this from Kenna, but not from you!"

"What? I can't ask invasive questions?" asked Lola.

"You and Greer are the sweet innocent ones! So no!" I laughed.

"Who said I was innocent?" asked Lola with a smirk.

"No!" I shouted. "Who?"

"Who do you think?" asked Lola sadly.

"Oh, Lola. I'm sorry! I should have known." I said taking her hand.

"Its fine." Lola said squeezing my hand. "And now I'm glad I did, I gave myself to the man I loved with all my heart before he died."

"I blame Jonathon for my virtue still being in tacked, I wanted to before I came here to France but he said that we should wait till we were married." I sighed.

Lola squeezed my head but before she could speak again, Kenna and Mary came rushing in.

"The castle has been taken." said Mary closing the door.

"What?" I yelled.

"Shh…." whispered Mary.

"What happened?" asked Lola.

"An Italian Count named Vincent has taken the castle. He blames France for his son's death." answered Mary. "One of his men has already grabbed Kenna."

"What? Are you alright?" I asked taking Kenna's hands.

"Mary got to me in time." Kenna said squeezing my hands.

"Where are the Queen's guards?" I asked.

"The few that remained at the castle, have been imprisoned." said Mary.

"And Queen Catherine?" asked Lola.

"Prince Philip, Elizabeth, and Catherine are all in dining hall with the Count." said Mary. "Elizabeth is pregnant, that is why she and Philip are here."

"Oh God!" I whispered.

"The only reason I was aloud to leave was because Count Vincent has request we attend a feast tonight, before he leaves." said Mary but with a look.

"You don't think he's just going to leave, do you?" I asked.

"He was angry when he found out that Francis had gone with the King. He was planning something, and it had to do with Francis but now that he's gone…" said Mary.

"Charles and little Henry." whispered Kenna.

"You don't think….." I asked.

"I don't know…..all I do know is that we have to get ready for a feast, keep the Count happy and pray he leaves without blood being shed!" said Mary. "Where is Greer?" she asked looking around.

"That's a good question!" I said.

….

As we got ready for the feast, I pulled a box from my trunk, opening it, I pulled out daggers.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenna watching.

I slipped a knife leg strap on both legs, drawing them up to my thigh and place a dagger in each.

"Getting prepared." I whispered slipping smaller knives in next to the daggers.

"You think we'll need to be?" asked Kenna.

"Never hurts." I said pulling my dress back down.

_Knock knock knock_

The door opened and Greer walked in with a tray full of wine, dressed in servants' clothes.

"Your Grace." Greer bowed.

The guard at the door closed the door.

"Greer!" we all said.

"I can't stay long, I've been in the kitchen." said Greer taking each of our hands in turn.

"Why are you dressed like a servant?" asked Kenna.

"Servants are invisible, I thought I'd be safer as one of them, so I borrowed some clothes." answered Greer.

"So you're actually working in the kitchen?" asked Kenna.

"Trying to work." Greer sighed. "But I'm making rather a mess of it, but what's going on up here? Are you alright?" she asked.

"For the moment, all we can do is wait and see if the Queen and Prince Philip can strike a bargain with the Count." said Lola.

"But I've never been good at waiting." said Mary.

"You're going to ask Clarissa for help, aren't you?" asked Greer.

Mary nodded.

"I'd best get back." said Greer.

"Be careful!" I said squeezing her hand.

Greer squeezed back, "Look after them."

"I will!" I said.

Greer left and Mary grabbed a candle; "Stay here. I'll be right back." she said going and went into the passageway.

When she returned she was smiling.

"Clarissa will help?" asked Lola.

Mary nodded, "I must speak to Catherine. Stay here!" she ordered.

Kenna, Lola, and I sat down on the couch when she left, "I don't like her out there alone!" I said.

"She said to stay here." said Lola.

I sighed, "I still don't like it!"

"Mary has a plan, she and Catherine will figure out how to get us out of here." reassured Kenna.

I stood up and started to pace.

Mary came back just as I was about to do my twelfth lap around the room.

"Thank God!" I muttered when she entered.

Mary waited till the door was closed, "The Count wants to hold Elizabeth as ransom!"

"What?" Kenna, Lola, and I both shouted.

"Shhh!" Mary whispered.

"Why?" Kenna asked quietly.

"Because she is King Henry's only daughter, pregnant with his first grandchild, and wife to the crowned Prince of Spain." said Mary.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Elizabeth is resting for the night, claiming tiredness, she is not expected at the feast, the Count has insisted that she and the young Princes remain on the lower floor, which works out for us. Prince Philip will ask to go check on her some time into the feast, he'll take out any guard that is with him, he will then grab Catherine, Charles and little Henry on the way to get Elizabeth. Then they will make for the passage, where Olivia will be waiting. She is standing guard at the entrance near the dining hall as we speak. Once we are seated for the feast the servants will start to disappear through the passage, pretend not to notice." said Mary.

"Olivia? Are you sure we can trust her?" asked Kenna.

"We have no choice; she is the only one the guards won't be looking for right now. Once we are all in the dining hall the servants will be able to leave, then us." said Mary.

"How do we get out?" asked Lola.

"I will claim to need some air and I will ask you three to come with me, the Count should allow it." said Mary.

"What of the guards that follow?" asked Kenna.

"I can handle them." I said.

"That' what I was counting on." said Mary.

"How do the servants know when to leave?" asked Lola.

"You said that Catherine will be with the boys? How is she getting out of the room?" I asked.

"Greer is going to spill wine on her." smiled Mary. "I was able to slip a note to her, I went and complained about the warm wine we got; the note told her what to do and when, after her job is done she will help get the other servants out. Charles and little Henry don't know Philip that well, so Catherine will get her sons."

"So now we just have to pray that Olivia waits and saves us." I muttered.

"Great!" said Kenna.

….

We followed Mary to the dining hall where Prince Philip and Queen Catherine were already seated at the table. The Count's men were drinking and playing with chests full of gold.

"He wants more gold?" whispered Kenna.

"He wants the King to suffer." whispered Mary.

"Your Grace, you look lovely!" said the Count standing.

Mary and the rest of us curtsied to him.

"Count, may I introduce my other ladies; Lady Lola and Lady Iseabail." said Mary introducing us.

The Count kissed both out our hands, "Lady Iseabail, are you the one that is now engaged to the King's bastard son Sebastian?" asked the Count.

"Yes, Sir." I said bowing my head.

The Count took another look at me and smiled, "He's a lucky man."

I forced a smile and again bowed my head, "You honor me, Sir."

The Count continued to smile and took Mary's hand, "Shall we?" he asked.

Mary smiled and followed him to the table, we joined them.

Kenna sat down next to Mary while Lola and I sat across.

The servants started to serve more wine and plates full of food.

I forced myself to eat, knowing that I would need my strength for later. Lola on the other hand just picked at her food.

"You have to eat some thing." I muttered.

"I can't!" whispered Lola.

"Queen Mary, have you ever been to Italy?" asked the Count.

Mary put on her public, polite smile; "No Count, unfortunately I have not. Tell me, what are the best places?" she asked.

The Count launched into describing the wonders of Rome and the hills of Italy.

"What have you done, you stupid girl!" shouted Catherine.

I looked up from my plate in time to see Catherine glaring at Greer, who had managed to pour nearly a whole pitcher of wine on Catherine's dress.

I bite my lip from laughing.

But the Count didn't care, he burst out laughing, "Queen Catherine, I do believe the servant girl thought you were thirsty!" he managed to say.

His men found it just as funny as they too were rolling in their seats.

"Count!" sighed Catherine, "If you excuse me, I believe I need to change."

Count Vincent continued to laugh and just waved her off.

The Count and his men drank more wine and filled their bellies with more and more meat.

"_Eat up, boys. It'll help slow you down."_ I thought as I ate some bites of fruit.

"Count, I was wondering if I could go check on my wife, all this traveling has been hard on her." said Prince Philip; the man had been so quite I had forgotten he was even here.

The Count seemed to agree as he waved to some of his men, "Take the Prince to see his wife."

His men nodded and followed the Prince out.

"You're pretty." said the man next to me as he touched my hair.

"Thank you." I said leaning away from him but still smiling.

Just then Mary leaned forward and sighed with pain.

"Your Grace, are you alright?" asked the Count.

Mary took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit…..straight laced." She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Count.

"It's difficult to breath." said Mary.

"Are you ill, Queen Mary?" asked the Count.

"No My Lord; it's my corset." whispered Mary.

The Count looked taken back, "Perhaps you should retire till the crises is averted." He said.

Mary sighed, "Thank you, Count. It would be difficult without servants, my lades will attend me." said Mary standing.

And without waiting for permission; Kenna, Lola, and I quickly followed.

No guards followed us though I knew the Count would send some soon enough.

"Over here!" said Philip from across the hall.

"What is he still doing here?" asked Lola.

"_This can't be good!"_ I thought.

Mary and the rest of us entered the room, Philip closed the door.

"The passage door wouldn't open." said Philip.

"What you mean? Olivia was supposed to stay and let us in!" said Mary.

"The bitch must of gotten scared and ran." said Catherine. "Sorry darlings!" she quickly said when she realized Charles and little Henry were in the room.

"Did Greer and the others get out at least?" I asked.

"I saw the passage door open when I came in here to get the boys." said Catherine.

"How did you get pass the guards?" asked Mary.

"I said I wanted to check on my sons before returning to the feast." said Catherine.

"I got rid of them." said Philip as he held his right side.

Elizabeth helped place a cloth on it, it quickly turned red.

"You're hurt." said Mary.

"There's no time! What are we going to do?" asked Philip.

"We need to buy time." said Catherine as she started to pace.

"For what?" asked Mary.

"I didn't know if your plan would work so I came up with one of my own." said Catherine.

"What do you mean, Mother?" asked Elizabeth.

"The gold that the men are all over is poisoned." explained Catherine. "The hour glass I turned over at the beginning of the feast marks the time we have to wait till the poison takes affect. The problem is, I left the hour glass in the dining hall and I didn't know how much time is left! And the Count will come looking for us very soon!"

"We have to hide!" said Kenna.

"But where?" asked Lola.

Catherine stopped pacing, "The library." she whispered.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Your Grandfather was a paranoid man who thought people were out to get him. So he had a hole dug in the library, hidden near the bookshelves." said Catherine.

"A hole?" asked Mary.

"More like a room, it's surrounded in wood so dirt couldn't get in, if we can make it to the library, we can hide till help arrives or time runs out." said Catherine.

"We have no choice." said Mary.

"Can you still hold a sword?" I asked Prince Philip.

The Prince drew his sword, "Yes!" he stated.

"Good!" I turned and moved my dress to pull out my daggers. "I'll go in front, you bring up the rear."

Philip looked at me and then the daggers. "Can you handle those?" he asked.

"She can fight, come on!" said Catherine.

"Stay close and stay quiet." I said opening the door.

I looked both ways and dashed out' Mary followed close behind me with Charles holding her, Catherine with little Henry, Kenna and Lola were with Elizabeth and Philip guarded the rear.

I neared the end of the hall way, I leaned back towards the wall, every one else did the same.

Lifting my fingers to my lips I made the sign to stay silent, then turning my head slowly I looked around the corner. Seeing no one I waved the others to follow me.

The library doors were always kept open so I once again leaned against the wall and slowly peered in.

No one was there.

"Coast is clear!" I said waving every one in.

"They don't know the castle, close the doors." said Catherine as she went over to the giant desk.

Lola and Kenna closed the door quickly.

Walking over to the desk, that I had seen a hundred times sense returning to the castle, I watched Catherine pull open the left hand middle drawer and place her hand up inside it. Next thing I know a cracking sound could be heard and the rug near my favorite bookshelf popped up.

"Quickly!" said Catherine.

I helped her move the rug and pull up the door, the hole was only about five feet deep but seemed wide.

"It's the length of half the room." explained Catherine. "Inside!" she said.

Mary, Kenna, and Lola climbed the ladder and Catherine and I helped them with little Henry and Charles.

"I hate the dark!" said Elizabeth as she climbed down.

"The floor boards will allow in some light, my dear." said Catherine.

"What about the rug? If the Count and his men come in here they will see the door without it." said Philip.

"That is why I am remaining outside." said Catherine.

"No!" shouted Charles.

"The Count won't hurt me, sweetheart." assured Catherine.

"You can't be sure of that!" said Philip. "No, I can fight; I'll remain and cover the door."

"No!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Wrong on both counts, Your Majesties! I'm staying." I said.

"Iseabail, no!" said Mary.

I looked down at her, "I have the best chance." I then looked at Philip, "Your Grace, I hate to point it out but you are injured! Besides, your wife is pregnant!" I moved on to Catherine, "Three of your children are in there who need their mother!"

"Are you ordering a Queen?" asked Catherine.

"You can put me on the rack for it later!" I said.

Catherine looked at me, "The poison should take affect soon, blood will fill their lungs and they will drown it. Stay out of sight till then."

"Does the King know where you would hide if needed?" I asked.

Catherine nodded.

Just then I heard voices, "Get in the damn hole!" I whispered.

Catherine quickly climbed down and Philip followed but stopped on the third step; looking up me he passed, "You are a brave woman, Lady Iseabail."

I smiled, "You can pay me back later!"

Philip handed me his sword, "To help you." He said

I handed him one of my daggers, "Just in case." I said.

Philip nodded and climbed down.

"Iseabail!" said Mary.

I looked down at Kenna, Lola, and Mary; "I love you!" I whispered and then closed the door.

Moving quickly I replaced the rug and went towards the doors with the sword in my right hand, I couldn't remain in the library, if I was caught they would know where the others were hidden, I had to make a run for it.

Taking a deep breath I opened up the left side door and peered out.

"Here goes nothing!" I said and took off.

**Catherine was an actual human being! Philip is hurt and in a dark dirty hole, that might not be a good idea! Elizabeth is scared and stressed plus pregnant! Will Mary and the girls see Iseabail again? **

**Review and let me know what you thought/think! Please!? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I've been away….work ya know….gotta pay the bills…BUT I'm back and ready for action!**

**Before I start I wanted to write and say thank you to all of you! I know my words get mixed up and some times I write the wrong word all together but you are ALL sticking with me! So THANK YOU! I am trying harder to get the right words for the right places. So again Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you continue to like it!**

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

I got to the end of the hallway and once again leaned up again the wall to look around the corner.

Two men were walking towards me, but they were talking to each other, so they hadn't spotted me yet.

Thinking quickly I ran the opposite way, back to the library and hide behind the closed door.

Taking a deep breath and holding my sword at the ready in case they came in, I waited.

"The Count has gone mad!" said one of the men.

"He has lost his son, how would you feel?" asked the other man.

"I don't have a son, so I wouldn't know!" said the first man.

"That you know of!" shouted the second laughing.

Both men laughed and passed me.

I wanted till I couldn't hear their laughter any more and peered out once more.

The coast being clear I ran the way I had earlier; knowing I wouldn't make it up the stairs undetected, I made for one of the storerooms near the kitchen.

"You there! Where are you going?" yelled a man behind me.

I didn't turn around.

"I asked you a question!" yelled the man.

I walked faster and when I turned the corner, I turned my body to face the way I had come and waited.

The man had started to run after me, as soon as he turned the corner, I swung high, hitting him in the head, with the force of the swing his head was forced back against the wall, killing him instantly, he never saw it coming.

His blood poured out of his wound, spraying my face with warmth. "I'm sorry!" I whispered and then took of running once more.

Tears started to form as I ran but I blocked them back, now wasn't the time for tears. I had to hide, I wasn't strong enough to move the body and knowing where I left it they would find it soon and come looking for the killer.

I took a deep breath and turned another corner.

Two men were walking towards me; "Hey that's one of the Scottish Queen's ladies!" shouted one of them.

"She's covered in blood!" shouted the other man.

I turned around and ran.

"Wait!" they shouted.

Seeing a door, I ran and opened it.

Getting inside quickly, I closing the door as fast as I could, I then made myself as small as possible behind it.

The door banged open, nearly hitting me.

"Where did that bitch go?" yelled one of them.

I kicked the door at them, causing the first man to fall into the other. Drawing my dagger in my left hand; I stabbed the men nearest me in the back of his neck and used my sword to slice the other one across the middle.

But not beginning able get a deep enough blow in my second opponent, he was able to draw his own sword, and sliced my right leg, "Ah!" I screamed.

Pulling out my dagger out of his friend I turned my body, which enabled me to dodge a blow he had made for my left side, I drove the dagger into his neck as well. Blood poured out, down my arm and sleeve, I could feel the blood slide down my sleeve next to my skin, if felt warm.

Looking down at their bodies I had to quickly turn around, "Ah!" I said when I felt the twinge in my leg, I had forgotten about it. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth." I whispered.

Shaking myself, I turned back around and slowly bent down to push the bodies out of the way of the door, looking around the hall I pulled the door shut and limped away.

Looking down at my dress I saw their blood and once again tears started to form. "You can't do this right now! You can't!" I said shaking my head to make the tears go away. "Not now! Not now….." I whispered nearing the end of the hallway, as I scanned around yet another corner, I could feel my body growing tired and my leg wasn't helping, I couldn't keep this up much longer, I needed to find a room and bunker down.

Walking as close to the wall as possible, I looked for doors and the Count's men.

Finally finding a closed door, I opened it slowly and scanned the room, it was a servant's chambers, more then likely one of the clerk's, the desk was full of papers and ink.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it; favoring my left side to give my right leg a break, I pressed my head again the door to listen, not hearing any thing I closed my eyes and took long deep breaths to calm my nerves, but the moment I did I saw the men's faces that I had just killed.

"For my family!" I whispered, trying to drive the demons back. "I had too."

All of a sudden I heard shouting coming from the hall way; one of the three possibilities were happening, one- the Count's men had found the three bodies I had left behind. Two- the poison was finally taking affect and the men were dieing. Or Three- The King and his army had arrived.

Really I was hoping for options two or three.

"Mary!" I heard shouted, it sounded like Francis.

But I wasn't taking any chances, I had to be sure.

"Henry!...Charles!" I heard shouted.

Not a voice I recognized.

"Lola!" was shouted.

"_Jasper!" _I thought.

"Iseabail!" was then yelled.

I knew that voice.

"Sebastian!" I shouted as I flung open the door.

"Iseabail!" Sebastian shouted.

I limped out the door, "Sebastian!" I shouted again.

"She's over here!" yelled a guard when he saw me.

More guards came around the corner, along with the King, Francis, Jasper, and Sebastian.

Everyone stopped and stared at me, the crazy women drenched in blood.

I couldn't help it, I smiled; "Took ya long enough!" I said.

Sebastian ran up to me and hugged me, "Ah!" I said when he bumped my leg.

"You're hurt!" he said looking me over.

I shook my head, "Just my leg. Most of the blood isn't mine."

Sebastian gave me a look. "We need to get you to Nostradamus." He said and moved to pick me up.

I stopped him as the others joined us.

"Where are my wife and children?" asked the King.

I tried to curtsy but the King waved me off.

"Where?" he asked again.

"The library!" I said.

The King nodded, "Let's go!" he said and started moving.

I moved to go follow but Sebastian stopped me, "You need Nostradamus." he said.

I shook my head, "Prince Philip will need him more."

"What?" yelled the King as he stopped and looked at me.

I forgot that Prince Philip and Princess Elizabeth arrived after the King had left.

"Prince Philip and Princess Elizabeth arrived at the castle shortly after you left. They have news for you!" I said and again moved to follow.

"Iseabail." said Sebastian.

"Mary and the girls will want to see me! And I them! Once Nostradamus looks at both Prince Philip and Princess Elizabeth, I promise he can look at my leg." I said, begging him to let me go to my Queen.

Sebastian sighed, "Fine! But I get to carry you!" he said and scooped me up before I could reply.

Thankfully he grabbed me on my left side so that he didn't hit my leg, being off my feet made me realize just how tired I was.

"Thank God you're OK." I heard Sebastian whisper.

Looking around I saw bodies laying every where, all in different angles, like they had just fallen down.

"The castle was like this when we arrived, we feared the worst." said Sebastian stepping over a body.

"The Queen poisoned the gold coins." I explained looking around, but then whipped my head around to look at Sebastian, "Make sure no one touches the chest of coins in the dining hall!"

Sebastian nodded and kept walking, "She's evil but smart as they come!" he said shaking his head.

"She bought us time. After they hid all I had to do was hide as well." I said as we neared the library. "But the Count's men kept finding me." I whispered.

Sebastian pulled me closer to him, "You did what you had too." he whispered.

"How did you know what was going on?" I asked.

"A footman rode out to our camp, luckily Father didn't want to go to far today." said Sebastian.

All I did was nod as we entered the library.

"Iseabail!" shouted Mary when she saw me.

Sebastian gently set me on the ground where I was quickly grabbed by Mary, followed by Lola and Kenna.

"Thank God!" shouted Mary.

"You're safe!" yelled Kenna.

"You scared us!" shouted Lola.

I smiled, "I'm all right. We're all alright." I said.

The girls slowly let me go; Kenna was the first to notice my dress. "Iseabail!" she shouted.

"You're hurt!" said Lola gently touching my stomach, where most of the blood was.

"It's not mine." I said shaking my head.

"Is! What happened?" questioned Mary.

I took a hold of her hands, "I did what I had to!" I said.

"Get Nostradamus!" shouted the King as he hugged his daughter.

Sebastian squeezed my shoulder and took off to find the physician.

"Is she alright?" I asked concerned.

Lola nodded, "She more then likely told him she's with child." She said then smiled, "He probably just wants to make sure his first grandchild is alright."

I smiled as well

"So you did survive." smiled Prince Philip as we joined us.

I nodded and smiled as well, "Piece of cake!"

Prince Philip laughed.

…..

Once Nostradamus looked at Princess Elizabeth and Prince Philip; I had no choice but to let him look at my leg, not only were Mary and the girls forcing me, but Francis, Jasper, and Sebastian as well. Prince Philip even said that if I didn't get checked out, he'd issue a royal order.

Nostradamus looked over his shoulder at the crowd behind him, "Perhaps some one could get Lady Iseabail a change of clothes and a bite to eat." he said trying to get rid of them.

"I'll go!" said Greer, she and the servants had returned; they and some of the guards were getting rid of the bodies.

The Count hadn't touched the gold so he was being held in the dungeons waiting trial; though we all knew the outcome of it.

"I'll get some food." said Jasper.

As Nostradamus moved to pull my dress up, I looked behind him, "Would you mind?" I asked Francis and Sebastian.

Kenna stood up, "You heard her, our heroine would like some privacy!" she said pushing them to the door.

I smiled.

"Go find Olivia!" yelled Mary. "I have a few choice words for her!"

"I wouldn't want to be Olivia right now." I whispered to Lola as she helped Nostradamus clean my wound.

Lola just shook her head, "She deserves whatever Mary or the King do to her! You could have died!"

I took her hand, "But I didn't!" I said squeezing her hand.

A tear fell from Lola's eye; I removed it and then jumped, "Ouch!" I shouted as Nostradamus pocked me with a needle.

Nostradamus made a face, "Sorry, I thought the numbing agent had kicked in."

I leaned back, "It's ok, just warn a girl next time!" I smiled.

…..

I was told I was not to put any weight on my leg for next few days, forcing me to rely on others. Mary had a guard carry me every where, I felt ridicules! But it was either that or stay in the infirmary bed with Nostradamus.

On my third day of recovery, I was summoned to the throne room.

Mary and the girls helped me get ready, "What's going on?" I asked as Greer pulled my hair back.

"The King has asked to see you." stated Kenna smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that! But why?" I asked.

"He didn't say." said Mary as she placed a bracelet on my right hand.

"There! You look beautiful!" said Greer stepping back, the rest of the girls did as well.

"David!" yelled Mary.

David, was the guard that had been carrying me around like a wounded puppy; he was handsome; dark brown hair with light brown eyes, and only a few years older then us. Plus he was nice, every time he carried me he would ask random questions just so I wouldn't feel awkward; it didn't really work but it was good of him to try.

I lifted my arm as he walked to me, "Take me away, kind sir!" I smiled.

David did as well, "As you wish, my lady!" he said picking me up, my left arm went around his neck, mindful of my leg wound David followed the girls out.

"No offense David, but I can not wait to walk on my own again!" I stated as we neared the throne room.

David laughed, "No taken! Though I will miss our talks!" he said.

"Me too!" I smiled.

Once we reached the throne room I insisted that David put me down, Mary of course went in front of me, Kenna and Greer came to my sides, and Lola with David stayed to my back.

Limping slowly, every one went at my pace, we entered the throne room.

Clapping could be heard the moment we entered.

I looked around for the source but I all I saw was us.

Kenna took my hand, "They're clapping for you silly!" she laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you saved the Queen of France and three of her children!" said Lola leaning forward.

"And you saved the crown Prince of Spain and his wife!" said Greer on my right,

"Don't forget about us as well!" grinned Kenna.

"I did what any one would have done." I stated.

"Just go with it!" said Greer squeezing my hand.

Once we reached the King and Queen, the girls left me, only leaving Mary by my side.

"There she is!" said Prince Philip as he took my hands. "Our savior!" he added and then leaned in to kiss both my cheeks. "You have a gem here, Your Grace!" he said looking over at Mary.

Mary smiled, "Don't I know it!"

Prince Philip turned back to me, "I am forever in your debt, Lady Iseabail. Not only did you save my life but the life of my wife and child's as well." Letting go of my hands he stepped away from me and bowed, "Should you ever need a friend, Spain will answer." He said looking into my eyes.

The crowned Prince of Spain was in my debt! He owed me a favor! A royal owed me!

I was so in shock I didn't notice Princess Elizabeth taking my hands and kissed my cheeks as well, "Thank you, Lady Iseabail!" she said.

Realizing that a Princess was kissing my cheeks, I finally came back to earth; "You are more then welcome, Your Grace." I said and tried to curtsy, which didn't go over to well.

"No!" shouted Mary, Kenna, Lola, Greer, David, Prince Philip, Princess Elizabeth, Francis, and Sebastian; who I just noticed were in the room.

"How about we not do that again!" said Mary as she wrapped her arms around my middle.

I only nodded.

"Lady Iseabail." said King Henry.

Mary let me go and I slow limped forward.

The King stood up and came down to stand in front of me, "You have done this country a great service." He said looking around.

"I did what any one would have done, Your Grace." I said bowing my head.

"And humble too." He smiled.

My leg was already starting to throb; I wanted this over with already.

"You saved my family, Prince Philip, Queen Mary and two of her ladies. France owes you a great deal!" said Henry as he walked back to his throne.

"Which is why…." said Catherine as she now stood up. "You may name your heart's desire and see it fulfilled!"

I eyes went wide.

It looked like the King's did too.

Catherine must have seen my shock, she laughed, "Any thing you wish, dear! Name it and it is yours!" she restated.

"_Any thing?"_ I thought.

"Take some time to think about it." said Catherine as she waved David forward. "Lady Iseabail looks like she is going to collapse. Take her back to Nostradamus to rest."

I just stood there stunned as David scooped me up.

Mary and the girls bowed and followed, but we all stayed silent till we reached the infirmary.

David bowed after placing me on the bed and left.

Mary and the girls joined me on the bed.

"Did she just do, what I think she did?" asked Kenna stunned.

I nodded, "I think so."

"She gave you a way out…you could go home." said Mary stunned.

I took a deep breath, "Wow!"

**Does Catherine want Iseabail to leave? If so, Why? Will Iseabail do it? Will she leave and return to Scotland? and Marry Jonathon?Where is Olivia? What is Mary going to do if or when she finds her? What will Francis do in return?**

**How was the fighting scenes? I wanted Iseabail to do some thing other then just hide. She had to work for it...**

**Let me know how I did! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I thought I might throw in a little curveball into to the mix and do a **King Henry POV**…..just a small one just so we could see into the mind of a King.**

**I own nothing!**

**King Henry POV**

After three days of rest I thought it was time to let the court see Lady Iseabail. She had been the talk of the castle ever sense everyone had returned to court.

A woman had saved the French castle and three of his children; including his future grandchild.

I smiled, _"And she's marrying my son. I'm good!"_ I thought.

Francis and Sebastian arrived together, nodded to me, and stood next the wall to wait for the guest of honor.

And in she walked, or rather was carried in by a guard that Queen Mary had requested.

The guard placed Lady Iseabail on the ground, where she was instantly surrounded by the rest of the ladies; slowly she limped forward with help of my mistress and the Lady Greer.

But once she neared my throne, the ladies broke off and all that remained were Queen Mary and Lady Iseabail.

"There she is!" said Prince Philip as he stepped forward and took her hands. "Our savior!" he added and then leaned in to kiss both her cheeks.

"You have a gem here, Your Grace!" he said looking over at Queen Mary.

Mary smiled, "Don't I know it!"

Prince Philip turned back to Lady Iseabail, "I am forever in your debt, Lady Iseabail. Not only did you save my life but the life of my wife and child's as well." Letting go of her hands he stepped away and bowed, "Should you ever need a friend, Spain will answer." He said looking up at her.

I smiled, _"I could use that."_ I thought, she was going to be part of the family after all.

She must have been in shock because she didn't even react when my daughter took her hands and kissed her cheeks as well, "Thank you, Lady Iseabail!" she said.

"You are more then welcome, Your Grace." answered Lady Iseabail and then she tried to curtsy, which didn't go over to well.

"No!" shouted Queen Mary, Kenna, Lola, Greer, David, Prince Philip, my daughter, and both my sons.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"How about we not do that again!" said Queen Mary as she wrapped her arms around Lady Iseabail.

I watched Iseabail nod.

"Lady Iseabail." I called out.

Queen Mary let her go and she slow limped forward.

I stood up and came down to stand in front of her, "You have done this country a great service." I said looking around the room.

"I did what any one would have done, Your Grace." Iseabail said bowing her head.

"And humble too." I smiled. _"She's good." _I thought. "You saved my family, Prince Philip, Queen Mary and two of her ladies. France owes you a great deal!" I said returning to my throne.

"Which is why…." said Catherine as she now stood up. "You may name your heart's desire and see it fulfilled!"

Iseabail's eyes went wide.

Mine did as well. _"What are you doing woman?"_ I wanted to shout.

This wasn't part of the plan; Lady Iseabail is supposed to marry my son. She is loved by not only Scotland but Spain and France now as well. She'll bring respect and wonder to the family. I can't let her get away!

Catherine laughed, "Any thing you wish, my dear! Name it and it is yours!" she restated. She waved Iseabail's guard forward, "Take some time to think about it." She added. To her guard she spoke; "Lady Iseabail looks like she is going to collapse. Take her back to Nostradamus to rest."

Iseabail just stood there stunned as her guard picked her up.

Queen Mary and her ladies bowed and quickly followed after.

I sat back in my chair with a huff.

Catherine just grinned and nodded at court.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

Catherine kept her head forward but leaned in towards me, "The crowned Prince of Spain just told her that she would always have friend in Spain, that need she ask, Spain would answer." She then turned towards me; "If we didn't do some thing just as grand we'd look weak!" she stated strongly.

"But her heart's desire?" I asked. "You know what she wants!"

Catherine turned back to the court, "If that is what she wishes then yes, we will just have to deal." She said waving to her ladies.

I groaned, "The dowry has been issued and accepted, my men are already waiting for the timber to begin building the war ships."

Catherine shrugged, "Give it back."

"Are tell me, the King of France, what to do?" I almost shouted.

Catherine quickly turned to me, "Lower your voice, Henry." she whispered.

Before I could react, Catherine stood and left with her ladies.

"Is every thing all right Father?" asked Francis as he and Bash walked forward.

"Iseabail is going to request our engagement be dissolved; isn't she?" asked Bash.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know."

**Iseabail POV**

Mary and the girls left me to rest and think.

"What should I do?" I thought out loud. "What should I do?"

Sighing, I stood up and tried to pace, but with an injured leg, it didn't work out so well.

"It would be best if you sat back down, my lady." said Nostradamus as he came in carrying herbs,

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling, "What do I do, Nostradamus?" I asked.

I heard Nostradamus snuff a laugh.

Turning I looked at him, "What should I do?" I asked again.

"I am not some one to ask, my lady." bowed Nostradamus.

"You said in your vision that my future is not what I expected. At the time I was engaged to Jonathon, but now I am engaged to Sebastian, but if I do what I want, I could be re-engaged to Jonathon." I rambled.

Nostradamus set his herbs down and turned back to me, "I guess you just answered your own question, my lady."

I threw my arms up and grabbed my hair, "But if I do that, I am leaving Mary and the girls unprotected. Mary is still not yet married to Francis! So the alliance still hangs in the balance." I sighed.

"You are correct." nodded Nostradamus.

"You are not helping!" I cried.

"As I said, my lady, I am not one to ask." Nostradamus bowed.

"But you give the Queen counsel all the time!" I said.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, I try and stay away." said Nostradamus.

"Great!" I said turning around and had to catch myself before I fell.

"Lady Iseabail!" shouted Nostradamus, he quickly came forward and helped me back to the bed.

"I love Jonathon!" I said as I sat down.

"I know you do." He nodded.

"But my country needs me to marry Sebastian." I added.

"So it would seem." agreed Nostradamus.

"You are very annoying, you know that." I sighed.

"I have been told that once or twice." He smiled.

"It's not every day a King and Queen, say name it and it's yours!" I said crossing my arms, "What would you do?" I asked looking at him.

"In this case, in which you are free to choose for yourself; I would listen to my heart." he stated.

"And if your heart is in two?" I asked.

"Listen to the bigger half." He shrugged.

I leaned back into the pillows, "This is hard!" I whispered.

Nostradamus gently patted my hand, "At least this time, it's your choice! You chose which path you take." He said.

"Can't you just have a vision and tell me which one I take?" I asked with a smile.

Nostradamus smiled and shook his head at me, "Your choice! You chose!" he stated and left me to think.

"I have a headache!" I shouted as I threw my arms up to cover my eyes.

…..

The next morning, David once again carried me to the throne room.

I limped once more up to the King and Queen.

"Lady Iseabail, have you made your decision?" asked Catherine.

I bowed my head to her, I was under orders not to curtsy; "Yes, Your Majesty, I have!" I said looking up at her and the King.

**I'm sorry! I really am! I just looked at the clock and realized I have to get ready for work! It was either wait and write more or just post! **

**Please don't be mad!**

**Let me know what you think! As for Henry's POV….it sort of just took on a mind of its own…..**

**REVIEW and Let me know what you think! PLEASE?!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own Nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

"_Lady Iseabail, have you made your decision?" asked Catherine_

"_Yes, Your Majesty, I have." I said cupping my hands in front of me._

Catherine smiled and sat up in her throne, "Well don't leave us in suspense, child." She said waving her hand at me to continue.

Taking a deep breath I looked over at the King, "It is not every day a simple girl like me is honored with a gift like this, Your Grace." I said bowing my head.

"That is true." said Henry.

"That said, I think I should take advantage while I can." I stated.

Henry looked confused but Catherine laughed; as did very one else behind me.

"Meaning?" laughed Catherine.

"I have two requests, Your Grace!" I said bowing my head.

Catherine's laughing grew louder, "Depending on what they are, I see no reason why that couldn't be arranged."

I looked behind me at Mary and smiled, then returning my gaze back to the royals who sat upon their thrones.

"I know that you wish for me to marry your son, Your Grace…." I said looking at Henry. I could hear Catherine clapping her hands. "But I request we postpone till my family can attend." I said.

Catherine had stopped clapping and was now frowning.

Henry on the other hand was now grinning from ear to ear. "That sounds perfect!" he said stand up. "I will write a letter, personally inviting them to France." he added as he walked towards me.

Placing his hands on my shoulders he squeezed, "You surprise me, Lady Iseabail. And that is hard to do." He said gazing into my eyes.

I bowed my head to him, "Your Grace." I said.

Henry let my shoulders go and stepped back, "You asked for one other thing?" he stated.

I turned my head and reached back for Mary, pulling her to me, I once again looked at Henry, "Though I will be a French citizen when I marry your son, Your Grace….." I said linking arms with Mary and turning to her, "If she'll have me, I wish to remain in Queen Mary's service, as one of her ladies-in-waiting."

"I believe that would be up to Queen Mary." said Henry with an actual smile.

"As if you could take her away from me, Your Grace!" smiled Mary, tightening her hold on my arm.

The King clapped his hands together and turned to face the court. "Lady Iseabail has spoken and her requests have been granted!" he called out.

The court clapped and cheered in responds.

The King placed a hand on my shoulder once more, "I leave now to write that letter." He said and then left.

Mary and I both bowed to Catherine, who was still frowning, and slowly turned to leave, with Kenna, Lola, and Greer in tow.

Before any one could bombard me with questions I waved David over.

"I love you all but I still have a headache from yesterday. I will answer any and all questions later, alright?" I asked as David scooped me up.

The girls each squeezed my hand, "We love you too!" said Kenna.

I smiled as I throw my arm around David, "To the infirmary, David. I'm tired!"

David smiled, "Yes, my lady!"

_**Mary POV**_

All night long I had tossed and turned not knowing what Iseabail had decided, I wanted to respect her privacy and choice but I couldn't help but think that she was leaving me to return back to Scotland and Jonathon.

Iseabail had risked her life not only to save mine but quite a few others as well, including my other ladies. I don't think any one else would have survived what she had, what she had to do to survive was incredible.

I couldn't fault her for wanting to return home, to the life she had longed for and rightfully earned.

I knew that if I wrote my mother and reinstated the engagement between Iseabail and Jonathon, she would go along with it, mainly because Iseabail saved my life.

When we entered the throne room and she stood in front of the King and Queen to state her decision, I had held my breath.

But then she looked back at me; I couldn't help but smile at her, whatever she decided I would stand by her, just as she has always stood by me.

But when she asked that her wedding be postponed till her family could attend I have to say I was surprised. She could have asked for any thing, her freedom or even just to end the engagement between her and Bash.

But she hadn't, instead she had reached for me and asked to remain in my service after she was married.

When the King had said it was up to me it was a no brainier, I wasn't letting her go.

When the King left to write the letter to Iseabail's family, I helped Iseabail to the door where she cut all of us off, asking that we wait to ask questions.

Respecting her request we waved her off to rest.

"I did not see that coming!" said Lola as David carried Iseabail away.

"I don't think any of us did!" I replied.

"Did you see the King's face? He was shocked!" said Kenna.

"Did you see the Queen's? She went from happy and elated to angry and upset." added Greer.

Francis, Jasper, and Bash joined us, "Where is Iseabail?" asked Bash.

"Resting." I replied.

Bash nodded.

"Why did she do that?" asked Jasper.

Kenna, Greer, and Lola ignored him.

I sighed, "She did it for me."

Every one looked at me.

I looked around the group and landed on Bash; "She did it for me." I repeated "She is marrying you even though she doesn't like you that this point in time because of me and our country. She wants the alliance to work so badly, she is willing to do any thing to make it happen."

Bash looked away.

"She loves you." said Francis looking at me.

I smiled, "Yes she does."

**Iseabail POV**

I had to give them credit; they waited till well after dinner before they came running in to the infirmary.

"You've had time to rest! Now it's time to talk!" said Kenna as she planted herself down next to me.

I waited as Mary and the girls got settled.

"Why?" asked Lola. "Why would you give up the chance to return home? Return to Jonathon?"

I took her hand and squeezed, "Nostradamus helped me see the light." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Greer.

I turned to her, "He said that I had to listen to my heart. When I told him, it was torn in two; he said to listen to the bigger half." I said.

"And the bigger half was Mary?" asked Lola.

I turned to Mary and smiled, "I love Jonathon; there is no denying that. But when it came down to it, I love my family and country more."

"Iseabail….." whispered Mary.

I let go of Lola and quickly grabbed Mary's hand, "You are my family, not by blood but by choice. I chose you as my sister!" I looked around at the girls, "I chose all of you! You are my family and you come first. This is what is best for all of us! My father gets his Earl ship and you get a strong hold in the alliance between Scotland and France." I said looking back at Mary.

"But what if the alliance doesn't pan out? What if I have to leave France? What will you do then?" asked Mary.

"Sebastian is the bastard son, living at court at the grace of his father. If you should have to leave France, I will convince Sebastian that it is time to return home to Scotland; where he will inherit my families' lands some day. A Earl ship title and lands that he can call his own." I explained.

"What about your happiness?" asked Kenna. "You have given up so much as it is!"

"You four, make me happy! As long as I am with you, I will be happy!" I said pinching Kenna's right cheek.

"I don't deserve you." said Mary hugging me, the rest of the girls soon joined.

I laughed, "You got me either way!" I said looking into her eyes.

…

Finally after five bloody days in the infirmary Nostradamus said that he was no longer worried about infection in my leg, I was free to return to my rooms! But under orders to take it easy and to sit as much as possible.

Mary and the girls helped me up the stairs, I moved slowly but the girls were patient with me. David had returned to his normal duties but Mary had requested that he be part of her guard from now on, so we would continued to see him.

"Iseabail." said Sebastian from the bottom of the stairs.

I hadn't really talked to him sense the day in the hallway when I was covered in blood.

"Now isn't a good time, Sebastian." said Mary.

Gripping the railing with my left hand, I squeezed Mary's hand with my right. "It's alright." I whispered.

"You just go out of the infirmary!" said Kenna as she glared down at Sebastian.

"We won't be long, why don't you go get the pillows ready by the window for us? Sebastian and I will be along in a bit." I said looking at Mary and the girls.

Mary sighed and looked down at Sebastian, "Five minutes!" she stated, nodding to the girls; she and they left for our room.

I stayed where I was and waited for Sebastian, who quickly came up along side me.

"Thank you." He said offering his arm.

Unfortunately knowing that I needed his help to walk up the rest of the stairs, I took it.

"I think you surprised the inter court with your announcement." said Sebastian.

"So I've been told." I said looking straight ahead.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

"It's because I love my family and country more then myself." I said looking over at him. "If I truly had my way, none of this would have happened, I never would have taken you to your room that night, no one would have seen me in your jacket late at night; so Mary's mother wouldn't have had grounds to dissolve my engagement to Jonathon or offer the Earl ship to my father. But I can't rewind time, all I can do is live in the here and now and take want God puts in my path."

"So what does that mean for us? We're supposed to get married but not talk? Not be friends?" asked Sebastian as we reached the top step.

"You changed every thing the night you agreed to that stupid bet. You may not have paid that maid but some else did! Some one knew about the bet and paid her to wait." I said as we neared my room. "I will marry you for the sake of my family but no we are not friends, Sebastian. I'm wondering if we ever were!"

"Iseabail!" said Sebastian as I let go of his arm.

Limped to my door, I turned and looked at him; "Thank you for helping me up the stairs, Sebastian. Good day." I said and walked into my room,

"You alright?" asked Greer as I closed the door.

I nodded and went over the window, "I said what needed to be said."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Lola.

I shrugged.

"We wait for Iseabail's family to arrive and then we plan a wedding." said Mary.

"It won't be a royal wedding, Mary. Just my family, which includes you lot; Francis and Jasper; Sebastian's mother, Diane and maybe the King.

"That makes it a big deal, Iseabail! The King doesn't just go to any wedding! It had to splendid!" said Greer.

I shook my head, "All I want it is to go down to the water front, say my vows in front of my family, and have a small gathering in the building next to it." I said.

"You forget we've met your mother." said Mary. "Do you think that is what she'll go along with? For her only daughter's wedding?"

I rolled my eyes and fell back against the pillows, "Maybe inviting them wasn't the best idea!"

Mary and the girls laughed.

….

My leg was getting much better, though I had to fight the girls more often then not about it.

"Iseabail! You've been walking around the castle all day! You need to sit and rest!" said Lola firmly.

I rolled my eyes, "I feel fine!"

Lola gave me a pointed look.

"Fine!" I said and walked over a seat on the couch in the sunroom. "Happy?" I asked.

Lola grinned and sat down next to me.

Just then Kenna ran up to us. "They've found her!" she said.

"Found who?" asked Lola.

"Olivia!" answered Kenna.

Lola quickly helped me up and three of us went to the throne room.

Where in the center of the room stood Olivia with her head bowed.

Mary stood on the steps next the thrones, Greer stood next to the steps, we joined Greer.

Looking around I saw Jasper and Sebastian on the opposite side, joining Francis; who looked upset and angry.

"Where did they find her?" I whispered to Mary, we were still waiting on the King and Queen to arrive.

"Out in stables." answered Mary.

"She was here, near the castle, all this time?" asked Kenna.

Before Mary could respond, the King and Queen arrived.

Everyone bowed and curtsied in their wake.

Both remained standing when they reached their thrones. "Lady Olivia, you are charged with neglect to follow orders that Your Queen issued you!" yelled Henry.

Olivia flinched.

"You were to stay behind a hidden door and help people escape, correct?" asked Henry.

Olivia nodded.

"Answer me!" shouted Henry.

"Yes! Your Grace!" bowed Olivia.

"And did you do what was required of you?" asked Henry.

Olivia remained silent.

"Well?" shouted Henry.

"I helped the servants escape, Your Grace." said Olivia.

"While that is all well and good, that doesn't explain why my wife, three of my children, my son-in-law, Queen Mary and her ladies were left behind!" shouted Henry.

Olivia again flinched back against his tone. "I was scared, Your Grace!" she replied.

"Scared?" shouted Henry as he descended the stairs. "You left my sons; a six year old and eight year old behind!" he shouted nearing her face, "You left Your Queen and the Queen of Scotland in the hands of a man that could and would have done any thing to them." He said circling her. "The crowned Prince of Spain was wound because you were not by the door, he had to fight more men because you left!" Henry added once again facing her.

Stepping away from Olivia he held out his hand to me; looking at Mary, who smiled and nodded; I took it and was led forward by the King.

"Lady Iseabail had to sacrifice her own safety to make sure that her Queen and those you left behind were safe." said Henry as he led me to Olivia. "She stayed out of a hidden room so that she could hide it's door, she then had to find a hiding spot of her own, but in doing that she had to fight not one but three men! She had to kill three men and almost died herself because of you!" said Henry as we now stood in front of Olivia.

"Lady Iseabail almost died because she had to fix your mistake! She did your job!" shouted Henry.

Olivia had begun to cry during all of this, I wanted to feel sorry for her, I did! But what the King was saying was try, though he was laying it on a little thick.

"I'm sorry." whispered Olivia.

"Being sorry won't change fact that you let your Queen and country down!" said Catherine, speaking for the first time.

I slowly backed away from Olivia and once more stood next to Kenna, who took my hand to squeeze.

Catherine stepped down from her throne, "I told you that should you fail in your duty; you would meet with my extreme displeasure!" she said glaring at Olivia. "My daughter is with child! My sons were scared beyond belief!" Catherine shouted. "You failed us!"

Olivia fell to her knees, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Being sorry won't save the lives that could have been lost. If Lady Iseabail hadn't volunteered to remain out of the hidden room, some one else would have had to, and could have died!" said Henry.

Kenna gripped my hand tighter.

"Lady Olivia, you have been charged with neglect to follow orders issued to you by your Queen." said Henry as he sat down in his throne.

"And found guilty!" said Catherine as she too sat down.

"You are here by banished from court and France! You will leave immediately!" shouted Henry as he waved his guards forward.

"You can't!" shouted Olivia.

"You are lucky you are leaving with your head!" shouted Henry. "You have Queen Mary to thank for that!"

Olivia screamed and shouted as the guards dragged her out.

"Well that was interesting!" whispered Prince Philip next to us.

The girls and I immediately curtsied to him, Prince Philip just smiled.

"Where is Princess Elizabeth?" asked Mary as she stepped down to join us.

"Resting, all the excitement has gotten to her nerves." replied Prince Philip.

"Why did you save Olivia, Mary?" asked Kenna. "You would think you'd want her died most of all."

"I did it for him." Mary said looking over at Francis, who looked to be in deep discussion with Jasper and Sebastian.

"Why?" Kenna asked again.

"Francis cares for her, I couldn't do that to him." answered Mary.

"Besides, some say banishment is the worst punish any way!" I grinned. "She's alive but she can no longer see her family or her country!"

"Or Francis." smiled Greer.

"You are a clever one, Queen Mary." smirked Prince Philip. "You and Lady Iseabail will be wonderful addictions to the family."

I rolled my eyes, "It's Iseabail, Your Grace."

"Philip then! You can't go through what we've been through and not be on first name bases." said Philip.

I nodded.

"That goes for all of you, lovely ladies. I experienced what most men dream; being locked in a room with six gorgeous women! So thank you!"

Us girls laughed.

"Your Grace." bowed Francis as he, Jasper, and Sebastian joined us.

Sebastian made sure to keep his distance from me.

"Your Majesty." bowed Philip in return.

"Ladies." said Francis.

We curtsied to him.

"I wanted to thank you Mary, for forgiving Olivia." said Francis.

"I didn't forgive her." stated Mary.

"But you saved her." said Francis.

"I did it for you." said Mary looking into his eyes.

Francis looked surprised.

Just then the guards dragged Count Vincent into the room.

"I guess the King is on a roll today." whispered Philip.

I only nodded.

"Count Vincent! How lovely of you to join us!" said Catherine with smile.

"Didn't have much of a choice!" glared the Count.

Henry got up off his throne and walked to the chained up Count. "You come into my country, into my court and try and steal away my child!" said Henry angrily.

"I only did what you did!" said the Count.

"Your son's death is of deep regret but you storming my castle and taking my family and the Scottish Queen hostage is a whole other level! You were going to take my pregnant daughter hostage!" shouted Henry.

"You held my son for months! In conditions even rats would found unfitting! He died because of your mistreatment!" yelled the Count.

"Then you come at me! Not my family! Not my daughter and grandchild!" yelled Henry as he drew his sword.

Before any one could react Henry raised his sword and brought it down upon the Count's neck and shoulder, nearly decapitating him; but killing him instantly.

The court screamed and shouted.

Francis had tried to shield Mary.

Jasper had Lola in his arms, who was sobbing.

Philip had his arms around me and Kenna.

While Sebastian just stood there shocked.

"No one messes with my family!" Henry said and threw down his sword. "No one!"

"Shut up!" Henry shouted to the court as guards picked up the body and dragged it out.

The court grew quieter and eventually completely silent.

"In other news." said Henry turning to the group of us, "Lady Madeleine's life has be threatened, so she will be returning to court for her protection." Henry stated.

Mary slowly let go of Francis and faced the King, "It will be nice to see her again." Mary said.

"Good!" said Henry and walked back up to his throne, "What's next?" he asked looking round.

**So Iseabail has now CHOSEN to remain in France. Catherine seemed rather surprised at this, why does she want Iseabail to leave? The King has written a letter to Iseabail's family, which means they will be coming to France; Iseabail's parents love her deeply, how will they react to the man that destroyed all their plans?**

**Sebastian cares for Iseabail but she wants nothing to do with him….how will he get her trust back?**

**Let me know how I did and REVIEW! Please?! With a cherry on top?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spoiler: Ok….that episode SUCKED! I am NOT happy right now…..**

**As for my story: Fair warning all that happens in this chapter is PART of the story! I am not a MEAN person! I swear!**

**Characters: FRENCH spelling! **

**-Lady Galla- **Lori Loughlin

**-Lord Karl- **Michael Weatherly

**I own Nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

Shortly after Henry killed the Count, Mary excused herself and us. We spoke not a word till we reached our rooms, Lola was still silently crying, Greer was still wide eyed, and I think Mary, Kenna, and I were just in shock.

"Why?" Lola stuttered out as soon as the door was closed.

"He's the King." stated Kenna.

"That doesn't make it right!" said Lola.

"The Count would have died any way." shrugged Kenna.

"How can you be ok with this?" yelled Lola.

"He made us hide in a hole and his men almost killed Prince Philip and Iseabail! I'm not sorry he's died!" shouted Kenna.

I grabbed Kenna's hand and pulled her to me, "Hey, breath!" I said looking her in the eye.

Kenna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry." she whispered.

"It's ok." I said. "I feel the same way. I'm not sorry he's died, but the King could have done it a different way."

"I agree but that doesn't change the fact that the Count is dead and out of our lives." said Mary as she rubbed Lola's back.

"Thank God!" said Greer. "I don't think I've been more scared! When I didn't know what happened to you four, I swear my heart stopped."

"Ours did too." said Lola.

"But that is over now, we can move on!" I said smiling.

…

Madeleine arrived two days later, her caretaker, and three guards accompanied her, King Henry added two more.

Poor girl was miserable; she wasn't allowed to do anything.

"Perhaps Madeleine could come to our room for a while." I said as we got ready for the day.

"Here?" asked Lola.

"It's secure here, her guards could wait outside the door and we could give her caretaker a break." I said.

"The poor woman hasn't left Madeleine's side." said Greer.

"We could play games and visit." said Lola smiling.

"I'll talk to Mary." I said.

….

A few hours later Madeleine came to visit and we did just sit around and talk.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me away from my guards!" said Madeleine.

We all smiled.

"It's our pleasure, Madeleine, we are only sorry that you had to be threatened in order for you to return to court." said Mary.

"Can we ask what happened?" asked Kenna.

"There was a note found in my room by a servant." said Madeleine. "All it said was take care of your daughter, you never now what may happen to her."

"My! That's scary!" said Lola shivering.

"But as Queen Mary said, it was an excuse to return to court. I've missed it here." said Madeleine.

"We've missed you as well!" I said hugging her.

…..

The next day Madeleine requested a walk with me; two guards walked in front of us, her caretaker right behind us, and then three other guards behind her.

"How are you feeling this morning, Madeleine?" I asked.

"I am well; I was able to visit with Charles last night." Madeleine smiled.

"I am happy for you, he is a wonderful boy." I smiled.

Madeleine took my hand, "Charles said you and Bash had a falling out." She said sadly.

"He did some thing that is very hard to forgive." I stated swinging our arms.

Madeleine laughed.

We continued on in silence for a time, just enjoying each others company.

As we neared the water, I couldn't help but sigh; "This is where I hope to get married." I said.

"Hope to get married? Why can't you?" asked Madeleine.

"I am the only child of a now Earl of Scotland, my wedding is suppose to be more grand. Or so they tell me." I shrugged. "Plus the King more then likely will be there." I added.

"But it's your wedding day? Shouldn't you have a say?" asked Madeleine.

"You haven't met my mother yet." I laughed.

"But you are loved by the French court, you saved my future husband and his family. You should have whatever you want!" said Madeleine.

I smiled down at her, "The moment my mother arrives you tell her that!"

"I will!" stated Madeleine as she nodded her head in determination.

"Good!" I grinned.

….

Madeleine had been at the castle for a week when the King and Queen held a public picnic in the gardens.

Guards surround the grounds.

"She's been here over a week and nothing has happened." stated Kenna.

"I prefer it that way." said Mary. "Having grown up with death threats, I wouldn't wish in on any one. Always having to look over your shoulder, never knowing if you're safe. It's no way to live, especially for a child."

"But why her?" I asked, as I watched Madeleine run around with Charles and little Henry.

"What do you mean?" asked Greer.

"She's the future bride of a prince, yes. But he's not the future King of France like Francis. And why even send a death threat? Why not just kill her?" I asked.

"Do you think it was a ploy?" asked Kenna.

"I don't know. I just find it odd is all." I said as Madeleine run up to us.

"Come play with us!" she said looking around the group.

"What are you playing?" I asked laughing.

"Hide and seek!" said Charles, who had Little Henry, Jasper, Francis, and Sebastian in tow.

"Alright!" said Mary.

"What are the rules?" asked Lola.

"You can't go inside and if enough time has gone by and the counter calls out hint, you have to answer." said Charles.

"Easy enough!" said Francis.

"Good! Because your counting first!" laughed Madeleine.

"Fine!" shrugged Francis as he closed his eyes. "One, two, three, four…." He counted.

"Henry come with me." said Jasper as he scooped him up, little Henry laughed.

"Iseabail!" whispered Madeleine, I took her hand and we ran off.

I could hear Mary and the other girls giggling.

"We have to quiet or he'll find us!" whispered Madeleine with a giggle.

"Shhh!" I whispered with a giggle of my own, we had just hidden behind a tall shrub when Francis reached fifty.

"You can't hide here! We're hiding here!" whispered Charles from a few shrubs over, he was with Sebastian.

"Shhhh!" I whispered with a smile and bent down so I was level with Madeleine.

"Ready for not! Here I come!" shouted Francis.

Madeleine and I smiled at each other when we heard Francis find Kenna and Lola.

I had to place my hand on her mouth when Mary screamed when she was found.

Jasper and little Henry were next and then Greer.

All that remained were Madeleine and I; and Sebastian and Charles.

I looked over at Sebastian, like me he had tried to make himself smaller.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him with his little brother.

"Gottcha!" shouted Francis when he jumped along side Charles and Sebastian.

Looking over their heads he noticed us, "Found you lot too!" he shouted.

Madeleine ran out, jumping up and down; "We won! We won!" she shouted.

I laughed along with her.

"You were lucky!" said Charles.

Madeleine kissed him on the cheek and then started jumping up and down again, "We won! We won!" she said and grabbed my hands.

I laughed as she turned us around in circles.

"How about you take a break and eat some thing, Lady Madeleine." said her caretaker as she walked up to us.

Madeleine smiled and nodded, "I'm thirsty!" she said.

"Well come on then!" said Francis as he grabbed her hand, sense she hadn't let go of mine, I went too.

All of us laughed on the way back to the food and drinks.

Madeleine, little Henry, and Charles went to get cookies while the rest of us grabbed mini cakes and cider.

"I forgot how much fun hide and seek was." laughed Jasper.

"I think we all did!" said Greer.

"Wine, Your Majorities?" asked a servant girl with a tray.

Jasper, Mary, Lola, Kenna, and Francis each grabbed a glass.

Greer, Sebastian, and I stuck with cider.

"It felt good to be a child again." said Mary as we watched Charles tease Madeleine.

"Though being a grown up has it's advantages!" said Kenna sipping her wine.

"Cheers to that!" said Jasper.

Madeleine's caretaker came over to grab a mini cake, "She adores you, Lady Iseabail. Thank you for being so kind to her." She said looking over at her charge.

"She makes it easy." I said as Madeleine came over.

"Can we play another game?" she asked looking around the group.

"Just let us finish our wine first, sweetheart." said Jasper. "Little Henry and I are going to win this time!"

"Not if Iseabail and I have any thing to say about it!" grinned Madeleine.

"You got that right!" I nodded.

"Francis, would you and Mary come here a moment?" asked King Henry from the other side of the garden.

"We'll be right back!" said Francis setting down his wine, Mary did the same and followed.

I turned over to the girls, "Madeleine and I just took off, I didn't even see you three hide. Where did you go?" I asked.

"You know the old statue of King Henry's great-grandfather; one of him on the horse? I thought it was big enough to hide me. Guess not!" said Lola.

"I was behind the shrubs on the other side, Francis only found me because I stepped on a branch!" muttered Kenna.

I laughed.

"I was behind…" started Greer but we heard screaming.

Whipping around I noticed Madeleine's caretaker on the ground.

"What's going on?" shouted King Henry as he, Catherine, Mary, Francis, and the royal guards ran forward.

I walked forward on saw Madeleine in her caretakers arms.

"I'm so sorry, my darling! I'm so sorry!" I heard the caretaker repeat over and over again.

"Why are you sorry? What did you do!" shouted King Henry.

The caretaker didn't respond, she just kept repeating she was sorry as she rocked Madeleine back and forth.

"Why are you sorry?" shouted Catherine. "What has happened?"

"It wasn't suppose to be you." whispered the caretaker.

"What wasn't suppose to be her?" shouted King Henry.

Nostradamus knelt down and picked up a goblet that was by Madeleine's out reached hand.

"Poison!" he said sniffing the goblet.

The court gasped.

"Seize her!" shouted the King.

Guards quickly grabbed the caretaker, dragging her away.

Madeleine remained unmoving on the ground.

"Check her!" shouted Catherine.

Nostradamus ran forward and knelt down next to the poor girl, leaning his head towards her mouth, he checked for signs of life.

I watched him close his eyes and sigh, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I screamed at the same time as Mary and the girls.

I was pulled into someone's arms, where I rested my head and sobbed.

Turning my head, I saw a guard lift Madeleine's body and take it away.

"You shouldn't see her like that." said Sebastian, I realized then that it was his arms that were wrapped around me.

"She's gone." I whispered as more tears fell.

"I know." Sebastian whispered as he pulled me once more to him.

….

Later that day we were summoned to the throne room.

Only Francis, Sebastian, Mary, and us girls were in attendance.

"The Caretaker is died, in fact she begged for it." said Henry as he sat upon his throne

"What happened?" asked Mary.

"Her family was being held for ransom, she was to kill you; Mary, in order to save them." said Henry.

"So the death threat to Madeleine was indeed a ploy?" asked Francis.

"Yes, in order to get here, the caretaker wrote and placed the note Madeleine's room." said Henry.

"So the goblet, Madeleine drank from was mine," whispered Mary.

The girls and I encircled her, Kenna and I both grabbed Mary's hands.

"So it would seem." said Henry.

Mary fell to her knees crying.

Kenna and I knelt down next to her, trying to soothe her.

"That poor, poor girl!" said Mary.

I looked up at Sebastian, "Please!" I said.

Sebastian looked to his father, bowed, and then moved to pick up Mary.

He quickly carried her out of the room, the King waved the girls and I off, we ran out of the room.

"Greer get some food and wine! Iseabail, Kenna; grab blankets!" shouted Lola as we neared the stairs.

Greer took off for the kitchen as Kenna and I took off for our rooms to grab as many blankets as we could.

Sebastian was just coming out of Mary's room when Kenna and I arrived, Kenna took my blankets from me and entered the room.

"Thank you!" I said.

Sebastian only nodded.

I took a hold of his arm, "Not just for helping Mary, yesterday as well." I said looking into his eyes.

Sebastian took my hand, "I'm sorry you last a friend."

"Iseabail!" shouted Lola from inside the room.

"Go! Take care of Mary." said Sebastian.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran to take care of my Queen.

…..

All of us stayed in bed that day and for two days after that.

We remained in bed till a servant came to us and said that it was time to say goodbye to Madeleine.

Dressed in our best black dresses we gathered in the church and listened to the priest talk about death, that it was only the mortal death that took place, and that Madeleine lived on in our hearts and in heaven.

Silent tears fell down my face as I sat and squeezed Kenna's hand in our pew, I squeezed so hard that her hand turned white.

After the funeral we gathered in the dining hall; people mingled and drank, some even laughed. I wanted to rip their hearts out.

"Iseabail, Madeleine's parents would like to speak to you." said Greer.

I took a deep breath and set down my wine goblet, nodding I followed Greer to Mary who stood with a man and woman.

"Iseabail, this is Lord Karl and his wife Lady Galla; Madeleine's parents." introduced Mary.

"My Lord. My Lady." I bowed.

"Lady Iseabail, you were much loved by our child." said Lord Karl bowing.

"I cared for her as well." I said.

Lady Galla took my hand, "Thank you for being good to her. She spoke….often of you." She said as tears fell.

"She will be missed." I said joining her in tears.

"She said you had a lovely voice, that you sang like an angel." said Lord Karl.

"She was being kind." I said.

"Would you do us the honor of singing for us? Singing for her?" asked Lady Galla.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know…" I whispered.

"Please?" asked Lady Galla. "You brought her such joy. Please sing for her, one last time."

I nodded.

Lord Karl and Lady Galla both took my hands and led me to the front of the room.

"Lady Iseabail, a great friend to our child will honor us with a song." called out Lord Karl.

Taking his wife's hand, Lord Karl and Lady Galla moved to the left side of me.

I whispered in the musicians ear and looked around the room, my eyes finally landed on Mary and the girls.

Music started to play:

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

_So she took her love_  
_For to gaze awhile_  
_Upon the fields of barley_  
_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_  
_Among the fields of gold_

Tears fell down my face…..

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_  
_Upon the fields of barley_  
_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_  
_Among the fields of gold_  
_I never made promises lightly_  
_And there have been some that I've broken_  
_But I swear in the days still left_  
_We'll walk in the fields of gold_  
_We'll walk in the fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_  
_Among the fields of barley_  
_See the children run as the sun goes down_  
_Among the fields of gold_  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_  
_Upon the fields of barley_

I turned my head to Lady Galla and Lord Karl….

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold  
When we walked in the fields of gold _

When the last note sounded the room was silent.

I walked to Lady Galla and Lord Karl, "I hope I did your daughter justice." I said.

Lady Galla threw her arms around me and sobbed, "Thank you!" she said. "Thank you!"

Lord Karl patted my shoulder, for he too was in tears.

After parting from Madeleine's parents I went in search of Mary and the girls.

"That was lovely." said Greer as she hugged me.

"You were perfect." said Kenna rubbing my back.

Lola just nodded at me, for she had tears streaming down her face.

I then turned to Mary, who hugged me and won't let go. "I know you did her proud." Mary whispered.

….

The next day before Lord Karl and Lady Galla left, they asked for audience with me.

Meeting them outside near their carriage, I bowed to them.

"We wanted to say thank you once again for what you did for our daughter, thank you for being her friend." said Lord Karl.

"We wanted you to have this, it was Madeleine's favorite." said Lady Galla as she held out a beautiful twin gold emerald bracelet; ten emerald evenly placed in gold plating.

"It was big on her, she wrapped it around her wrist twice." smiled Lord Karl sadly.

"You honor me, My Lord and Lady! But I can't take this." I said shaking my head.

"Madeleine was our only child, we have no one else. We would be honored if the women our daughter cared so much for would wear it." said Lady Galla.

As tears fell I nodded and placed my hand near hers. Lady Galla placed the bracelet on my right wrist, it was light but heavy at the same time.

"I will treasure it and when I look at it, I think of her." I said through my tears.

Lady Galla pulled me to her and kissed my cheek, "God be with you." She whispered.

"And you." I said.

Lord Karl also hugged me, "Take care of yourself." He said.

I nodded.

I waved as they rode away and I stayed there till they were out of sight.

"Are you alright?" asked Sebastian from behind me.

"They left." I said not turning around.

"I know." He replied.

I turned around, "Would you walk with me?" I asked.

Sebastian looked surprised but nodded offering me his arm.

Placing my right arm in his, we set off for the gardens.

"I haven't been here sense that day." I said as we entered.

Sebastian stopped, "If you're not ready….." he said.

I stopped him, "It was her favorite place; we often walked it together. I would like to again." I said.

Sebastian again nodded and we continued.

"That is a lovely bracelet." He said looking down at my wrist.

"Lady Galla and Lord Karl gave it to me. It was Madeleine's." I said looking down at it.

"She would have wanted you to have it." Sebastian replied tightening his hold on my arm.

I nodded, "I am honored to wear it."

We walked in silence for a while, each in our own thoughts.

"I need to let it go." I said looking around.

"Let go of what?" asked Sebastian.

I turned to him, "My anger."

Sebastian raised an eye brow.

"If Madeleine's death taught me any thing, its that life is to short. That I can't live my life being angry all the time." I said.

Sebastian stopped walking and turned me to him, "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I chose to remain here. Even when Catherine gave me an out. I made a choice to follow the path God put me on and I need to finally accept that." I said looking into his eyes. "I'm not saying I am fully ready to trust you, but I am saying that I forgive you."

Sebastian closed his eyes, "Thank you!" he whispered.

"It will take time for me to trust you again, but seeing that we will be married soon, we will have all the time in the world." I smiled.

"And I will be patient and wait for that trust." replied Sebastian. "Does this mean we're friends again?" he asked.

I smiled, "I think it's a good start!"

**So I repeat I am a good person I had a really hard time writing Madeleine's death scene. But I had to have a dramatic event happen to push Iseabail and Bash back together.**

**Speaking of Sebastian,….many of you noticed I've been writing his full name and not his nickname….with Iseabail being mad at him I didn't want her to call him by his nickname but by his full name, only Friends do nicknames. So now that they are getting to be friends again….I will go back to just Bash….sorry for the confusion! **

**As for the funeral song "**_**Fields of Gold"- EVA CASSIDY**_** (which you should TOTALLY listen to by the way!) I know its not a medieval song but I couldn't find one! And I completely LOVE this song….. I thought it would be good for the story. So again SORRY for the not of the times song!**

Madeleine's bracelet - Antique Late Victorian 14k Emerald Bracelet Pair- rubylane (d) com


	22. Chapter 22

**New Characters! Scottish spelling**

** *Marcas Gray**- Kevin McKidd (Scottish actor!)

** *Laren Gray**- Diane Kruger

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

We were getting ready for the day when Lola came rushing in, "A carriage have been spotted, they think it's your family!" she said breathing hard.

I smiled and turned around, "Help me with these buttons, please?" I asked excitedly.

Lola laughed and quickly buttoned me up, "Come on!" she said grabbing my hand, Kenna and Greer were right behind us, laughing.

We ran down the stairs as lady like as possible and met Mary outside.

"Here they come!" said Mary smiling.

I took a deep breath, I hadn't see my parents sense I left for France nearly eight months ago.

"You'll be fine!" said Greer taking my hand.

"Now Bash, I wouldn't be so sure about." grinned Kenna.

I rolled my eyes at her, "We are going to be married and are becoming friends again, my parents won't do any thing." I said looking her in the eye.

"Your father loves you, he might have a few choice words with Bash, about the whole bet thing." said Greer.

I just shook my head and waited for the carriage to arrive.

Soon after the carriage did pull up, along with a horse.

"I should have known he'd ride." I muttered as I watched my father climb off his horse.

My father grinned from ear to ear at me as he went to help my mother out of the carriage.

Mary and us girls walked forward, "Earl Marcas, Countess Laren, welcome to France!" said Mary.

My mother and father bowed to Mary.

"We are honored to be here." said my father, then looking at me; he opened his arms, "Come hug your family, darlin!"

I didn't need to be told twice, running to them I flung my arms around both of them, bringing us as close as possible.

"There's my girl." whispered my mother.

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What's this? Those had better be happy tears!" said my father laughing.

"They are, Dad. They are!" I whispered.

After a time of just holding each other, I slowly let them go, "The King and Queen wish an audience with you." I said.

"Lead the way, darlin." said my father kissing my forehead.

Mary and the girls lead us in, while I linked arms with my father and held my mother's left hand.

"It is quiet lovely here." said my mother looking around.

"It is." I agreed.

Once we reached the throne room, we disconnected and walked forward.

"May I introduce Earl Marcas and his wife Countess Laren." said Mary with her arm out stretched to my parents.

My parents walked forward the King and Queen and bowed.

"So this is the man that had his daughter trained to fight." said Henry with a smirk.

My father bowed his head again, "Yes, Your Grace."

Henry stood up and walked down the steps to my parents, taking a hold of my father's shoulders, "Thank you!" the King said to my father.

My father looked taken back, I did too.

"You are welcome, Your Grace." My father said again bowing his head.

Henry let go of my father and turned to my mother, "I see where Lady Iseabail got her beauty." He said smiling.

My mother blushed, "Thank you, Your Grace."

"Now allow me to introduce my son and your future son-in-law, Sebastian." said Henry as he motioned for Bash to come forward.

I could tell Bash was nervous; my father did look rather intimidating, but once you got to know him, he's as gentle as a lamb.

But Bash didn't know that and meeting your future father-in-law after said man finds out you had a bet to see who could bed his daughter; yeah I'd be nervous too.

"My Lord." Bash bowed.

My father stood there for a time and just stared at Bash and I mean stared at him.

The whole court waited in silences, including the King.

"_Oh for heaven's sake!"_ I thought, silently walking up along side my father I whispered, "Enough!"

My father then cracked a smile, "Welcome to the family, son!" he said.

Bash looked relieved and smiled, "Thank you, My Lord."

My father waved his hand in dismissal, "It's Marcas, we'll be family soon."

"That goes for me as well, Sebastian, just Laren." spoke up my mother.

Bash nodded at her and smiled.

"I am sure you are tired from your travels and wish to retire. Come tomorrow we will start planning the wedding." said Henry as he dismissed us.

Bowing and curtsying; Mary, my parents, and us girls left the throne room.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked my father.

Dad smiled, "Yes it was. He had to know that I was serious, first impressions are everything, darlin!"

"But you aren't serious, you're the biggest goof off I know!" I said.

"Not when it comes to my daughter." said Dad linking arms with me. "What Sebastian did, hurt you. I am a forgiving man, darlin, but when someone hurts my child, I get angry."

I squeezed his arm, "Yes what Bash did was stupid but I have forgiven for him. We are to be married soon and I don't want our lives to start out hostel. So please! For me, be nice!" I said looking up at him.

"I'm always nice!" grinned Dad.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad!"

"For you my dear, any thing!" said Dad kissing my forehead.

I smiled.

"I hope the rooms are to your liking." said Mary as she opened the guest chambers my parents would be staying in.

"I am sure they'll be fine, Your Grace." said my mother bowing.

"Mary, please! Your daughter is like a sister to me and she did save my life." said Mary smiling.

My mother blushed, "First my husband becomes an Earl and I a Countess, then we receive a personal letter from the King of France himself asking us to come to France, and now the Queen of Scotland is asking us to call her by her given name!" she said excitedly. "What's next?" she laughed.

We all joined her.

"It has been an interesting year." I said.

"That it has, darlin!" said Dad. "That it has!"

….

After leaving my parents to rest, Mary and us girls went outside for a walk.

"When your father stared down Bash, I thought the King was going to call for his guards!" laughed Greer.

I shook my head, "He well could have called them! I don't know what my father was thinking!" I said.

"He was acting like a father." said Mary.

"He truly loves you." added Lola.

"Yes he does." I smiled.

…

The next day I went for a walk with just my parents, showing them the grounds.

"The King has wonderful gardeners!" said Mom impressed.

"They work year round, making sure the gardens are always at their best." I said.

"So I was thinking you could show us around some of buildings, maybe get a few ideas for the wedding." said Mom.

"Actually I found the spot I want." I said and turned us towards the water to show them.

Walking to the top of the hill I pointed down, "I want to say our vows there by the water and then have a small feast in the building over there." I said pointing to building we picked out our regret boats in.

"Here?" asked Mom.

"Bash is a hunter, he and I both enjoy the outdoors." I said.

"You are marrying a son of the King!" said Mom. "You can't get married outside."

"A friend of mine just died, Mother, but before she did she said that it was my day; mine and Bash's and that we should do whatever we want." I said looking at her.

"Our daughter has a point." said Dad.

"But it's not proper!" said Mom.

"I helped save the Queen of France and her children, the Queen of Scotland and her ladies, and the crowned Prince of Spain. I don't think any one will will put up a fuss of where I want to get married!" I said firmly.

"She' the sweetheart of France right now, my dear. She could get married in a tomb and no one would care!" smiled Dad. "Besides, I rather like it here, it's our daughter's style."

I nodded.

"Fine." said Mom. "I know when I'm defeated." She looked at the both of us, "It's a good thing we aren't in the line for succession, otherwise you two could rule the world the way you team up together!" she added.

My father and I laughed.

After returning back to the castle we went in search of Mary and the girls but we ran into Bash 's mother instead.

"Mother, Father may I introduce Bash's mother, Diane de Poitiers. Lady Diane, my parents Lord Marcas and Lady Laren." I said.

Diane bowed to my parents and they did the same.

"You have a lovely daughter, Lord Marcas and Lady Laren. I am truly happy my son is marrying her." said Diane.

"I must admit it was unexpected but it all worked out in the end." said Dad.

"I only just arrived back from Paris, but I do hope we can talk more later. Perhaps about the wedding?" asked Diane.

"We'd like that very much!" I answered for my family.

"Good! I will see you all later." said Diane as she left.

"Beautiful woman, I see where Sebastian got his looks." winked my mother.

"Mom!" I laughed.

….

The next day my mother and I joined Mary and the girls in Lady Diane's chambers. We had received a note from her the night before requesting our presents.

"I thought perhaps we could talk about the wedding plans." said Diane as we all took our seats.

"Well Iseabail has already made a huge decision, she request that the wedding take place outside." said my mother.

Mary and the girls weren't surprised but Diane was, "You want an outdoors wedding?" she asked.

I nodded, "Down by the water front and the feast in the building next to it." I said.

"But quiet a few people will be there, wouldn't it be best if we had it here at the castle?" asked Diane.

"Those who want to come can come, but Bash and I both love the outdoors, I would like it to be outside." I stated.

"I think it's a beautiful idea!" said Mary. The girls nodded in agreement.

"How about this? The vows are said in a simple ceremony, a few flowers here and there but the feast is full of color; like color linens, flowers, candles, and lots of wine." said my mother.

Diane perked up after that, "I like that idea." She said smiling.

I smiled, I would get what I wanted! A waterfront wedding and a fun feast after that.

"I like that idea as well!" I said smiling.

"Good! Now who will be your attendances?" asked Diane.

Mary and the girls raised their hands, I smiled. "Them!"

"I had to be sure." smiled Diane.

"Flowers?" asked Mother.

"Red and white roses." I said right away.

"Red for the girls and white for you?" asked Diane.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

We continued to talk well into the day, planning almost every thing.

"Now we just have to decide on the day!" said Diane.

"The sooner the better." I said.

Every one looked at me shocked. I rolled my eyes, "My father will want to return to Scotland before winter sets in." I explained.

"Sure, that's the reason you want to get married so soon." laughed Kenna.

I turned red, "Kenna!" I shouted.

Every one else burst out laughing.

….

After more planning more we all called it a day and I went in search of my father.

I found him outside, shooting a bow.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

Dad held out the bow to me, "Of course not, Darlin!"

Taking the bow and getting into my stance, I drew back the bow, took a breath, and let it fly; sending it straight into the bullseye.

"You haven't last your touch!" said Dad smiling.

"I've practiced here and there." I smiled.

"With your future husband?" he asked.

I set the bow down and looked at him, "Yes with Bash. He's not the tip of man to say women can't fight Dad. He's proud that I can handle myself." I said.

"Good!" said Dad. "I wasn't about to hand you over to a man that says go sit in a corner, I'll take care of this."

"But you didn't know he was that kind of man when you agreed to our engagement. You just wrote me and stated you did this so deal with it!" I said angrily.

My father sighed, "No, I didn't know what kind of husband he'd be but I did know that you at least cared for him from what you wrote in your letters. So I knew he could be all bad, you said that you had made a friend in him. So when the Regent asked that I agree to the engagement between you and Sebastian I knew I wasn't signing you up for a life time of pain. That you at cared for him, felt safe with him, and perhaps in time would grow to love him." He replied.

"And then you found out about the bet." I stated.

"That's when I wanted to kill him!" said Dad.

I laughed.

"The day before I had fallen off my horse but when I read your letter I was half to the door to come here when your mother stopped me." said Dad.

I shook my head at him and smiled.

"So then I had to send your Uncle Paton instead." Dad went on.

My smiled faded, "And Jonathon." I stated.

"Yes, that poor boy." replied Dad.

I took my father's hand, "It worked out though, I was able to say goodbye to him in person." I said squeezing his hand.

"And he found out about the bet." said Dad.

I sighed, "I'm glad it came out when it did, if Bash and I had been married for years and it came out down the road I would have been heart broken knowing that he had kept it from me for so long. But now it's out and I've dealt with my anger and moved on." I said with a smile.

"Well I haven't!" said Dad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think it's time I got to know my future son-in-law." Dad grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked giving him a look.

"I need to know if he can take care of you; not that you can't take care of yourself. But that he can watch your back." said Dad. Nodding to himself he set off.

"Where are you going?" I asked running after him.

"I think your fiancée and I should have a match!" grinned Dad.

"What?" I shouted stopping in my tracks.

"You heard me!" Dad called out over his shoulder, not stopping in his mission.

"Dad!" I shouted and ran once more after him.

**So the wedding is planned! Just what Iseabail wanted! **

**But will there be a wedding? Marcas seems determined to fight Bash, he won't kill him and make it look like an accident will he?**

**And ? is Bash the ONLY only Bastard Child? Henry has slept with a FEW woman...just putting it out there...**

**And NO I did not spell Darlin wrong, it's what My dad calls me, not Darling...just to clarify. **

**Review and let me know what you think! Please?!**


	23. Chapter 23

**All right so...I'll be taking some liberties with this story...changing things and adding things...I hope you like and stick with me! **

**New Characters-French spelling**

* **Nicolas**- Josh Henderson

* **Lord Freman** -Donald Sutherland

**I own nothing!**

**Iseabail POV**

"Dad, you really don't have to do this!" I said walking fast to keep up with him.

"Come on child, it'll fun!" smiled Dad.

"That! That smile right there makes me scared!" I said pointing at him.

Dad just continued smiling and walking.

Once we reached the castle we came across Mary and the girls.

"Queen Mary, Ladies." Dad said bowing. "Excuse me!" he added and took off once more.

"Mary! Tell him, he can't do it!" I yelled over my shoulder as I followed my dad.

"Do what?" asked Mary as she and girls quickly followed.

I turned and walked backwards to stay close to my dad, "He's going to challenge Bash to a match!" I said.

"What?" yelled Kenna.

"Exactly!" I said turning back around.

Just then my father turned into the throne room.

"_Shit!"_ I thought.

Mary and the girls were right behind me as I followed my father further into the throne room.

Looking around I didn't see Bash and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the worse that could happen, if he did challenge Bash?" whispered Greer.

"Would you want your father, a trained warrior to fight your fiancée who wasn't originally your fiancée, but who took you away from your life long fiancée, because he had a bet to sleep with you? In doing so, took you away from the man you love and your father's best friend's son?" I quickly said.

Greer went wide eyed, "He's going to kill him!" she whispered.

"Hello ladies." said Francis as he and Jasper joined us, taking a closer look he grew concerned, "What's going on?" he asked.

Before we could answer Bash walked in, "Every thing alright?" Bash asked when he saw our scared faces.

"Lord Sebastian! Just the man I was looking for!" said Dad.

"Oh God!" I muttered.

"Marcas! But please call me Bash, as you said, we'll be family soon." said Bash gazing at me.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." smiled Dad.

"Dad!" I whispered.

"You see, I need to make sure my little girl is well taken care of. We all know she can protect herself but I want to make sure you can watch her back need be." said Dad ignoring me.

"I completely understand." nodded Bash.

I groaned.

Dad's smile grew, "Good, then meet me outside tomorrow at noon." He said patting Bash on the shoulder.

"I…..ahh….o-k." stuttered out Bash.

"Good!" said Dad, "Your Grace." He bowed to Francis, kissing me on the cheek; he nodded to Mary and the girls and left.

"What just happened?" asked Jasper.

"My father has just challenged Bash to a sword match." I said biting my lip.

"Oh boy." muttered Mary.

"Can your father fight?" asked Francis.

I nodded, "He helped train me and he practices every morning."

"Sorry to interrupt Your Grace, but Lady Iseabail's mother says the chests have arrived from the ship. She wishes to go over them with you and your ladies." cut in a servant girl, Fae.

"Of course. We'll be right there." said Mary.

"We'll see you later." I said and followed Mary and the girls out.

**Bash POV**

"So your fiancée's father just challenged you to a match, who happens to be a trained fighter and mad at you for hurting his daughter…..yeah this is going to end well!" said Jasper.

"I can fight!" I said.

"We know that! But think about it Bash, you are going to fight your future father-in-law. You beat him, he'll never live it down and Iseabail will be upset because he's upset. You don't beat him, he'll never respect you and could make your life miserable." said Francis.

"So either way, I'm screwed." I stated.

"Ye-ah!" said Jasper.

Francis just made a face and nodded.

"Great!" I sighed.

…..

The next morning as I was eating breakfast a knock came at my door.

"Come in!" I called out.

Iseabail stepped into my room and closed the door.

"You sure you want to do that?" I smiled.

Iseabail rolled her eyes at me, "Hahaha!" she said.

I smiled at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the match." said Iseabail.

I sat back in my chair, "Alright." I said listening.

"My father is well trained and even with his age, he is still in shape. But he doesn't have the endurance he once had. So use that, wait him out." said Iseabail.

"You'd think that you'd want him to win. He is your father." I said.

"And you are my future husband." Iseabail said. "I love him but he can be stubborn, you can teach him a lesson." She added smiling.

"Didn't it take both you and Jonathon to defeat him?" I asked.

"He knows our moves and we know his. He doesn't know yours, you can use that." Iseabail said smiling.

"But I don't know his as well." I stated.

"But you have me! I can tell you anything you want to know." said Iseabail.

I shook my head, "I want to fight him far and square." I said. "I won't take an advantage that he doesn't have."

Iseabail's smile grew, "You're sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "If I lose, I still want to have my honor."

Iseabail walked up and hugged me, "You just passed a test! Congrats!" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Honor is a big deal to my father, always has been! You turning down my offer was an honorable thing. I can tell my father if he loses. that you won far and square, without any help." said Iseabail as she stepped away from me.

I smiled, "You think I'll win?" I asked.

Iseabail smiled and shrugged, "Maybe!"

But then her face grew serious, "Whatever you do, don't go easy on him. My father will know the difference and he won't respect you. I am his only child, he needs to know that I am marrying a respectable and honorable man." Iseabail stated.

"And if I beat him? Won't he be angry?" I asked.

"Yes…but at himself." Iseabail said. "He'll be mad that he lost to a young pup and that he's getting old. But he will realize that you can take care of me, that's what he really wants."

I nodded.

"Just keep your head up and your eyes focused!" said Iseabail.

I nodded, "I will."

She walked the door, "I'll be cheering for you." she said over her shoulder.

"Good!" I said smiling.

…..

**Iseabail POV**

Word had spread, the inter court knew that my father had challenged Bash to a match. Every one had gathered outside.

"I'll give you Scots this, you know how to entertain!" said Henry as he walked up to Mary and us girls.

Curtsying to him, Mary spoke; "It was merely suppose to be a match between Lord Marcas and Bash, Your Grace. The whole court needn't be here!"

"My son is fighting his future father-in-law! Of course it needs to be seen!" said Henry laughing.

My mother and Lady Diane soon joined us.

"Your Grace." curtsied my mother.

Lady Diane curtsied as well.

"Lady Laren! So your husband believes he can take on my son!" said Henry smiling.

My mother smiled as well, "He has been fighting many years, Your Grace. He was one of my daughter's first teachers and you know how well she can fight." she replied.

"Yes your daughter is a very skilled fighter, so her teacher must be as well." said Henry. My mother nodded her head. "But I too have helped train my son, he and I fight every other day in fact, so I know he is good as well."

"Then may the best fighter win! Your Grace." said my mother with a bow and a smirk.

"Indeed." said Henry. And he turned to me, "Who do you think will win Lady Iseabail? Your father or your fiancée?" he asked.

"It is hard to tell, Your Grace. I know how my father thinks, what his moves are, and how he reacts to my moves. But I have never seen Bash in action, I know he can indeed fight but I don't know his skill level or his mind. As my mother said, Sir, let the best fighter win!" I said bowing.

"You and my son are definitely a good match. I'm glad every thing word out." smirked Henry.

I bowed my head, "As do I, Your Grace."

"Here they come!" said Greer drawing our attention to the men walking forward.

David, the guard who carried me was with my father while Little Henry, Charles and Jasper and Francis were with Bash.

I smiled at the sight of Bash with his brothers, little Henry held Bash's hand and was talking rather quickly.

"Isn't this exciting, Iseabail? Your father against my brother!" said Charles when they reached us.

I smiled at him, ever sense Madeleine had died we were all worry about him, so every one had given him some special attention, but he seemed to seek out Mary, Bash, and I the most.

"Yes it is, Charles." I answered. "It should be a good match!"

My father came to me and kissed my forehead, "Wish your father luck?" he asked.

"You challenge Bash and you want me to side with you?" I smirked.

"Of course! I'm your father!" said Dad.

I shook my head, "And he is my future husband; my loyalties go to him." I smiled.

"I have been betrayed, wife!" shouted Dad.

Mom smiled and kissed him on the lips, "She has to cheer for her man as I will cheer for mine!" she stated.

"At least some one is on my side." muttered Dad.

I stepped forward and hugged Bash, gently pulling back to look him in the eye, "You'd better win! He'll never let us live this down if you don't! You for losing and me for supporting you!" I said laughing.

Bash kissed me on the cheek, "For Luck! My lady!" he winked and walked to the trees to stretch.

I stood shocked, Bash had just kissed me in front of my father! Granted on the cheek but still! My father already wanted to win, and now Bash was just adding fuel to the fire.

Charles moved to take my left hand and my mother took my right as Bash and Dad faced each other.

"First blood?" Bash asked.

Dad shook his head; I was surprised, "No! We fight till one of us yields!" Dad called out.

"He's going to get himself killed!" muttered my mother.

I squeezed her hand, "He'll be fine." I stated.

"He'll fight till there nothing left! Just to prove a point! He's a stubborn man!" stated my mother.

"You're just as stubborn!" I smiled.

"And our blood flows threw your veins…..I feel very sorry for Sebastian!" smiled Mom.

I rolled my eyes as Bash and my father drew their swords.

"Here we go." I whispered.

Being on the side lines of a fight is always hard, when you are so use to being in the middle of things it's difficult to just sit back and watch.

I knew Bash and my father were evenly matched; Bash had training and youth on his side but my father had wisdom and extra strength on his.

"Begin!" shouted King Henry.

Bash and Dad circled each other, waiting for the other one to make a move.

On the second time around Bash attacked, raising his sword with both hands on his right side, he brought it down to connect to Dad's side, but Dad blocked it with a swish of his blade.

Swords collided and the sound echoed in the court yard. I watched Bash use his weight to press his sword down making my father's sword draw down to his waist. Thinking fast Dad stepped back, moved his sword to his right hand alone and punched Bash right in the face..

Henry laughed, Mary and girls gasped, Francis and Jasper cursed, my mother smiled and I stood stunned, "Dad!" I shouted as I watched Bash spit out blood.

"Wow!" said Charles wide eyed.

Bash moved his sword to his right hand as well; holding it bent in front of him, waiting for another attack.

Dad swished his wrist and the swords once more collided.

But Bash was ready this time, and side swiped Dad in the legs, sending him to the ground.

Dad lay flat on his back and Bash stood over him smirking, "Yield yet?" he asked.

Dad kicked his left foot out, making Bash stumble back, Dad quickly got up right and was ready to fight once more.

Bash came at him running but Dad was able to push the sword away, bringing up his elbow under Bash's chin, throwing his head back.

"Ouch!" said Henry.

Bash looked dizzy and Dad took advantage, bring up his sword he rested it on Bash's shoulder right near his neck, "Do you yield?" he asked.

Bash quickly got his bearings and ducked under the sword, bringing his sword up he shoved Dad's away, turned his back and elbowed Dad in the stomach with enough force to send him into the nearest tree, then using his left foot, Bash kicked Dad in the side sending him to the ground.

Once Dad hit the ground Bash kicked Dad's sword away and brought his blade up, pointing it straight at my father's right eye.

"Do you yield?" asked Bash breathing heavy.

"I yield!" sighed my father.

Cheering, shouting, and clapped sounded all around me.

Bash smiled and bowed as my father got up and grabbed his sword.

Charles was jumping up and down, "He won! He won!" he shouted.

I turned to my mother but she too had a smile on her face.

"He wanted to fight." She shrugged and then turned to me, "You have a man that will fought by your side, I am happy for you." She whispered.

I hugged her.

Dad and Bash slowly walked back towards us, Dad had rather a limp but that didn't stop people from patting Bash on the back saying "Well done." and "Good job!"

Older men patted my father's back, saying they were impressed that he lasted so long and better him then them.

"Bash! You were incredible!" said Charles when they joined us.

"Thanks little brother." said Bash.

Dad held out his hand, "I have to admit I'm impressed! You didn't hold back." He said as Bash took his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't respect me if I did, sir." said Bash.

Dad looked over at me and smiled, "He's not so bad."

I smiled back, "No he isn't." I said.

"Well done my boy!" interrupted Henry. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thank you Father!" said Bash.

"You did well my son!" said Diane kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Mother." nodded Bash.

I went to my father and gave him a hug, "I'm proud of you, father. You fought well." I whispered.

"But the better man won." said Dad. "Go tell him so!" he whispered in my ear.

Blushing I let go of Dad and turned towards Bash, who was in a headlock from Jasper.

"I've already got punched in the face! You needn't make it worse!" cried Bash.

Jasper laughed and let him go as I walked forward.

"You impressed him! That's not easy to do, it took me nearly a year with my fighting." I said gazing at Bash.

"He was a good opponent, I see where you get it from." said Bash.

I smiled and leaned up, "You were amazing!" I whispered and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Bash looked at me surprised when I stepped back.

I smiled as my blushing grew worse.

"I'll have to fight more often!" smiled Bash.

"You mean you'll have to win more often!" I corrected.

Wrapping his left arm around me to pull me close, he gazed into my eyes. "So I did my wife proud then?" he whispered.

"Almost wife." I said back.

Bash smiled, "Almost wife." He whispered.

"Bash! You were great!" said little Henry as he pulled on Bash's sleeve.

Stepping to the side but still remaining in Bash's arm, I smiled down at little Henry, as did Bash.

"Thank you Henry." said Bash.

"Your father was quite good too, Iseabail." said little Henry.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you told him that, Henry." I said.

"Alright!" said little Henry as he took off.

"You two make a wonderful pairing." said Lady Diane as she joined us.

My blushing returned.

After we finally got away for all the "Congrats" and "Great jobs" Bash took me to the gardens for a walk.

"Shouldn't you get a cold cloth or some thing for your face? My father hit you twice!" I said as we walked.

"I've had worse." Bash said as I slide my arm into his.

We walked in silences for a time, each in our own thoughts, when Bash suddenly stopped and turned me to him.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

I looked around, "In the garden?" I laughed.

"This is where you told me, you were forgiving me." said Bash.

I smiled as I looked around again, "Is it now?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember the statue was right behind you as you looked into my eyes and said that you were done being angry. At you were letting it go so that you could be happy again." said Bash.

I looked behind me and sure enough there stood a statue of Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt, she stood next to a small stag with a her hand reaching over her shoulder for her quiver of arrows.

"She has always been my favorite goddess." I said turning back to Bash.

Only he was no longer standing in front of me, he was kneeling instead.

"I wanted us to come back here, to this spot where you changed your mind. Where you decided to be happy, and I hope you will make me happy as well." said Bash taking a my left hand.

"I know that we are just getting back to being friends and that I have a long road ahead before you fully trust me again. But I don't want us to wait any longer, with your family here we can do this, we can get married and start our lives together." He added and reaching into his front breast's pocket.

"Bash!" I whispered as he held up a gold banded ring with a square cut cushion emerald in the center and white diamonds surrounding it.

"I know I have to rebuild your trust, but please trust that I would give up my life for you, that I will cherish and honor you all the days of my life. I promise to stand by your side and watch your back. Please Iseabail Grey, honor me by becoming my wife and make me the luckiest bastard on earth." said Bash.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face.

Bash looked scared.

"That is truly the most beautiful thing any one has ever said to me." I said reassuring him.

Bash let out a breath and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I said.

Bash stood up quickly and slide the beautiful ring on my finger, then cupping my face gently in both his hands, he leaned down and placed his lips on mine; so soft and urgent where his lips on mine, as if trying to express all that he felt in that moment for me. But as quick as it started he stopped and leaned his forehead against mine.

I breathed him in, sweat and the essence of earth filled my nose; for most women it would be gross and unappealing but all I could think was that this was Bash, my again friend and my future. Whatever happened from this moment on, I knew we would face together.

"We should get back." whispered Bash as our foreheads were still joined.

I pulled back and nodded.

Bash leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Plus you need to show off your ring!" he winked.

"You do realized I'm not like most girls. Gushing and flaunting right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bash took my arm and linked it threw his as we walked, "Yes, but I think in this moment, you can't wait to go back and show it off." said Bash.

"Maybe." I said with a smirk.

"Good!" said Bash.

"But before I do; do you mind telling me why you fought my father in a sword match with my engagement ring in your front pocket?" I asked with my voice getting louder with each word.

Bash opened up his mouth at least three times before he finally answered; "I knew I wanted to propose today and I didn't want to go back up to my room to get it after the fight."

"Francis or Jasper could have held it for you!" I said. "You could have lost it, Bash!"

"But I didn't!" said Bash with a haha tone.

I glared at him, "But you could've." I stated.

"I didn't want any one to know." said Bash. "I didn't want the proposal to be a public affair; I just wanted this moment to be for us. You can tell Mary and the girls all about it. But when you look back I wanted you to remember me kneeling, with no one else around, promising to cherish you."

I stopped walking which made him stop, leaning up I kissed him on the cheek, "I will remember, Bash! For the rest of my life." I stated.

Bash smiled and we continued on back to the castle.

Once we were inside we headed for the throne room where we knew most everyone would be.

"There you two are!" said Mary when we entered. "Where did you go off to?" she asked.

"For a walk in the gardens." I said smiling at Bash.

Bash leaned in and kissed the side of my forehead, our arms still linked, I brought my hand up to cup his forearm.

"Iseabail! Is that what I think it is?" shouted Mary as she gazed at my hand.

I laughed, "Maybe…" I answered.

"Oh my God!" shouted Mary; which drew the attention of the court.

"Mary! What's wrong?" asked Greer as she, Kenna, and Lola rush over.

"Congratulations!" shouted Mary as she flung her arms round me, pulling me away from Bash.

Greer, Kenna, and Lola looked confused and I knew we were being stared at.

"Mary?" questioned Kenna.

Still hugging Mary I brought my hand up from Mary's back and showed them my ring.

"Oh my Lord!" shouted Greer.

"Nice job!" said Kenna inspecting the ring.

"Wow!" said Lola.

All three of them encircled Mary and I, hugging any where and every where.

"You do realize I was engaged before this right? Just now I have a ring." I said as the girls slowly let go of me.

"Yes, but now it's more real!" said Greer as she took my hand to gaze at the ring.

"It's a symbol!" stated Lola. "And a beautiful one at that! Excellent choice, Bash."

"It was my mother's." said Bash smiling. "It's been in the family for four generations now."

"Well it's perfect." said Mary.

"I quite agree!" I said.

"What's going on here?" asked my mother as she and Dad joined us.

I held up my ring so her to see.

"How beautiful!" said Mom as she took my hand to take a closer look.

"Well done!" said Dad as he patted Bash on the back.

…

That night people were either congratulating Bash on a well done fight or asking to see my ring, either way it grew tiring.

"How long do you think it will take for this to die done?" asked Bash as he sipped his cider.

I shrugged, "Soon I hope! I mean I love this ring but come on; I'd like to keep my hand please!"

Bash laughed.

Francis and Mary came up to us and were holding hands, "Tired of all the attention already?" asked Francis laughing.

"You can have it!" I said sipping my water.

Mary laughed.

"I don't believe it." said Francis looking over to the side.

"What?" asked Mary.

Bash turned to the side as well, "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked looking to where they were staring.

"Hello Francis." bowed a man with green eyes and shaggy brown hair, standing up straight the man turned to Bash, "Hello Sebastian." He said smirking.

"What are you doing here, Nicolas?" asked Sebastian as he stepped forward.

"I heard that you were getting married." said the man Bash called Nicolas. "And to a pretty one at that." He said looking me up and down.

Bash moved to block me.

"Why are you here?" asked Francis.

An older gentleman with a white beard and mustache came forward, "Is every thing all right here, Nicolas?" he asked.

"Yes Grandfather, we were just talking." said Nicolas.

"Perhaps we should retire and talk tomorrow." said the older man.

"Yes Grandfather." said Nicolas.

"Your Grace." bowed the older man as he and his grandson left.

"Who was that?" asked Mary before I could.

"Lord Freman and his grandson Nicolas." said Francis.

"And who is Nicolas? You both seem upset that he's here at court." I said looking at both Bash and Francis.

"He's our brother." answered Bash.

Mary gasped and I raised an eyebrow.

"The eldest son." whispered Francis.

"Eldest bastard son." corrected Bash.

"But eldest none the less." stated Francis.

**Bash gave her a ring! And pretty one at that! Lol check it out at gemvara (d) com. = Annabelle Ring 14k gold with Emerald stone. Normally I'm not a huge fan of gold gold I prefer white gold but in Medieval times Gold showed more wealth. Plus it is a pretty ring!  
**

**So Nicolas is the eldest son and a bastard at that. ********Is he going to change things? **See King Henry, sleeping around can cause problems!  


**The sword fight was really hard for me to write! I hope I did ok…let me know!**

**And the proposal…..How was it? **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own thing!**

**Iseabail POV**

"What do you mean he's your older brother?" asked Mary shocked.

Francis and Bash looked at each, then silently they took our hands and lead us out of the throne room, entering the sunroom we went to the windows, away from the crowd.

"I thought you were the oldest!" I said looking at Bash as he looked out the window.

"Nicolas is older by three months." said Bash.

"How?" asked Mary.

"I thought you knew all of that stuff, Mary? Didn't the nuns teach you any thing?" smiled Francis.

Mary blushed.

"Really, Francis?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Father met Nicolas's mother, Lady Margot, and fell in lust. She got pregnant." continued Francis.

"But by then Father's interest had faded and he returned back to my mother, who then become pregnant with me." said Bash.

"Father was kind as he always is when one he cares for is pregnant." said Francis. "Her family get new lands and Lord Freman become an Earl."

"But she died giving birth." explained Bash.

"Oh God!" said Mary.

"The family requested that Nicolas be raised by them; Father saw no need to deny them." said Francis. "We didn't even know about him till my eightieth birthday."

"Earl Freman travels and takes Nicolas often, I think he's been to India at least three times." said Bash.

"By why keep him from the court?" asked Mary.

"Earl Freman was or rather still is angry that his daughter died in child birth. I believe he loves Nicolas but the only way Freman could deny the King without out right denying him, the family stayed away from court." said Francis.

"So why now?" I asked.

"He heard we were getting married." shrugged Bash.

"Wow! Its just a surprise, I knew your father was…..with of other women but…." said Mary.

"You thought I was the only bastard? Oh I'm sure there's more; though more then likely other Lords are raising them as their own. Nicolas and I are just the only known ones." said Bash.

"Just when I thought things were getting boring around here." I muttered.

Bash took my head and smiled.

"Hey, at least now every eye won't be on us." shrugged Bash.

"Till your wedding at least." smiled Mary.

I groaned and leaned my head against Bash's shoulder, "Great!" I said muffed.

…..

"So there's another son?" asked Kenna the next morning.

"So it seems!" said Mary.

"How did we not know? We were here as children, how come we never met him?" asked Lola.

"His family prefers to stay away from court. The King sees no problem with it." explained Mary.

"But it's his son." said Greer.

Mary shrugged.

"On to other matters then; when is the big day?" asked Lola as we ate breakfast.

"Now that the timber and chests have arrived, the dowry is fulfilled; it's up to the King." I said taking an apple pastry.

"Are you nervous?" asked Greer.

I bite into the pastry and stayed silent.

"I take that as a yes." smirked Kenna.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, alright I'm nervous. I've never been with a man like that! Jonathon and….." I stopped and took a breath. "He and I never went that far. He wanted to wait." I said looking down.

"Hey, it's ok." said Mary as she hugged me.

I shook my head, "No, I came to terms with the path I was put upon." I said. "Bash is my future."

"That doesn't mean you can't think about your past." said Kenna.

"But it does mean I have to let it go." I said.

We went for a walk after breakfast, where we found Bash, Jasper, and Francis practicing with the bow and arrows.

Jasper lined up his shot and once more was no where near the bullseye. "Damn it all to hell!" shouted Jasper.

"Well that is very un-gentleman like!" laughed Mary.

All three of the boys turned around surprised.

"I thought you were a hunter, Bash! Didn't you hear us coming?" I asked smiling.

"I was trying to hard not to laugh at Jasper." said Bash with a smirk.

"Understandable." I said and walked up to Jasper. "Alright; this is just sad." I stated looking at him. "Take your stance." I said; Jasper looked at me, "Take your stance." I repeated.

Jasper did as I asked and planted his feet.

"Now line up your bow." I said and he pulled out another arrow and nocked it.

I looked at his hand gripping the bow, "A proper grip is obtained when the wrist, arm and finger are all be in alignment." I said.

Jasper adjusted.

I then watched him pull back the string and line up the target. "Abject your elbow, it should bend to the side not the ground." I said.

Jasper did it as he pulled back more on the string.

"Now raise it slightly higher than your shoulder." I said, Jasper complied and raised his elbow. "Draw the string all the way back to your lip, touching your nose." Jasper did so. "Take a breath." I said. Jasper breathed in. "Let it go and the string." I said.

The arrow was let loss and embedding into the bullseye.

"Holly Shit!" he shouted. "Holly shit!"

I laughed as he grabbed the bow and grabbed me, picking me up to swing around in circles.

"Holly shit! Holly shit!" he shouted over and over again.

I continued to laugh as did every one else.

Jasper put me on the ground and kissed my cheek! "Woman! Your amazing!" he said cupping my face.

"Yes, she is! But please stop kissing my bride!" said Bash smiling.

Jasper stepped to the side but kept his right arm wrapped around me, "She's a gem, Bash! A gem I tell you!" he said still grinning from ear to ear.

Bash walked forward and took me from Jasper's hold, "I know she is!" he beamed.

"Alright you two!" I said laughing. "Come Jasper, let's see you do it again!"

"Yes, Lord Jasper; let's see." said Lord Nicolas from off to the side.

"Nicolas! We didn't see you there!" said Francis.

"Why would you?" asked Nicolas as he walked forward to join us.

"Nicolas allow me to introduce Mary, Queen of Scotland; my fiancée and her ladies; Lady Lola, Lady Greer, Lady Kenna, and Lady Iseabail; Bash's fiancée." said Francis as he wrapped his arm around Mary.

Nicolas bowed, "It is an honor, Your Grace."

Mary nodded to him.

Nicolas turned to me, "You are excellent teacher, Lady Iseabail." He said.

I nodded my head as well, "Thank you Lord Nicolas."

"How long have you shooting?" he asked.

"Sense I was eight, My Lord." I answered.

"Impressive." said Nicolas. "Come Jasper, let's see if you remember without help." He said turning to Jasper.

Jasper glared but complied, picking up his bow and readied his stance. He did every thing I just went over with him and let loss the arrow, another bullseye.

I smiled at him from Bash's arms.

Nicolas looked unimpressed but also stayed silent.

"You do shot, My Lord?" asked Mary to Nicolas.

Nicolas grinned and asked Jasper for his bow.

Then placing a quiver of arrows on his back, he took his stance, drew back the bowstring, and fired. But he didn't stop there, the moment the arrow left the bowstring he was already reaching for another arrow, and then another, and another.

He went fired until there were no more arrows in the quiver; they sat now embedding in the bullseye target.

"I guess he does." whispered Kenna.

Nicolas handed Jasper back the bow and laid down the quiver, "Sense I was six." answered Nicolas.

"Your Majesties, Lords, and Ladies. His Grace has asked to see you." said a servant boy.

We all followed behind him back to the castle.

The moment we entered the throne room there was there cheers and clapping.

All nine of us looked surprised.

"What is going on?" asked Francis for us.

King Henry stepped off his throne and took both Bash and I's hands. "It is time you were wed!" he said joining our hands together.

The clapping and cheering grew louder.

Bash wrapped his arm around me and smiled as my parents and Diane joined us.

"The wedding will take place in two days time!" shouted the King.

"We don't have much time then!" said Mom as she took my hand and lead me out of the room. Diane, Mary, and girls followed behind laughing.

…..

The whole castle was in a tizzy the next few days, you would think that a royal wedding was happening and not a simple Earl's daughter and bastard son's.

"It's because you saved every one." explained Mary. "You saved Catherine and her three children, you save Philip, me and the girls. You're a hero."

"Plus you are marrying a son of the King, bastard or not Bash is the favorite son." said Greer as she held earrings up to my eyes and then dismissed them.

"Plus the King can't say no to Diane." whispered Kenna. "She gets what she wants."

"Kenna, they have history." sighed Lola.

"And it's their son's wedding." stated Mary.

Kenna huffed and held up a necklace.

"Not that one." Greer said shaking her head.

"How about we get her into her dress then decide on the jewelry." said Mary.

"Wonderful idea." said Mom as she walked in with my dress.

I smiled at seeing her and the dress.

"Let's hope it fits!" I said looking at it more closely.

Mom huffed, "Of course it will fit! You're to skinny!"

"And it does lace up." I added.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Come on now! We don't have all day."

**Bash POV **

For the pass two days I had servants help me clean out my room, making it more woman friendly. Iseabail and the girls had also been in here, putting away Iseabail's clothes and bringing in a vanity so that she could get ready in the mornings.

"_I'm getting married."_ I thought as I put on my boots on. _"The next time I come to this room, I'll be with my wife." _

I smiled as I pulled on my brown dress shirt, placing it over my cream button down with brown trim.

I closed my door and left my room to go outside.

When Iseabail told me where she wished to say our vows I smiled, remembering our conversation at the water front, about my tavern fight, other then the poor man dieing it had be a wonderful time.

As I went to leave the castle a servant ran up to me, "Lord Sebastian! This just arrived for your bride." he said handing me a small box and letter.

"Thank you. I'll see that she gets it." I said as he left.

The letter was in a handwriting I didn't recognize but the box was easy to open, looking inside was placed a beautiful teardrop necklace, netted in silver was placed a single pearl necklace.

Wanting to know who would send my bride such a beautiful necklace I let my curiosity over power my will for my bride's privacy and opened the letter.

"_This was to be your wedding gift. I thought you should still have it. I will always love you, Is. Forever yours, Jonathon_." I read silently.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, _"Damn him."_ I thought.

"There he is! Man of the hour!" said Jasper as he and Francis joined me.

"What is it?" Francis asked seeing my face.

I handed him the letter and box.

Confused Francis read the letter and then looked at the necklace, "That bastard!" he shouted closing the box.

Jasper had read over Francis's shoulder and was also pissed, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

I rubbed my forehead, "Give it to her, I guess." I said.

"What? Why?" shouted Jasper.

"Because I can't keep this from her." I stated. "We are just getting back to being us! I won't throw that way because I want to throttle her ex-fiancée!"

Francis sighed, "He's right."

Jasper still looked pissed, "Fine. I'll take it up to her."

"Thank you." I said.

"We'll meet you down by the water." said Francis as he walked with me outside.

**Iseabail POV**

My mother was just lacing up my corset style bodice with Ivory ribbon when Diane came in with a small flat box.

"Your mother let me sneak a peek at your dress and afterwards I thought of this." said Diane opening the box; inside lay a diamond lined tear drop necklace with two tear drop ears.

"Oh, Lady Diane! They're beautiful!" I said.

"Diane, Please! You are going to be my daughter-in-law soon!" smiled Diane as she took the necklace out to place around my neck. "I thought they could be your something new." she added.

I stood stunned, "Diane! I can't keep these! They're to much!" I said finding my voice.

Diane smiled, "You can and you will! They are a gift from me to you. A mother to a daughter." She said but then turned to my mother, "If you are willing to share that is?" she asked.

Mom smiled, "My husband and I have always wanted a son, Bash is to be apart of our family. So of course I would want to same for Iseabail and you."

Diane started to tear up and my mother quickly hugged her, "Welcome to the family as well Diane, it will be nice to still have the advantage over the men, three against two! I like it!" said Mom.

Diane and I both laughed, "I do to!" I said as Greer smoothed out my dress. It was made of Ivory crushed velvet; the front had ivory lace and was trimmed in cream guipure lace. It was off the shoulders and had shoulder straps The lower sleeves were very full and made up of the ivory lace with an overlay of the ivory crushed velvet

The back of the dress is finished off with a small train.

My mother and I had designed the dress of Jonathon and I's wedding but Mom knew I loved this dress and couldn't image wearing any thing else to my wedding.

I may not be marrying the man the dress was intend for but I loved it and that's all that mattered.

There came a knock at the door and Lola went to open it a crack.

"What do you want?" she asked the person behind the door.

"This was delivered for Iseabail." said Jasper.

Lola took want ever he handed her and shut the door.

"A gift for the bride!" Lola said handing me a box and letter.

"You know I have forgiven both of them right?" I asked her.

Lola nodded, "That doesn't mean I do, though."

"True, but as I told Bash, life is to short to be angry all time. Yes what Jasper and Bash did was stupid but we need to let it go. Jasper makes you laugh and I know he cares for you. Just give him another chance." I said patted her cheek.

Lola smiled and leaned into my hand, "Maybe you're right." she answered.

"Oh course I am!" I laughed.

"Well open it!" said Kenna as she joined us.

Every one watched as I opened the box, I was always the tip of person to open a present first and then read the card.

Inside a beautiful silver necklace with a pearl nested in the center. "How beautiful!" I said and handed the box back to Lola to read the note.

"Bash has good taste!" said Greer looking over Lola's shoulder at the necklace.

"It's not from Bash." I whispered folding up the note.

"Who's it from then?" asked Mary.

"Jonathon." I whispered as Mom took the note out of my hands.

Silently reading it herself, Mom then ripped it up, "The nerve of him!" she said.

"Why would he send you a necklace?" asked Kenna.

"It was meant for our wedding day." I said staring at the wall.

Mom grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to her, "I know this is hard and not what we planned but your future husband is Bash. You are marrying a wonderful man who I know cares you a great deal. You care about him as well, I know you do. You need to look forward and not back!" she said squeezing my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Right!" I said.

"That's my girl!" said Mom as she hugged me.

"Will you give it back to him?" I asked. "I don't want it here, if Bash found out….." I said but couldn't finish.

"Of course, child. I'll take it with me when your father and I leave." said Mom holding me tightly.

I pulled back and smiled, "Now what about my hair?" I asked.

That broke the tension in the room.

"We need to get you finished up, so that we can get ready." said Greer leading me to the vanity.

I watched my mother throw the torn up letter into the fire and took another deep breath.

Greer squeezed my shoulder but stayed silent as she combed my hair.

...

Once every one was ready, Diane kissed me on the cheek; "You look beautiful!" she whispered.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Diane moved away so that my mother could then hug me, "You have always been a gorgeous girl but today you are a beautiful women about to embark a wonderful adventure." She said holding me tight.

I felt tears starting to fall, "I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you too!" Mom said back.

Letting me go, she squeezed my hands one last time and then left for the ceremony sight alone with Diane.

"You ready for this?" asked Kenna smoothing out my dress once more.

"I am!" I said taking a deep breath.

"Then let's get you married." said Greer nearing the door.

I smiled as Mary took my arm and lead me out.

"Let's!" I said.

**The wedding is a comin! Next chapter should be fun! **

**So Bash saw the necklace and the note. How is he going to respond? **

**Let me know what you think! And Review Please?! They make me smile and type faster….lol**

Here's Ieabail's wedding jewerly-

***Silver Cubic Zirconia Tear Drop Crystal Necklace Earring Set – Rakuten (d) com**

***Renaissance medieval handfasting wedding dress hobbit custom made - camelotcostumes - etsy (d) com**

And Jonathon's necklace**- Carolee Elegant Bride Teardrop Necklace, 16" - Bloomingdale's (d) com**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own thing!**

**Bash POV**

Francis and I walked to the ceremony sight and as we came around the bend I noticed all the little touches the servants had done.

White columns held vases with red rose lined both sides. There were no chairs; being outside Iseabail didn't see the point, so guests mingled within the columns being careful of the aisle runner, a white cloth that Iseabail's mother insisted on.

"Even I have to admit it looks nice." said Nicolas as he came up behind us.

"The girls had it planned for weeks." said Francis.

"I never thought you'd be the first to get married, Bash, or married period for that matter." said Nicolas.

"It wasn't planned but I'm glad things turned out the way they did." I said.

"Yes, it is rather different that she had a fiancée before you." stated Nicolas.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, remembering the necklace Jonathon had sent Iseabail.

"What are you standing around here for? She's coming!" said Laren as she and my mother came towards us.

I smiled, "Best get to the front then, huh?"

"She looks beautiful, Bash. You are a lucky man." said my mother kissing my cheek.

My grin grew.

"Well? Go!" added my mother.

I held up my hands in surrender and walked to the front, followed by Francis.

Musicians started to play as I reached my spot; violins, flutes, and a harp.

Slowly guests arranged themselves to the sides and waited for bride.

I looked around and noticed my father talking to my mother, next to Iseabail's parents.

Nicolas had joined his grandfather near them.

I looked for Jasper, only to find him right near the front.

Nodding my head at him I turned to path that my bride would walk down.

And just then, walked Lola around the bend first, dressed in a dark green dress lined with gold trim around the bodice and sleeves, in front of her she carried a white bouquet of roses. Next came Greer in a dark purple with see throw sleeves, also carrying white roses. Behind her, walked Kenna wearing a dark red corset with gold skirt and off the shoulders gold sleeves, with white roses.

And then Mary walked in with my bride, after a quick glance at Mary, who wore a dark gray dress. I only had eyes for my bride, who wore the most beautiful dress I have ever seen her in. An ivory off the shoulders, with straps dress that had lace every where. Her hair was pulled back in a high bun and she wore ears and a necklace that I recognized as my mother's. She took my breath away.

The court oohed and awed as the girls walked forward and only when Iseabail reached me did I notice the red roses she carried, but they were quickly handed off the Mary.

Taking her hand in mine, with a light squeeze, I helped her kneel down on the pillows placed for us before the priest.

A man came forward with a quill and ink to sign the marriage document.

I signed first then Iseabail.

The priest then stepped forward.

" Sebastian and Iseabail, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" he asked.

Iseabail and I both answered, "Yes."

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" asked the priest.

"Yes." we said again.

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes." we answered once more.

"Please stand." said the priest raising his hands upward.

Iseabail and I both stood.

**"**Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Iseabail and I did as asked.

**"**I, Sebastian, take you, Iseabail, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I said without hesitation.

After I gave Iseabail's hand a squeezed which she reciprocated before beginning hers.

"I, Iseabail, take you, Sebastian, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." She said smiling.

My heart skipped a beat. _"She's mine now."_ I thought.

"Sebastian and Iseabail have spoken their vows!" said the priest raising his hands above his head, "What God has joined, men must not divide" he stated.

"The rings please." The priest said to Francis.

Francis placed the rings on the bible the deacon held out, the priest then blessed the rings, after that the deacon held the bible out for us to take the rings.

I slipped the thin gold band on Iseabail's finger, "Iseabail, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I said looking into her eyes.

I never thought I would feel this way about some one, raised by my mother who loves my father with all her heart but was not married to him was hard.

My father could and has had any woman he wants, and yet is married to Catherine but loves my mother. Or at least I believe he loves her, in his own way.

But I wasn't my father, I was competed to Iseabail and only Iseabail. She had my heart and there was no going back.

I watched Iseabail smile and took my ring; a simple gold band, thicker then hers, I swore as she pushed it on that I would never take it off. "Sebastian, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest smiled and said, "You may kiss the bride!"

Gently placing my hands on either side of Iseabail's face, I leaned down and pressed my lips to her soft, smooth ones.

Iseabail smiled into the kiss and I did the same.

Her arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to her.

I turned my head to get a better angle, which deepened the kiss.

"Ahem.…" said the priest clearing his throat.

The crowd laughed and cheered as we broke apart.

"To the feast!" yelled my father and the crowd cheered even louder as they followed us to the building.

Walking inside I saw white cloth draping down from rafters, candles placed in candelabras were lit every where, and hundreds of red and white roses were placed on tables and columns all around the room.

"Wow!" said Iseabail amazed.

Stepping away from her I spun her around in a circle, making her dress flare up.

Iseabail laughed.

"Are you happy?" I asked pulling her to me once more.

"I am." She said looking me in the eye.

I leaned down and kissed her once more, I don't think I'd ever get bored doing it.

"Can we congratulate you before you get to the consummate stage." said Laren laughing as she neared us.

"Mom!" blushed Iseabail.

I reluctantly let her go as her mom moved in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Sebastian. It will be nice not to be out numbered any more!" said Marcas clasping my arm.

"Sorry to disappoint Marcas, but the moment Sebastian said I do, his mother also became part of the family, so the ladies are still in the lead." said Laren laughing.

"Have a son soon than!" Marcas groaned.

"Dad!" shouted Iseabail, blushed once more.

"Iseabail!" shouted Mary as she and the girls joined us.

Iseabail was in golfed in hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Well done." said Francis patting me on the back. "You have a real wonder there." He added nodding towards Iseabail.

"I know." I said smiling at her.

"Welcome to the family, Iseabail." said Francis as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Francis." said Iseabail retaking my hand.

I kissed the side of her forehead as more and more people came to congratulate us.

**Iseabail POV**

"Thank you so much for coming." I said shaking yet another hand of some one I didn't know.

"Did you know them?" whispered Bash as the couple moved on.

"No!" I said laughing.

"Me either." said Bash.

"Iseabail!" said Lady Katie, she and I were old friends. She traveled the world with her husband, Aaron, explore new lands.

"Katie! You made it!" I said; I had written to her a few weeks back but I didn't know if they were in the country or not.

"Of course I did! I couldn't miss your wedding! Even though it's not to the man, we all thought it would be." said Katie bluntly. I had always enjoyed that fact about her but right now with Bash stiffening up I wished she had kept that comment to herself.

Moving quickly I introduced them, "Bash, this is Lady Katie and her husband Lord Aaron. Katie and I have known each other sense we were children, we met here at the French court." I said.

"It's nice to met an old friend of Iseabail's. Mary and her ladies are the only ones I have met." Bash said, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Lord Sebastian." said Katie. "Make sure to treat her right."

Bash nodded, "I will."

Katie and Aaron moved on after that, I turned to face Bash, "Hey; about what she said." I started.

"Did Jasper give you the box and letter?" Bash asked cutting in.

My eyes went wide, "You know about that?" I asked.

"A servant gave them to me." said Bash. "I'm sorry, Iseabail but I opened them."

"Oh Bash…." I said.

"I know I shouldn't have but I didn't recognize the handwriting and I was curious…." said Bash.

I stopped him, "I'm not mad you opened them, Bash. I'm mad that he would do such a thing! And today of all days!" I said getting madder by the second.

"Iseabail!" said Mary. "It's time." She blushed

"But Bash and I…." I started but then Kenna and Lola grabbed my hands and led me away.

"You'll see him in a little bit!" said Kenna laughing.

"But…" I tried again.

"No if, ands, or buts!" said Greer. "We need to get you ready!"

We went back to the castle, where the girls lead me upstairs to my new chambers, inside they helped me take off my jewelry and dress, leaving me just in my slit.

Greer pulled me to my new vanity where she pulled out all the pins she had put in earlier, then pulled a brush throw it gently, so not to ruin the curls that had formed.

I looked in the mirror and smiled, "Thank you, Greer." I whispered.

Mary lit candles around the room as Kenna brought forth a sheer nightgown, "A present for your new husband." She grinned.

"Don't worry! I have the robe." said Lola.

I did a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we want Bash to unwrap his present after all." said Kenna.

I laughed.

After changing and pulling on the robe I sat down on the bed. "I'm nervous." I whispered.

Lola and Kenna sat down on either side of me. Greer and Mary stood before me.

"I won't lie, it does hurt for a time, but it passes." said Kenna.

"Bash will take care of you, I know he'll be gentle." said Lola.

"But what do I do?" I asked.

"Let him take the lead, its your first time. He gets to do the work this time." said Greer grinning.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

There was a knock at the door and my mother entered. "May I have a word with my daughter? Please?" she asked.

Mary and the girls nodded.

Each of them placed a kiss on my cheek and said their goodbyes and good lucks.

Mom sat down beside me, "I know that you are scared but this is what being a woman is all about. Marrying a man, caring for him, and giving him children." She explained. "Sebastian cares for you, it's as clear as the nose on my face. He will take care of you; tonight and every night for the rest of your lives."

"Mom!" I blushed.

"I didn't mean in bed, well yes that too." said Mom. "But I also mean that he will take care of you. Physically and emotionally. He is a good man, Iseabail. I didn't think so at first but I am glad to be proven wrong."

I nodded my head, "He is a good man, Mom."

"And that is a start. You have the rest of your lives for the rest. I know in time it will come, your heart will accept him and you will be truly happy. I have faith in it!" said Mom.

I nodded.

Mom then kissed my forehead and stood, "Come, he will be here soon." She said pulling back the covers.

I climbed in and she kissed my forehead once more. "God bless." She whispered and then left.

I leaned back into the pillows and waited.

But I didn't wait long; a knock at the door came, "Come in." I called out, and Bash walked in.

I sat up and moved the covers away, swinging my legs over, I sat up straight.

Bash remained by the door.

I smiled, "Are you going to come in?" I asked.

Bash shook himself and closed the door, but still remained there.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Bash could only stare.

"Bash?" I asked louder this time.

Bash closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Just when I thought you couldn't get more beautiful." He said once more looking at me.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Would you care to join me?" I asked.

Bash moved from the door but not towards me instead over to his couch and chairs. "God, I want to. You have no idea how much." He said into the fireplace.

"Bash?" I questioned.

Bash turned back around to face me, gripping the back of a chair, "I'm a selfish bastard, Iseabail." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"I want you, Iseabail. But I want all of you! Your mind, body, and heart." said Bash. "I want to be the first thought you have in the morning and the last one you have at night. I want to make love to you and know that you aren't thinking of someone else. I want you to love me as I love you."

I sucked in a breath.

Bash moved forward and kneeled in front of me and the bed. "I love you, Iseabail." He said taking my hand.

"Bash." I whispered.

"You don't have to say any thing." said Bash shaking his head. "I know your heart still belongs to Jonathon and that's ok, I can wait."

I placed my free hand on his right cheek.

"We have the rest of our lives to be together." said Bash. "When I make love to you for the first time, I want us both to be in love."

"But Bash…." I started.

"It's ok." said Bash.

I felt tears start to fall, "I don't deserve you." I whispered

"It is I that doesn't deserve you." stated Bash. "You are an incredible women; Iseabail. Who is loyal, funny, loves with all her heart, caring, and a hell of a fighter."

I laughed as he moved to cup my chin.

"I promise to stand by you, cherish you, and to love you and only you. You are the love of my life, Iseabail." said Bash looking into my eyes.

"If you keep talking like that, it won't take me long to fall for you." I said.

Bash smiled, "I'm counting on it."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm am spent!" said Bash.

I nodded.

Bash stood up and started to blow out the candles.

"Well you…." I started, Bash turned to look at me, "Well you at least hold me tonight?" I asked.

Bash smiled and blew out the last of the candles, leaving only the bed side ones lit. "As if you could stop me."

I climbed back into bed and under the covers.

"Could you scoot over though?" asked Bash. "I like to sleep closet to the door."

I moved over as he climbed in. "In case any one breaks in?" I asked.

Bash pulled the covers up, "Maybe." He smirked.

"This will take some getting use to, I normally sleep by the door for that reason as well." I said pulling a dagger from underneath his pillow and putting it under mine.

Bash laughed, "You sleep with a dagger?"

I nodded and turned to the side to face him, leaning into my pillows.

Bash put his hand down and then brought it back up holding a dagger himself, "I keep mine under the mattress." He smiled.

"Pillow's easier." I said.

"I like to move when I sleep, I could stab myself!" laughed Bash as he turned to face me.

"That's why you up it under your second pillow and cuddle with your first!" I said with a smile.

"Is that right?" he asked pulling me to him.

I nodded into his neck, breathing him in.

"Goodnight wife." He whispered.

I turned around in his arms, placing my back to his chest. His arms tightened around me, bringing me closer to him.

"Goodnight, husband." I said kissing his hand.

I felt Bash kiss the back of my head and breathe me in, snuggling into me.

"_And so my life begins."_ I thought as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Bash loves her! He wants to wait? What?! How is he going to get Iseabail to fall in love with him? **

**Let me know what you think! Review PLEASE!?**

Wedding vows- catholicweddinghelp (d) com


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok…so I've been getting some mixed results about Bash wanting to wait….I know that to be truly married they have to consummate but….to me…I think that Bash would wait. He's not a royal; they don't have to have kids right away and he knows that Iseabail loves Jonathon. **

**So that's my reasoning….hope it's ok…..**

**And…..I feel REALLY bad about this chapter but it helps with future chapters….though I wouldn't wish this on ANY ONE!**

**I do NOT own Reign…..dang it!**

**OH! Happy Belated Birthday to ****Jaylyn Jennings****! Sorry it's late! **

**Iseabail POV**

"Bash! Iseabail!" shouted Francis as he barged into our room.

Bash sat up quickly with his dagger in his left hand, holding it in front of him.

I too held my dagger, having grabbed it from my pillow.

"What the hell, Francis?" yelled Bash as he moved to to sit in front of me; though I was still clothed, my nightgown/robe didn't leave much to the imagination. I blushed.

Francis quickly turned around to face the fireplace, "It's Elizabeth." He said.

I placed my dagger back under my pillow and ran to the changing wall, that was on my side.

"What happened?" asked Bash before I could.

"She awoke at first light, bleeding." said Francis.

"What?" Bash and I yelled together.

I quickly got dressed and came from behind the changing wall, "Is the baby alright?" I asked.

Francis looked down at the ground, "The midwife and physician are in with her now." Francis said. Then looking up at us, he whispered "But it doesn't look good."

I took a deep breath as I felt tears starting to form, I quickly looked to Bash; he too looked like he might cry.

"You need to change." I said placing my hand on his forearm.

Bash came back to himself, shook his head to clear it, nodded, and moved the change.

I looked to Francis, "We'll be there in minute." I said; knowing that Bash needed time to fully process what was happening.

Francis nodded and left.

I could hear Bash dressing quickly as I brushed my hair.

"We don't know what's happening." I said placing the brush back on my vanity.

Bash came from behind the changing wall still tucking in his shirt, "You heard what he said, she's bleeding!" he all but shouted.

I shot up and took his hand in mine, "We have to trust that the midwife and physician know what they are doing!" I said squeezing his hand.

Bash looked down at our joined hands, "She's my sister." He whispered.

I squeezed his hand harder, "Let's go find out what's going on." I stated.

Bash nodded and moved for the door; still holding my hand, he lead us to Elizabeth and Philip's rooms.

A small crowd was gathered outside the door, Francis was now holding Mary's hand. Greer and Lola too held hands. Catherine was sitting in a chair next to the wall, directly in the line of sight of Elizabeth's door. Kenna was holding Henry's hand, I noticed that he was rubbing her hand with his thumb. And poor Philip was passing up and down the hall.

"Any news?" asked Bash as we joined them.

"Not yet." said Mary shaking her head.

"What is taking so long?" asked Philip as he banged his head against the wall.

I let go of Bash's hand and walked up to my new friend, "Elizabeth is strong." I whispered as I rubbed his right arm.

"I know she is." Philip whispered back. "But what if she isn't strong enough?"

I looked him in the eye, "Then you have to be strong for her!" I said.

Philip closed his eyes and sighed, "She wants a baby so bad."

Before I could reply, the door opened and the physician stepped out.

Catherine shot out of her chair, "How is she?" she asked.

The physician started to wipe his hands on a cloth; I noticed they were full of blood.

"She is resting." said the physician.

"And the baby?" asked Henry.

The physician refused to meet the King's eyes. "I am truly sorry." he whispered.

Henry bite his lip and turned away, Catherine almost fell to the ground and would have if Francis hadn't helped her to the chair. Philip fell to the ground and wept.

I placed my hand his shoulder while my other one covered my mouth in shock.

Mary comforted Francis, wrapping him up in her arms.

Lola and Greer hugged each other and cried.

Bash walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, leaning his head into my neck, breathing me in.

Philip finally stood up and wiped his eyes, "I need to see her." He said strongly.

The physician nodded and gestured him inside.

Philip walked to the door but turned back to face us, "Thank you for your support; but I think Elizabeth and I should be alone right now." He said looking around the hallway.

"Oh course." said Mary. "Come." She added as she tried to get every one moving.

Catherine stood up and went to hug Philip, "Tell her, we love her and that her mother will be back to see her soon."

Philip nodded and closed the door behind him.

I still stood with Bash's arms around me when Mary caught my eye, "Come; we should leave them be." She said.

Nodding, I stepped out of Bash's embrace but grabbed his hand, en-lacing our fingers I led him down the hall; following the group.

Henry and Kenna veered off together, Henry was holding Kenna's hand really tightly; people grieve in different ways.

Catherine went in search of Little Henry and Charles.

Francis remained with us and we went to the sunroom to sit by the windows.

Greer, Lola, and Mary sat on the couch while Francis, Bash and I went to the open windows, Bash quickly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind once more; he leaned against the windowsill as I leaned back into him.

"Why now?" asked Francis. "I mean the castle was taken over, she was stressed and even hide in a hole. So why now?"

"It can happen at any time." said Mary sadly.

"But why?" yelled Francis as he kicked the wall angrily.

"No one knows; all we do know, is that Elizabeth is alive and she is going to need us." I said strongly.

"Is is right, Elizabeth is going to heartbroken and blame herself, we need to be strong for her." said Mary.

Bash tightened his hold on me.

…

It took three days for Elizabeth to finally take visitors; Mary had tea and strawberries brought up to us.

"The tea is soothing and the strawberries are sweet." Mary explained.

"Weird combo though." said Elizabeth as she leaned against the head board.

"But it works!" said Greer, as she took a bite.

Elizabeth did a side smile but it quickly went away, leaning forward she took my head. "I am so sorry, Iseabail." She said.

I looked at her, "For what?" I asked.

"The day after your wedding I make it all about me." said Elizabeth sadly.

I placed my other hand on top hers, sandwiching her hand. "You did nothing wrong. I am just so sorry this happened to you!" I said squeezing tight.

Elizabeth started to cry once more, "I really wanted that baby!"

"I know." I whispered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed, "I need a distraction!" she said.

"Tell us about your wedding night!" said Kenna with a grin.

Greer, Lola, and Mary sat up straight and nodded.

"Yes! Tell!" said Greer.

"Ladies! That's my brother, you're asking about!" said Elizabeth, sort of with a laugh. But then she looked at me, "But yes, do tell!"

I blushed.

"OOhhhh! It must be good!" said Kenna laughing.

"Maybe I don't want to hear this after all." said Elizabeth.

"It's not like that!" I stated. Biting my lip, I looked around; "Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

All the girls went wide eyed and quickly nodded.

"He wants to wait." I said looking around at the girls.

"What do you mean, wait?" asked Lola.

"He wants to wait." I repeated.

"As in…..no sex?" asked Kenna stunned.

I nodded and blushed.

"But you're married!" said Greer.

"I know." I said.

"Why?" asked Mary.

"Because he loves her." stated Elizabeth.

I looked at her and blushed once more.

"What?" shouted Mary and the girls.

Elizabeth took my hand once more, "The way he looks at you gives it away." She stated.

I smiled.

"And he knows you love another." added Elizabeth.

I only nodded and turned away from her.

Elizabeth squeezed my hand and made me look back at her, "You have nothing to be sorry about, your whole life you were suppose to marry that other guy, of course you would fall in love with him." said Elizabeth.

"That's what Bash said." I said back.

Elizabeth smiled, "He's always been a smart one."

"He said he was going to get me to fall in love with him." I said.

Elizabeth's smile grew, "And knowing my brother….he will."

….

A week later Elizabeth and Philip decided to go back to Spain.

"I need to get away from here for a while." said Elizabeth as we walked her to the carriage.

King Henry and Queen Catherine had already said their goodbyes and were in the throne room holding court.

Francis and Bash were out hunting. Men!

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" asked Lola, all of us had gotten really close and we were all concerned for Elizabeth's well-being.

Elizabeth nodded, "The midwife and physician both gave the go ahead. As long as I sit and rest as much as possible."

Once we were at the carriage, Mary and the girls all hugged her, I was last.

Elizabeth pulled me in close, "Take good care of them." She whispered.

"I will." I replied.

"And give my brother a chance. I know he can make you happy." she added.

I pulled back and smiled, "I think he can too."

Elizabeth kissed me on the cheek and climbed into the carriage.

Philip hugged Mary and nodded at the girls, once again I was last.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders." said Philip as he moved to hug me.

I smiled, "I could say the same thing about you."

Philip looked me in the eye, "You take care of yourself." He whispered.

I nodded, "You too. And take care of Elizabeth as well, I would hate to come to Spain and bet you." I stated.

Philip laughed, "You probably could. Maybe some day, we'll find out!"

"I look forward to that day." I said bowing to him.

Philip kissed my forehead and climbed into the carriage to sit beside his wife.

"Till next time!" he called out.

We all waved and watched the carriage leave.

"Iseabail!" called out my mother as she and Dad joined us, they too would be leaving shortly.

"I'm going to miss you!" I said hugging her tight.

Dad bowed to Mary and the girls as they quickly left so I could say bye to my parents in private.

Dad wrapped his arms around both me and Mom.

"My girls." he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Dad!" I whispered.

Dad squeezed us tighter, "And I you, my dear."

Mom stepped out of my embrace so that Dad could hug me tight.

"I love you, Mom." I said as tears fell.

Mom smiled at me and started to cry as well, "You were the most beautiful bride, thank you for letting us be there for you."

Dad kissed the top of my head once more.

My throat felt tight, I bite my lip to try and stop the tears.

"Do you have it?" asked Mom.

I looked at her as Dad let go of me.

"Yes, right here." He said and pulled a medium size out of his pocket. "Only open it when you're ready!" he said handing it to me.

I have him a questionable look, "How will I know when I'm ready?" I asked.

Dad looked at me and smiled, "You'll know."

Mom hugged me once more and Dad did as well, "You behave yourself." said Mom as Dad helped her into their carriage.

I smirked, "Don't I always?"

Mom rolled her eyes and sat down.

Dad squeezed my head, "Keep that husband of yours in line." He said.

I smiled, "I will, Dad."

He gave my hand one last squeeze, nodded, and climbed in next to Mom.

"I love you!" I said as the carriage started to move.

"And we love you!" shouted both Mom and Dad.

I waved till the carriage was out of sight and went to find Mary and the girls.

Though I decided to drop off my parents' gift to my rooms first, _"Open it when you're ready._" I repeated to myself. "_What the hell does that mean?"_ I asked as I placed the box in a drawer. I was very curious to see what my parents had given me but Dad said to wait and knowing him, he meant it. _"Guess I'll wait and see."_ I thought as I wandered down the hall to Mary's rooms.

"Lady Iseabail!" said a servant girl from behind me.

Turning I saw that she carried a tray with a red rose with a note on it.

"Lord Sebastian requested that I give this to you." bowed the servant girl.

"Thank you." I smiled as I took the rose and note.

The girl bowed once more and left.

I smiled and smelled the rose, _"Goodness how I love roses."_ I thought.

I knocked on Mary's door and then entered.

"Your parents get off ok?" asked Mary turning to me.

I nodded and smelt the rose once more.

"What's that?" asked Greer.

"Bash sent it to me." I smiled.

"Really?" smiled Lola.

I nodded and opened the note.

"Saw this flower and thought instantly of you. Though it is beautiful, it does not compare to you. Love, Bash" I read.

Mary and the girls all sighed and gushed.

I have to admit, I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You know what he's doing right?" asked Greer.

I looked at her confused.

"Your husband…...is courting you!" smiled Greer.

**Sorry it took so long to update….I had really hard time writing about Elizabeth's miscarriage….other then that…I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**So Bash has decided to Court his wife! What does he have up his sleeve to get her to fall in love with him? How long till she does?**

**What did her parents give her? Why does she have to wait to find out?**

**Let me know what you think! Review please?! They make me smile!**


End file.
